Season 2 Happy's
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: a Rewrite of Season 2 from Suprise onwards with Bangle Happiness :D
1. Suprise

**Surprise**

**Rating:** R  
**Dedication: **This is to Joss for writing scripts that encourage us to change them.  
**AN:** There are quite a few stories that give 'surprise' a different ending. But they don't say what happens next. At least not all of them. So this is the first of many that tells what happens next.  
**AN2:** This series i have been working on for years, it's the thing i work on when im in the middle of other fics or when i feel the need for inspiration.  
**Summery:** Basically what ended up on the cutting room floor of 'Surprise'.

Please R&R, i live 4 it :P

* * *

'Don't. Just kiss me.'

Angel kissed Buffy hard on the mouth and gently laid her back down on the bed. Buffy ran her hand up and down Angels back. She began to tug at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. Resuming the kiss, Buffy held tightly to his neck and back. Without breaking the kiss, Angel slid Buffy's shirt over her legs. He ran his hands over her back and tangled one in her hair pulling her head closer. He kissed his way down her jaw line to the crook of her neck. She pressed herself further into his chest.

'Oh God, Angel.'

Angel looked down at Buffy in concern.

'Baby, am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?'

'Stop and I'll stake you.'

Angel grinned and started to unbutton her pants.

'Guess I'll have to keep going then.'

Buffy didn't respond except to arch herself higher with her hands beside her head. Angel placed feather light kisses down her throat and the valley of her breasts. He continued to kiss down her rib cage. When he reached her navel he swirled his tongue in and around it. Buffy jerked up involuntary. He continued to place kisses alternately on her inner thighs. He reached her feet and placed a kiss on each individual toe. Angel looked up for the first time taking in the sight that lay before him. He jumped hard to life. Buffy smiled self-consciously and reached out to him. He took her into his arms and kissed her with all the love he could muster. Buffy pushed him away and Angel looked down in confusion.

'Buffy, what's wrong?'

'Too many clothes,' she breathed. Angel grinned and kissed her.

'Your wish is my command.'

He stripped the rest of his clothes and threw them on the floor. He placed himself over her and slid his tip into her. Just the tip. He was amazed at how easily he slid in, yet she was so hot and tight. Angel had never felt this wonderful in his life, alive or dead.

'Angel?'

'Yes sweetheart?'

'All, I want you all.'

'Buffy, this is the first time for you. I don't want to hurt you.

'Baby you could never hurt me.'

'Yes I can.'

'Please I trust you.'

Angel hesitated then began to slide into her with excruciating slowness. After a few minutes he was inside her as far as he dared. He knew that he wasn't exactly a small guy and he didn't want to hurt her. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Buffy moaned and twisted in response. Angel slowly built up a rhythm. Buffy matched every thrust, pushing her hips up to meet his. As Angel reached for her clit to give her the pressure she needed he bought his arm up ready to bite. Buffy watched him her eyes glazed with passion. As his fang punctured his skin she swung her hand up and knocked his arm from his mouth. With the other hand she bought his head down to her chest. The second his fang broke through her skin she toppled over in waves of ecstasy. Just watching her sent angel over the edge as well. As Angel licked the wounds he had inflicted closed, Buffy's breathing returned to normal. Angel pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled back against him and wrapped her hands around his.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

'For what sweetheart?'

'For trusting me. For not becoming scared when I tried to bite myself.'

'You're a vamp, it's what you do. I love you the way you are. Don't be self-conscious of that.'

'I'll try,' he kissed the top of her head, 'tonight you gave me the most precious gift you could ever give someone, man or woman, and I'm almost bursting with happiness because you gave it to me. '

'Angel, can I tell you something?'

'You can tell me anything. '

'I never want to give myself to anyone else, ever. I want to be yours forever.'

'That's all I want as well beloved.'

'Hmm, I like that.'

She closed her eyes and settled further into his embrace. 20 minutes later, Angel fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Angel sat up and around in bed. There was a pulling and tearing pain in his chest. He ran from the room grabbing his clothes as he went. It was still raining outside. He fell to the ground in pain calling out to Buffy. Inside, Buffy moved further under the covers and continued to sleep.

The End...Or is it?


	2. Innocence

**Innocense**

**Rating:** Same as the show.  
**AN:** This is the next one. Due to the fact I'm about to totally re-write season 2 and the rest if I get round to it, I'll just keep the names of the episodes. This was a 'I can't sleep at 2 am in the morning thing so I'm sorry if it's krap.'  
**Summery:** What happens when luck and destiny collide?  
**Spoilers:** Everything up to 'Surprise'.  
**AN:** I'll put the English translations in normal print. You'll get it as you read. And I suggest you read the English cause my Gaelic and Romanian aren't crash hot. Thoughts are in

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Angel's Apartment**_

Angel clawed at his chest to try and get rid of the pain. He fell face down on the road. A hooker was watching. She started to come over to help.

_**Somewhere else in Sunnydale**_

A hooded figure sat inside a sacred circle. There was nothing but black emptiness where the eyes should have been.

_'Nici mort nici al flin,ctei,  
Te invoc spirit al trecerii Reda  
rtupului ce separa omul  
de animal Cu ajutorul acsetui  
magic glob de cristal. _

_Quod perditum est, in venietur. _

_Te implore Doamne, nu ignora  
accasta rugaminte!  
Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va  
transporta sufletul la el neincetat!  
Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul  
poporuil meu de a conduce.  
Asa sa fie!  
Acum!  
Acum!'_

(Not dead nor not of the living,  
Spirits of the interregnum I call.  
Restore to the corporal  
vessel that which separates us from  
beast. Use this orb as your guide.

What was lost shall be found.

I call on you gods, do not ignore  
This supplication!  
Let the orb be the vessel to carry  
His soul to him permanently!  
It is written, this power is my peoples  
Right to wield.  
Let it be so!  
Now!  
Now!)

As the figures eye's turned back to their original hazel, its head lifted toward the sky in plea. "Please don't let it be too late."

_**Angel's Apartment**_

"Are you okay?"

Angel looked up at the hooker next to him. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Actually yeah, the pains gone, I feel fine. What are you doing out in the rain?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Money doesn't just roll in these days. A girl's gotta earn a livin'."

Angel looked the girl up and down then took her by the shoulder.

"What's your name?"  
"Natalie."  
"Natalie, nice name. Come on, let's talk."

As Angel led Natalie away Buffy woke up inside.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Buffy woke up in bed and was surprised to find she was alone. Confused she called out to her lover.

"Angel? Angel, are you there?"

Not getting any reply, Buffy looked around for her clothes. After putting them on she took a quick tour of the apartment trying to find Angel. With no success she went to the bed and grabbed her shoes. After putting them on and taking one more look around, she let herself out and started to make her way back home just as the sun was rising. Managing to get past her mum, Buffy took a quick shower, mentally thanking anyone and everyone that her mum didn't notice she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

When her mum dropped her off at school Buffy went straight to the library.

"Gee what a surprise," she muttered.

When she got inside she found Willow, Xander, Giles and Jenny having an argument.

"We're going to the factory," Willow stated.  
"Yeah," Xander declared just as Buffy walked through the door. Willow turned a little surprised to see her there  
"Buffy."

Xander came over, "We were just going to rescue you."

Willow looked back at Giles, "Well some of us were."

Giles took off his glasses and started to stammer, "Well I-I, would have."

Buffy looked round in a rush

"Where's Angel?" Jenny asked.

Willow watched Buffy in concern

"He didn't check in with you guys?  
"No."

Cordelia hopped down and actually began to show some interest.

"What happened?"

Giles took off his glasses as he spoke.

"The Judge, I-is he?"  
"No Assembly required. He's active. He nearly killed us. Angel got us out. Giles looked round at the rest of the group then back to his slayer.  
"Why didn't you call? We, we, we thought..."  
"Well, we, we had to hide. Uh, we got stuck in the sewer tunnels, and with the hiding, we just split up... Uh, no one's heard from him?"  
"I'm sure he'll come by." Willow replied.  
"Buffy, what can you tell us about the Judge?"

Full research mode she thought.

"Not much. I, um... I kicked him. It was just like a sudden fever. If he ever got his hands on me…"  
"In time, he won't need to. The stronger he gets, he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look." Giles resumed pacing.  
"Also, not the prettiest man in town."

Come on Buffy keep punning. Don't show them how scared you are.

"I better continue researching, must look for a weak spot. The rest of you should get to your classes." Buffy blinked and looked up.  
"Yeah, I better go, too" Jenny exclaimed, walking with the others toward the door.  
"Buffy, wait up!" Willow called trying to catch up with her friend

Out in the corridor they all went their separate ways, Buffy and Willow stayed together.

"You don't think that Angel would have gone off to fight the judge by himself do you?" Willow asked.  
"He'd know better than that. Maybe he just needed... I don't know."

They started up the stairs.

"I just, I wish he'd contact me. I need to talk to him."

Jenny stood back watching them walk up the stairs, concern showing in her eyes.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Jenny and her uncle were sitting on either side of a table. They sat that way for about 5 minutes before she sat back and sighed.

"Uncle, I need to know. You told me to watch Angel. You told me to keep him from the Slayer. I tried. But there are other factors. There are terrible things happening here that we cannot control."  
"We control nothing."  
"Angel could be of help to us. I mean he may be the only chance we have to stop the Judge."  
"It is too late for that."  
"Why?"  
"The curse. Angel is meant to suffer, not to live as human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, one moment where the soul that we restored no longer plagues his thoughts, and that soul is taken from him."  
"Then, if somehow, if... if it's happened... then Angelus is back."  
"I hoped to stop it. I just hope I was in time."  
"You hope you were in time, Uncle, what have you done?"  
"Merely what I had to do in order to survive. If it worked then the demon Angelus will never again be leashed on the world."  
"If it worked?"  
"Janna go, find out if his soul is permanent."  
"For your sake I hope it has."

Jenny got up and left the room without a backward glance.

"So do I.," he answered

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Buffy was walking to her house, trying to think of another place that her beloved angel would be. She got to her front door and was about to go inside when she realized that she hasn't tried the apartment. She turned and walked back down the street. She arrived outside Angels about half an hour before sunset. She walked in and looked around. The bed had been made.

Well at least he's not dust.

She saw one of his shirts lying on it. She went over and gently caressed the soft material. Angel walked behind her and picked up some Jewelry and put it on. As he did this Buffy sensed the disturbance in the air and spun around. Seeing Angel she ran and flung his arms around him.

"Angel!"  
"Hey"  
"Oh!"  
"Hey."

She kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, my God! I was so worried!"  
"I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I woke up with this great pain in my chest. It felt like someone was trying to rip something out. I ran outside clawing my chest. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone. This hooker came over to see if I was okay. I told her I was fine, we had a little chat. It turns out she's trying to earn some money to feed her kids. I gave her some money and told her to buy herself an outfit. She knows her stuff when it comes to art. By the way if your mum asks you about a girl called Natalie, you sent her."

During this little speech Buffy had made her way to the bed and sat down. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"So it wasn't me? I didn't do anything to make you leave?"

Angel sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"No sweetheart. Trust me. You were wonderful, brilliant in fact."  
"I just thought cause you were gone and I couldn't find you."  
"Oh baby I'm sorry."

The tears finally fell.

"Sweetheart, it's okay what I said last night was true. I want to be with you forever, no one else."

Buffy clung to him with all her might.

_"Mo gaol, ceisd mo cridhe. Earbsadh mo, mè gaol sibh leannan. Tá muid suthaaainn mo soillse."_

Buffy looked up at him and smiled.

"I love your language. It's so beautiful and calming. What did you say?"  
"My love, darling of my heart. Trust me, I love you sweetheart. We are everlasting my ray of light."  
"God Angel I love you so much."  
"So do I leannan. So do I."

Angel stroked her hair while she lay in his embrace. After a while he noticed that she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he placed her under the covers. He lay down next to her and Buffy automatically curled up in his arms, her back spooned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and silently thanked the higher powers once again for bringing the slayer into his life. As he started to go into brooding mode his phone rang. He disentangled himself from his lover's arms trying to ignore the unconscious whimper Buffy let up at the loss of body contact. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered.  
"Angel, " Giles voice came in loud and clear, "Why are you whispering?"  
"Buffy's asleep." Angel whispered.  
"Oh," Giles voice dropped to a whisper, "We need you at the library as soon as possible please. The Judge must be stopped."

Angel glanced toward the bed and sighed.

"We'll be right there."

He hung up the phone. Angel went to the bed and smiled. He lent down and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Walking out the door she moved as close to him as possible. "Your lucky I'm strong leannan or else you would be walking."

He pulled the door shut and heard it automatically lock. He began to walk to the library with the love of his life held safely in his arms.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

He reached the library about ten minutes after the phone conversation. He kicked open the door and walked in. Willow and Xander looked up and Willow gave a little yelp.

"Oh God Angel what happened. Is she okay?"

Angel looked at Willow then down to the sleeping slayer and finally got her meaning.

"Oh no Willow. She's fine."

At that moment Giles came out and ran over to them.

"What happened? Is Buffy okay?"

Buffy stirred but didn't wake. She just moved closer to Angel, a feat Angel had thought impossible given her position on the way over. He started whispering again.

"She's fine Giles. I couldn't bear to wake her so I carried her here. She needs sleep, the judge is powerful."

Willow looked up in admiration.

"Angel, thank you."  
"For what Seileach?"  
"For being you. Buffy loves you and you love her back. I don't know anyone who would carry his girlfriend anywhere just so she could sleep. Thank you."  
"No probs. Now listen, I'm sitting and until Buffy wakes up, I'm not moving so give me a book and I'll read, but I'm not moving for the world."  
"Okay Dead boy, here you go."

Looking at his love Angel couldn't even glare. He just took the offered book and began to read. Xander walked up the stairs and into the stacks. He looked over to Cordelia.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

She turned to face him.

"This book mentions the Judge, but nothing useful. Big, scary, no weapon forged can stop him, took an army to take him down. Blah, blah, blah."

Xander nodded.

"We need some insight, a weak spot."  
"Well, we're not gonna find it here."

She put the book back on the shelf as Xander came over.

"Sorry I snapped at you before."  
"Well, I'm reeling from that new experience."  
" I was crazed. I wasn't thinking."  
" I know. You were too busy rushing off to die for your beloved Buffy. You'd never die for me." Xander actually felt hurt but tried not to let it show.  
"No, I might die from you. Does that get me any points?"  
"No."  
"Come on, can't we just kiss and make up?"  
"I don't wanna make up."

Xander turned to go felling really rejected.

"But I'm okay with the other part."

Cordy smiled at him and Xander couldn't help but smile back. They start to kiss. After a few moments Cordelia giggled and smiled, as they pulled apart. Xander pulled back to see Willow standing behind them. Xander realised he had never seen her look so hurt and confused in all his life.

"Willow, uh..."

She ran off with Xander hot on her heals.

"We were just... Willow! Willow!"

They ran out of the library passing Angel on the way.

"Well that cat's out of the bag." He muttered.

He looked up to see Cordelia coming out of the stacks looking completely shocked. He offered her the box of doughnuts that was sitting next to him. She took one and sat down next to Angel. Out in the hall, Xander finally caught up with Willow.

"Willow, come on!"

She stopped and spun around to face him.

"I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You two were fighting way too much. It's not natural!"  
"I know it's weird..." He replied coming up to her.  
"Weird? It's against all laws of God and Man! It's Cordelia!" she spat the word. "Remember? The, the 'We Hate Cordelia' club, of which you are the treasurer."  
"Look, I was gonna tell you."  
"Gee, what stopped you? Could it be shame?"  
"All right, let's overreact, shall we?"  
"But I'm..."  
"Willow, we were just kissing. It doesn't mean that much." He explained.  
"No. It just means that you'd rather be with someone you hate than be with me."

She ran down the hall leaving Xander standing where he was. The implication of her words finally hit him and in a single moment he realised what had happened.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

About an hour later Willow was walking back toward the library when she ran into Xander. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her to him.

"Will."

She pulled her arm back and wrapped both of them around herself.

"Hey."  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Home." She stated  
"I'm glad you came back. We can't do this without you." He admitted  
"Let's get this straight." She looked her best friend in the eye. "I don't understand it, I don't wanna understand it, you have gross emotional problems, and things are not okay between us. But what's happening right now is more important than that."  
"Okay."

Willow sighed

"What about the Judge? Where do we stand?"

Xander rolled his eyes

"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing."

Willow nodded.

"Lemme guess: 'no weapon forged.'"

Xander picked it up.

"'It took an army.'"  
"Yeah, where's an army when you need one?"

She looked at Xander and his eyes widened.

"What?"  
"Whoa. Whoa! I... I think I'm having a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan."  
"What plan?"

They both turned to see Jenny walking up the hallway.

"To stop the Judge. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good. Library now."

They turned and hurried back to the library

* * *

**Ch. 6**

When the trio hit the library Willow and Xander started to walk more softly seeing buffy still asleep. Jenny saw the vampire and smiled.

Oh thank God.

Xander got Cordelia and Giles and they sat around the table. As they were going over Xanders plan Buffy whimpered and started trying to grab something. Angel automatically threw down the book. And the gang turned to see what was going on.

_"Mosgail gràdh"_

Buffy automatically calmed and opened her eyes. The others stared at Angel like he had grown a second head and although highly likely given their geographical location this was not the case.

"What did he just say?" Xander asked. "She calmed down immediately. And for that matter what did he call you earlier will."  
"He called me Willow." She was obviously confused.  
"No, no, no. Something starting with S."  
"Oh, he called me Willow but in Gaelic. I don't know the language but my mum once told me my name in a few languages, Gaelic was one of them."

They all looked over at Buffy and angel who were whispering quietly.

"So what did he just say to her?"

The three teenagers at the table turned to Giles but it was Jenny who gave the answer.

"He said, 'Awake beloved.'"

Angel helped Buffy up and walked over to the table with her. To everyone's surprise she gave Jenny a big hug.

"Thank you."

Jenny looked up surprised.

"What did I do?"  
"Well your uncle actually. Without that curse re-done I would not be as happy as I am now. I'm not sure what would have happened but I am sure it would have gone bad. So we both thank you."  
"Your welcome Buffy. How did you know?"  
"Slayers dreams can be a bitch."  
"Okay." She looked around the table. "I'll tell later. Now Xanders come up with a good plan that might actually work."  
"So what's the sitch?"

Xander looked up and gave willow a little grimace.

"I think, um... I think I may need Cordelia for this one.

Willow looked at the floor.

"And we may need wheels."

Cordy got up.

"Well, my car is..."  
"It might have to be bigger."

Willow looked up.

"No problem. I'll get Oz. He has a van."  
"Good." She looked at Cordy and let out a breath. "Okay."  
"Care to let me in on the plan I'm a part of?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" she put her hands on her hips.

Xander spoke as if talking to a child

"Because if I tell you, then you won't do it. Just meet me at Willow's house in half an hour. And wear something trashy..." He looked her up and down, "er."

Cordelia watched him go in disbelief while Angel and Buffy were going red trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Ch. 7**

While the rest of the gang was doing 'Phase 1' as Xander called it Buffy and Angel went back to Buffy's house. Her mum would be out till the next day, which suited them fine. They went up to her room and Angel helped took off her coat.

"Angel?"  
"Yes leannan."  
"Will you teach me Gaelic? Just a little, I want to learn a language and French isn't doing it for me. I would love to be able to understand you and speak to you in your native tongue."  
"As if I would deny you anything. Of course I'll teach you."  
"Cool. Okay I'm tired but I want to know two words. I want to know what you keep calling me and I want to know your name, actually both of them."  
"Both?"  
"Your Gaelic name and your human name."  
"Okay. I keep calling you 'sweetheart' or 'lover' you choose. Either way they're both correct."

Angel took a deep breath.

"My human name was Liam."  
"That suits you so well. So what's 'Angel' in Gaelic?"  
"Aingeal."  
"That's beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you. Do you really want to sleep? You've had at least 3 hours already."

Buffy grinned slightly.

"But what could be more fun than sleeping?"

She gave a yelp as Angel picked her up and spun her around. He put her down on the bed and began to methodically remove her clothes. Nothing but a few choice sounds and some Gaelic could be heard for the rest of the night.

About an hour before dawn, Angel got up and put his clothes back on. He sat on a chair beside her bed just watching her sleep. He wrote her a note before climbing out the window. When she woke up the sun was well and truly risen. She noticed a letter next to her so she opened it and read.

_'Leannan, _

_Good morning my love. Due to the sun I had to go but it doesn't mean that I want to. I'll see you later. _

_Love Aingeal._

Buffy smiled and got up to get ready for school. She walked into school and made her way to the computer science room. She walked in and up to Jenny who was talking to Giles.

"Hey Jenny. Listen, can we go and see your uncle?"  
"Um sure, I kinda have class though. Can you wait a few minutes?"

Buffy turned to the class and glared.

"Leave now."

The class being filled with a lot of intelligent people looked at her and left. She turned apologetically to Jenny.

"Sorry but the longer we wait, the more people the judge will kill."  
"Okay. Let's go."

They reached the apartment that Jenny's uncle was staying at and they went inside. They opened the door and saw a man sitting with his back to them.

"I knew she would bring you. I suppose you want answers."  
"Not really. I know the answers." Buffy replied. "I just want to thank you for what you did. Angel and I will be able to be happy now and it's all thanks to you. I don't even want to imagine my life if Angel had gone evil. I love him with all my heart. So again thankyou."  
"Your welcome. I do believe that vengeance is just, but I cannot punish you as well and I now believe that Angel should have some happiness in his life. After all Angel is not Angelus."  
"No he's not."

Buffy looked at Giles and nodded that she was ready to go. They started walking out the door but Enyos held Giles back.

"You keep my Janna happy or you will be next in line for some vengeance."  
"Don't worry sir. I promise to keep her happy and safe."  
"Good."

Back at the library Buffy, Giles and Jenny saw the gang including Oz leaning over a wooden crate. They looked up as she came over to them. She stood next to Angel who put his arms around her. Xander opened the crate and everyone peered in.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy. I hope you like the colour."  
"Giles, we go to the factory first, but they might not be there. They're on the offensive. We need to figure out where they'd go."  
"Agreed."

Buffy looked into the box.

"This is good."

* * *

**Ch. 8**

At he factory, Spike was pacing back and forth in his chair while waiting to go. The Judge slowly came over to him.

"I am ready."  
"About time."

He turned to face Drucilla. She sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Lets have some fun."

They walked out the door.

About ten minutes later The Scooby gang arrived at the factory. Buffy looked around in defeat.

"I knew it."

Giles looked at her.

"We haven't a bead on where they would go?"  
"I don't know," Angel went up behind her and started to massage her shoulders, "uh... somewhere crowded, I guess. I mean the Judge needs bodies, right?"  
"The Bronze?" Willow asked hopefully  
"It's closed tonight." Xander replied  
"There's not a lot of choices in Sunnydale. It's not like people are gonna line up to get massacred."

Buffy silently admitted that her tactless friend had a point.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at Oz. "If I were gonna line up, I know where I'd go."

Buffy didn't know how they didn't get pulled over getting to the mall. She and Angel had gone in Angel's car and the gang had followed in Oz's van, breaking a ton of laws along the way. They took the elevator to the main floor. Her and Angel were in the lead with Oz and Xander carrying the crate. Willow, Giles Cordelia and Jenny were holding crossbows and stakes.

"Everybody keep back. Damage control only. Take out any lesser vamps if you can. I'll handle the Smurf."

They watched the Judge begin to take energy from the shoppers. Buffy took a crossbow from Angel and kissed him as she got up on a service counter. She heard Drucilla say 'Oh goody.' Just before she fired. The bolt hit the Judge in the chest and the lines of energy disappeared leaving some very confused shoppers. The Judge took the bolt from his chest and looked around.

"Who dares?"

Spike and Dru looked around, their eyes finally focusing on the slayer

"Think I got his attention." Buffy stated. The judge smirked.  
"You're a fool. No weapon forged can stop me."

Buffy looks at Angel and hands him the bow.

" That was then."

She looked at Xander who smiled as he handed her the weapon. She raised the rocket launcher to her shoulder.

"This is now."

She turned it on and watched as Drucilla launched herself over the railing while Spike rolled unsuccessfully down the stairs. Buffy waited while the gang took cover and was surprised as Angel got up behind her.

"What's that do?"

Famous last words, Buffy thought.

She pulled the trigger and the rocket flew straight at the Judge, blowing him into oblivion. The people in the mall panicked and ran for the nearest exit, as did Drucilla carrying Spike and a henchman carrying Spikes chair. Buffy handed Xander the rocket launcher and he re packed it.

"Let's keep this for future use. It was the best present ever. " She exclaimed. She looked up at angel with a grin. "Except one," she whispered.  
"Knew you'd like it."

Xander replied not hearing the two lovers exchange. Willow on the other hand did and her eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled Buffy slightly away from the group. "Details later."

Buffy grinned. "What details?" she asked. Willow hit her on the arm and buffy nodded.

"Do you think he's dead?" Willow asked in a louder voice.

Buffy looked around.

"We can't be sure. Pick up the pieces and keep them separate."

Everyone went round to begin the gruesome task. Only Cordy expressed her opinion.

"Pieces? We get the pieces. Our job sucks!"

Out of the entire job only Ox found an actual still intact part. An arm.

* * *

**Ch. 9**

Buffy, Giles and Angel sent the gang home for some much needed and well earned sleep. They went to the Sunnydale funeral home and incinerated the pieces. Taking the ashes, the three of them stood on different parts of the beach and poured them into the water. Giles offered Buffy a lift home but she declined in favour of Angel. They said good night and headed in different directions. Outside Buffy's place Angel took her in his arms.

"You were wonderful tonight leannan."  
"We were all wonderful. I couldn't have done it without any of you. I'm still recovering from the fact that Xander came up with that plan."  
"I know. Will wonders never cease?"  
"I personally think that it was a wonder that Jenny's uncle managed to do that curse at the exact right time."  
"I'm glad he did leannan. But now I can't be with you because your moms home."  
"That's what windows are for my love. Plus mom is away a lot because of work so that's a plus. I never thought I'd hear myself say that."  
"Don't worry honey, I'll always be here for you. I can feel if you are lonely so if you are at any time day or night I promise I'll be there. Or if I can't stand the thought of not seeing you for another second."  
"And there will be times that we can be together. Willow's figured it out so I have at least one alibi."

They kissed goodnight and he drove off wishing her a happy birthday as he did. Buffy went inside and greeted her mom. She bought a cupcake into the living room and they sat back to watch a movie.

"So what'd you do for your birthday? Did you have fun?"

Joyce looked down at her daughter who couldn't help but smile, thinking of exactly how much fun she had"

"I got older." She said cheerily.

Joyce looked at buffy and rolled her eyes.

"You look the same to me."

Joyce lent forward and light the solitary candle.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled. "I don't have to sing, do I?"

Buffy looked at her. "No.".

Joyce pointed to the cake. "Well, go on, make a wish."

Buffy looked at it and smiled. "I have everything I want. At this moment my life is perfect."

She lay down with her head in her moms lap and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**The End...Or is it?**

* * *


	3. Phases

**Phases**

**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant enemy, Fox, anyone else connected to these people or the show own the script and anything else you recognise.  
**Rating:** Same as the show  
**Feedback:** Oh yeah Everything up to Phases. Best to read the others in the series first.  
**AN:** This is the happy season. Everything is good B/A wise and I've decided to fill in the empty scenes kinda like what happened next.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

As Willow looked up she saw Buffy.

Oh thank God

"Oh there. I have my friend so I will go to her."

She started to walk toward Buffy

"I'll see you then. Uh later."

Willow couldn't help but smile as she caught up with her friend

"By the Adam Sandler smile I take it everything went well last night?"  
"Buffy it was so fun. I've never been to the movies with a guy who's actually liked me before"  
"Neither have I. So tell me about it. Did you kiss or you know get anywhere?"  
"Nowhere. I mean he said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but I'm ready. Honest, I'm good to go here."  
"Well I think it's nice he's not just being an Animal."

Willow got a dreamy look

"It is nice. He's great. We have a lot of fun. But I want smoochies!"  
"Have you dropped any hints?"  
"I've dropped anvils."  
"Ah he'll come around."

Time to play best friend

"What guy could resist your willy Willow charms."  
"At last count all of them. Maybe more."  
"Well none of them know a thing. They all get an F in Willow."  
"But I want Oz to get an A, and oh, one of those gold stars."

They sat down on a bench and continued to talk.

"He will."  
"Well he better hurry. I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend."  
"I doubt that'll happen Will. Just because you haven't kissed doesn't mean you aren't his real girlfriend. You did go out."  
"You and Angel kissed before you became official."  
"Yes and if you remember I went to kill him the next night. And the next time I did kiss him I burnt a cross onto his chest. Don't worry, you and Oz are more of a couple than Angel and I were at the beginning of our relationship."  
"Thanks Buffy."  
"Hey no probs."  
"So how are you going? It's been a week, not that I'm counting."

Buffy had to laugh at her friend's enthusiasm.

"It's so hard. I was going on two minutes there without thinking about Angel. Everywhere I look I see him. His eyes and mouth and…"  
"Okay stop there."  
"You know what I mean. I see his eyes in my mind all the time. I fell asleep in biology yesterday, Xander woke me up and I almost kissed Mr Taylor. I could have been a disaster."  
"I think you need some help in concentrating. Let's get Xander and have a vid fest before patrol."  
"Thanks Will. I need some serious help."  
"Great I'll give Xander a call. What's his number again? Oh, yah, 1-800-I'm-dating-a-skanky-ho."  
"Meow!"  
"Really? Thanks. I've never gotten a meow before."  
"Well deserved."  
"Darn tootin'. I'm just saying, Xander and Cordelia? I mean, what does he see in her anyway?"  
"How about we leave it to the fact that he's a guy."  
"For now."

They walked off to maths both thinking about the strangeness that was the three guys in their lives.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

After watching a movie at Buffy's, to which Cordelia invited herself, Cordy and Xander dropped Willow home and Buffy at the cemetery before heading off to a secluded part of the woods. As Buffy was walking through Restfield Cemetery when she felt the air stir behind her. She grabbed her stake andtossed it behind her. The Figure caught it and Buffy smiled.

"Do you have any idea how dead you'd be if I couldn't feel you?"

She tried to look stern but failed as she turned to look at her lover's eyes.

"I can fight. 200 years practice."  
"Just don't die on me."  
"I have no intention of dying my love. You know that."

She launched herself into his embrace.

"Angel I've missed you so much. I was going crazy just ask Willow or Xander. I almost lost it in Bio yesterday cause I was thinking about you."

Angel lent forward and kissed her so that she'd stop rambling.

"I know exactly what you mean. I have never loved someone like I love you. God I want you so much right now."  
"That can be arranged."  
"Buffy, your mum."  
"Working late."  
"It is late. And we can't go back to my house cause your mum will wonder where you are."  
"Yeah. That's where Willow comes in. And don't argue. I'll most likely be in an asylum tomorrow if I'm not with you. Even if it's only for a few hours."

Angel sighed and smiled.

"The things you talk me into."

Buffy smiled and led the way back to his apartment.

"Did you hear that?"

Cordelia sat up.

"What is it now?"

She was starting to get really annoyed. No matter what she did her boyfriend just wouldn't pay attention.

"I thought I heard something."  
"Is Willow sending out some sort of distress signal that only you can hear?"  
"huh?"

They went back to making out. All of a sudden Xander heard a noise.

"Okay now I know I heard something."

Cordy pushed him off and reached for her keys.

"Alright. That's it. You know your mind hasn't been here all night. How bout I just drop you off…"

As she said this a large hairy arm punched a hole in the top of the convertible. Xander and Cordy reeled back screaming.

"Get us outta here!"

As the creature reached for them again Cordelia realised her keys weren't in the ignition.

Oh krap.

"Where are the keys?" She yelled.  
"We should be moving."

Xander was really freaking. Cordelia glanced down and saw the keys on the floor

"Oh I got 'em! Got 'em."

She played around with them for a few seconds and eventually managed to get them in the ignition. She put the car into reverse and screamed as she gunned the car backwards. She slammed on the brakes and whatever was on the roof fell off. Cordelia rammed the car into drive and sped off.

"Told ya I heard something." Xander muttered  
"Yeah great so once you were right. I've witnessed a miracle. Can we please go see Giles?"  
"Where's your phone, I'll call him.'

She handed him her cell and turned the corner that led to Main st.

"Giles. Yeah I know it's late just listen. There's a thing in the woods. No we're more than positive it wasn't a vampire. Vamps aren't fury. Okay bye."  
"What did he say?"  
"Keep safe and we'll check the damage in the morning.'  
"Well we can't go back to my house dad will freak and I don't like your parents."  
"Exactly so we'll go to Buffy's."  
"Give me my phone."  
"Who are you calling?"  
"Buffy."  
"It'll wake her mum.'  
"Her cell dummy."  
"Can't we just climb in her window?"  
"And have her stake us I think not."

Cordelia dialled a number that Xander was surprised she knew by heart.

"Buffy hi. We were attacked can we come over. Oh my God I don't want to know. That's what they all say. Does Willow know? Fill me in later."

She hung up and spun the car around. Xander grabbed the dashboard and started to pray.

"Oh shut up you looser."  
"Where are you going? Buffy's house is in that direction."  
"She's not there and we are not going to where she is."  
"So where are we going?"

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Buffy looked over at Angel and rolled her eyes.

"Cordy. She and Xander were attacked and it seems that Giles suggested they stay with me."  
"Oh God. Are they coming here? I can't handle that."  
"Sweetheart don't worry, I sent them to Willow's."  
"Cordelia and Willow in the same sentence. Weird."  
"Yeah I know. Wait till they turn up at Willow's, I would love to be a fly her wall for that conversation."  
"Well as much as I love to see you standing there like that I think that you had better come back here."  
"As you wish my love."

The next day everyone excluding Angel were standing around Cordy's dads' car as they watched Giles run off toward the library.

"He needs to get a pet." Buffy commented. Come on guys we have PE."  
"And your excited why?" Xander asked.  
"Because I have recently acquired the information that we are doing self defense."  
"Where did you get that info?"  
"Angel."  
"Huh?" Xander was really confused.  
"The PE schedule is in the staff room. Angel saw it the other day and he told me."  
"Oh well lets go then." Willow and Buffy linked arms and headed toward the girls locker rooms.

In the gym everyone got up and moved to their groups. Buffy was calming Willow down because she was nervous about being in a group with Oz. she looked up and saw Larry with Theresa.

"I better go and be the dutiful slayer."  
"Huh."  
"Protecting Theresa from evil."

Willow giggled and walked over to Oz

"No a-a-actually, I think, uh, in our group there are a few of us."

Buffy came up behind her.

"And I'm one of the few."

Larry sneered at her and turned to the teacher. When she had finished explaining what she wanted Theresa looked wary so Buffy took pity on her and partnered up with Larry. They got into position and Buffy put a move she knew by heart into practice all the while trying to pretend it was Angel behind her.

"Uhh! Uhh!" Buffy was pulling on Larry's arm  
"Oh Summers, your turning me on."

He grabbed her butt and Willow winced as a look passed over her features that she had seen so many times before when she was fighting. Buffy was angry with a capital A.

Oh oh

Buffy flipped Larry over and stood in a fighter's stance. Everyone looked at Larry then up to Buffy.

"That works to." Oz said pointing to the ground

The PE teacher looked at Buffy in amazement.

"Not even I could do that." She muttered.

From the doorway leading into the gym Angel smiled in amusement. He had heard what Larry had said and knew in an instant it was the wrong thing to say, especially to Buffy.

Better get her out of an awkward situation.

He walked into the gym and Buffy automatically relaxed at the sight of him. He walked over to the teacher and spoke quietly to her. She nodded and turned to the class.

"Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz are all required in the Library. Larry I think you had better go and see the nurse."

The gang all left with Cordelia who said she needed to take Larry to the nurse. As they were leaving Harmony looked at Angel and put on a sickly smile.

"Sugar and spice and all things nice." She told him. Cordelia patted her on the shoulder.  
"Taken." She stated.  
"Huh?"

Angel reached out and took Buffy's hand and together they walked out of the gym.

"Krap." Harmony muttered.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

In the Library Giles demonstrated the lunar cycle and the werewolf's nature.

"Quite the party animal." Buffy quipped when he was done  
"Quite. And it uh acts on-on pure instinct. No conscience, uh, uh predatory and, and aggressive."

Buffy shrugged and looked around.

"In other words your typical male."  
"On behalf of my gender hey." Xander managed to look offended.  
"Yes, let's not jump to any conclusions." Giles agreed.  
"I didn't jump. I took a tiny step and there conclusions were."  
"Valid assumption though." Angel stated and Oz agreed.  
"The point is that out wolf man could easily be a wolf woman or-or anyone else bitten by a werewolf."  
"So I'm guessing your standard silver bullets are in order here?" Xander asked sitting up.  
"No. No bullets. No matter who this werewolf is, I-it's still a human being, who may be completely unaware of his or her condition."  
"So tonight we bring it back alive."  
"Agreed. Buffy and Angel and I will go the woods and see what we can find. The rest of you be careful, I don't want you getting attacked."

"Anything yet?" Giles asked Buffy. Angel came up from a different direction  
"Yes and you wont believe what I saw. Britney Podell was making out with Owen Stadeel but he goes with Barrett Williams. If she ever found…" Buffy realized what Giles meant. "No, um, no, no sign of the werewolf. How about you guys?"

Angel shook his head

"Uh, the same. I thought we might uh…I thought we might knock on a few windows, uh ask if anyone's seen anything yet."

Buffy and Angel looked at him in disbelief.

"Giles, no ones seen anything."  
"Oh, yes. No, of-of-of course no, no. Yes."

With that Giles headed off in one direction and Angel and Buffy in another. Once through the bushes they separated. Buffy went through a clearing and Angel went around it. All of a sudden Buffy found herself a couple of feet in the air. She looked down and saw a gun pointed at her.

"Gotcha." He sneered. He lowered the gun and squinted. "What the hell?"  
"Angel." She yelled "Giles

They came running from opposite ends of the clearing.

"Hey." Giles said pulling up.  
"Whoa." Angel exclaimed running in front of Giles to protect him. He raised his hands.  
"Hands are good right about there." The man replied.  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" Giles asked.  
"The name's Cain. I'm the one with the gun, which means I'm the one who gets to do the interviewing."  
"Ahem. Hey before we get all chummy here, how about we do something about me being in this net thing."

Angel got the impression that if she could her hands would be on her hips. Cain let out a breath and cut the rope. Buffy fell to the ground and Angel went over to help detangle her.

"You all right?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah."

Cain looked her over.

"Gotta say I'm impressed."  
"Excuse me?"

Buffy looked at Giles then back at Cain

"Well it's good to get the fruit while it's fresh."

Angel growled and held Buffy around the waist.

"You'd be wise to take that back." Giles stated in a low voice  
"Hey what a couple of guys and a girl do in lover's lane at night is nobody's bui…"

Angel let go of Buffy and Giles stepped forward. Buffy held both of Angels' hands and put out a hand to stop Giles.

"Oh okay hey enough repulsive brain. It's not what you think. We're hunting werewolves."

Cain laughed and Buffy looked taken aback.

"It's funny if you don't believe in werewolves."  
"No it's funny thinking about you three catching one. I mean this guy looks like he's auditioning to be a librarian, he's a playgirl model and you, well you're a girl."  
"I assure you she's quite capable." Giles said standing up a little taller.  
"In more ways than one." Angel muttered so that only Buffy could hear him. She grinned at him.  
"Uh-huh. Lemme ask you something sweetheart. Exactly how many of these animals have you taken out?"  
"As of today?"  
"I tore a tooth a tooth from the mouth of every werewolf that I killed." He held out a necklace, "This one will bring the total to an even dozen."  
"So your just gonna kill it?" Buffy was shocked.  
"Well see that's the thing. Their pelts fetch a pretty penny in Sri Lanka, and it's a little hard to skin 'em where they're alive."  
"Y-you hunt werewolves for sport?" Giles was not amused.  
"No, no. I'm in purely for the money.'

Angel wasn't assured.

"And it doesn't bother you that a werewolf is a person twenty-eight days out of the month?" Buffy asked a little disgusted.  
"That's why I only hunt 'em the other three. I'd really love to stay and chat but I'm on a tight schedule. Any idea where the boys and girls like to get together around here?"  
"You're looking for a party?" Angel was confused.  
"No but the werewolf is. They're suckers for the whole sexual heat thing. Sense it miles away. Since this little doggie ain't here, I guess it found another place."  
"Sorry. Wish I could help you." Buffy tried to look dumb.  
"But you don't know squat? Gee what a surprise."

After he had gone Buffy turned and headed toward the car.

"Where are we going?" Giles asked.  
"I think I know where to look. We just have to make it there before mein furrier."  
"Look, I've gotta go. The sun."  
"Angel the sun isn't for at least 6 hours."  
"I know but what Cain said about you made me a little jumpy. The adrenaline is kinda pumping. I'm gonna walk home and see if I can get a few stakings or beheadings in."  
"Oh okay. But don't get hurt or I might find something to stake."  
"I'll drop by your house and say goodnight before dawn."  
"Just be careful.'  
"You to.'

Angel retreated into the shadows and Buffy got into the car. Giles drove off following Buffy's directions.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

As Angel was walking home he saw Theresa. The girl seemed scared and kept looking behind her. He ran through the gardens so that he was in front of her. She slammed into him and gave a little scream.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah I just uh, I-I thought I heard something…behind me."

Angel walked around trying to see what was there. He felt something but couldn't see it.

"No one there."  
"Oh I guess I was wrong. I could have sworn that…"  
"It's okay. It can get pretty scary out here all alone at night." Angel smiled in reassurance.  
"Yeah." Theresa smiled back.

She looks familiar, I wonder if she knows Buffy."

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere? Don't you go to school with Buffy?"  
"Oh you know Buffy?" Theresa smiled in relief.

"Yes I do. Very well."  
"Oh." Theresa kept smiling.  
"Come on. Let's get you home."

They walked together taking a quick glance over their shoulders.

"So how do you know Buffy?" Theresa asked.  
"We're going out."  
"she's lucky to have you."  
"No I'm the lucky one."  
"I wish I was like her. People respect her and a lot are actually afraid of her. You should have seen her in class today."  
"I did see her. I was the one who came and got her to go to the library.'  
"Oh yeah. Listen thanks for walking me home."  
"No problem."

Angel left her at the gate and walked off. Theresa walked up the path and was about to go inside when somebody grabbed her.

"Now she'll be afraid of you." A voice said as she was pulled away. "I don't like people taking my things without asking."  
"What?" Theresa asked as she felt a sharp pain In her neck.

"looks as if you were right" Giles commented  
"Who could resist Sunnydale's house of hormones."

They got out of the car as Willow and Cordy came running up.

"There werewolf, it's in there." Willow gasped.

Thank God their safe Buffy thought as she ran into the building.

Outside the bouncer closed the door. Giles paced nervously as Willow and Cordelia lent against the car. The Bronze staff were waiting in a huddle, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Cain came up to Giles.

"Thought you didn't know where the wolf would be."  
"Huh?" Willow asked.  
"The blond chick said she didn't know where the kids hung out In this town."

Cordelia snorted and Willow grinned. Giles turned to Cain.

"Buffy not knowing about the Bronze. That's a joke. She spends half her life here."  
"Well where is she?"

As he said that There came a crash from inside that was soon followed by the tinkering of breaking glass. A few moments later the door swung open and Buffy stepped out.

"It's safe now."

Everyone followed Buffy back inside as the staff were cleaning up, Cain watched as Buffy put the chain back into her bag.

"You let it get away."  
"I didn't let it do anything. I had the chain around its neck."  
"Chain." He threw his hands up in the air. "What were you going to do, take it for a walk?"  
"I was going to lock it up."  
"That's beautiful." He walked towards her. "This is what happens when a woman tries to do a mans job"

Buffy got up as Giles came up behind her having heard the entire conversation.

"Now look here Mr. Cain. This girl risked her life trying to capture a beast that you haven't as yet been able to find."  
"Uh-huh. And daddy's doing a great job carrying her bag of milk bones."

Giles threw down the bag but managed not to kill the guy. Cain nodded and turned to the slayer.

"You know sis, if that thing out there harms someone it's gonna be on your pretty little head. I hop you can live with that."

Buffy stared at him.

"I live with that everyday."  
"First they tell me I can't hunt an elephant for its ivory…" He turned and left. "Now I've got to deal with people for the ethical treatment of werewolves."  
"Pillock." Giles muttered. "Right let's move out."

He and Buffy went back to the car.

As all this was going down, the werewolf had made its way to the loading dock on the other side of the bronze. It turned and sniffed the air then looked down and saw a pool of blood on the sidewalk. It kept walking down the side of the trailer when suddenly Theresa fell down in front of it. The wolf made no move toward the body but looked up as Drucilla came out licking her fingers. She growled at the wolf and it growled back. Drucilla stared at it and growled back a little louder. She backed away from the body and ran back down the ally. The wolf didn't move until the back door of the Bronze opened and a person came out. The wolf followed the same path as Druculla as the young girl screamed.

* * *

**Ch. 6**

In the park Buffy headed back toward the car. She was extremely tired. She called out to let Giles know she was coming.

"Giles."

Getting no reply she ran to the car.

"Giles!"

She looked through the window and saw Giles wake up.

"Uhh." He took off his glasses."  
"I didn't see you there. I thought something had happened."  
"Oh no, I'm, ah…"

Buffy got into the car just as the news started.

"I'm okay. I'm just, um; fine…uh, just, uh, I'm uh…Uh any sign of the werewolf?"  
"No, I'm guessing you didn't see anything either from that vantage point of having your eyes closed."  
"It's, uh, it's, it's, uh, gonna be light soon, so we'd better…"  
"Wait."

Buffy turned up the radio and listened

"Police say that the incident was apparently connected to the animal mutilation which occurred two nights ago. The coroner's office has identified the body as that of Sunnydale high School student Theresa Klusmeyer, age seventeen. The authorities ask that anyone with further information…"  
"Buffy, we're gonna get this thing. We have another whole night. There's nothing more we can do now. It's nearly sunrise, that werewolf wont be a werewolf much longer."  
"I wanna go home."  
"Of course."  
"I couldn't save her."

Giles sped off as the first tear fell.

Buffy climbed in her window about an hour before dawn. Angel was lying down on her bed holding Mr. Gordo. He rushed over when he saw her tear-streaked face.

"Leannan what's wrong?"  
"Theresa died. The police found her body about an hour ago."  
"That's impossible."  
"How do you mean?"  
"I walked her home. I left her as she was about to go through the door."  
"The werewolf must have got her before she went inside."  
"Oh my love I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have made sure she was inside."  
"No Angel it's not your fault okay. Please don't blame yourself."  
"I'll stop blaming myself only if you stop blaming yourself."  
"What? I'm not…"  
"Yes you are. Now stop it. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Buffy burst into tears and buried her face in Angel's chest. Angel picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he lay hr down. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Angel held her hand and stayed by her side until he really had to leave.

Oz sat up and took a look around.

"Huh."

He turned the phone off and began to let the fact that he was a werewolf sink in. After a while he remembered school and figured he'd better make an appearance. When he hit the school he didn't look at anyone, he just headed straight for the library. He paused outside the door and took a big breath before entering. Inside he saw Buffy wearing a whole in the floor, Willow and Giles were sitting at the table and Xander was at the counter. Oz looked t Willow and realized she was upset.

"I can't believe I let that thing get away. Cain was right; I shoulda killed it when I had the chance."  
"Killed what?"  
"Uh, the, uh, the werewolf. It-it-it was out last night" Giles replied.  
"Is everybody okay? Did anybody get bitten or-or scratched?"  
"No we're okay." Willow claimed.

She's okay.

"Gladness."  
"Yeah but it got someone. Theresa." Oz realized what was going down  
"Got as in…"

Buffy looked at him and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Krap

"And I coulda stopped it." Buffy sat down  
"Well we-we have one more night." Giles stated.  
"Another night." Oz started to pray he had heard wrong.  
"Oh yeah, believe me I', gonna give that wolfie something to howl about."  
"Hmm." Oz was really beyond coherent thought. Xander came over.  
"But while we hang here doing nothing, there's a human werewolf walking around out there, probably making fun of us."  
"The way werewolves always do." Willow frowned.  
"But there's really no way to tell who it is."  
"Sure there is." Xander replied, "Giles knows stuff and I'm practically an expert on the subject."  
"On account of once you were a hyena?" Willow asked.  
"I know what it's like to crave the taste of freshly killed meat, to be taken over by those uncontrollable urges."

Buffy looked with a smirk on her face.

Not unlike Angels Willow noticed.

"You said you didn't remember anything about that" Xander laughed.  
"I said I didn't remember anything about that. Look the point is, I have an affinity with this thing. I can get inside its head." He closed his eyes and started to sniff like a dog. "I'm a big bad wolf. I'm on the prowl. I'm sniffing, I'm snarling, I'm a slobbering predator, I'm…" He opened his eyes, "Right in front of us."

He opened his eyes and stared at Oz whose eyes opened wide in fear.

Oh oh

"It's obvious who I am."

Now I'm in for it.

"I'm Larry."

Huh?

"The guys practically got wolf boy stamped on his forehead. You got the dog bite; you got the aggression, not to mention the excessive back hair."  
"And he was awfully gleeful about tormenting Theresa." Buffy remarked.  
"Still that doesn't necessarily mean that…" Giles was a little hesitant.  
"I'm gonna go talk to him. Gonna force a confession out of him."  
"Good. Go. Uh in the mean time, we need to cover our bases. Willow, um check the student files. See if anybody else fits the profile. Uh Buffy?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"I-if none of that works, I think I may have an alternative."

Giles went into his office and Buffy turned to willow and Oz

"Yeah, me and the werewolf alone in a cage for three minutes, that's all I ask."

She got up and followed Giles into his office. Willow shook her head and turned to Oz.

"Are you okay?"

Oz realized he was on the planet earth and focused on Willow.

"What?"  
"You kind of knew Theresa."  
"Oh yeah. I, uh, I'm trying not to think about it. It's…it's a lot."  
"It is. But we can do stuff to help. Sometimes it feels good to help."  
"Uh-huh." Oz replied spacing out again.

Buffy started to come out of the office but stopped dead (no pun intended) so that she didn't interrupt her best friend.

"Well like looking up stuff. I'm gonna be doing that most of the night. You could help me, help together?" Willow was a little uncertain  
"I can't. Um, uh, I'm busy"

Buffy realized Oz was nervous and didn't really know what to do.

"Oh, so…"  
"I…I gotta go

Oz bolted leaving Willow a little more than confused.

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Buffy went over to try and comfort her.

"So what's the scuttlebutt? Anybody besides Larry fit our werewolf profile?"  
"There's one name that keeps getting spit out. Aggressive behavior, run-ins with authorities about a screen full of violent incidents."  
"Okay most of them were not my fault. Somebody else started them I was just defending myself." Buffy gave a little smile.  
"They say it's a good idea to count to ten when you're angry."  
"One…Two….Three."

Willow looked back at her laptop.

"I'll keep looking."  
"I, um noticed you were looking solo."  
"Yeah. Oz wanted to be someplace that was away. From me."  
"I'm sorry.'

Willow looked to Buffy with a frustrated sigh.

"I can't figure him out. He's so hot and cold, or luke-warm and cold."  
"Welcome to the mystery that is men." Buffy replied with a smile. "I think it goes something like, they grow body hair, they lose all ability to tell you what they really want, well most of the time anyway."

Buffy concluded her theory with a smile. Willow caught her hidden meaning and rolled her eyes.

"I t doesn't seem like a fair trade." She stood up and put her laptop in its case.  
"Well if you wanna speed up the quotient with Oz maybe you need to do something daring, maybe you need to make the first move."  
"Well, that won't make me a slur?"  
"I think your reputation will remain intact."  
"It used to be so much easier to tell if a boy liked you. He'd punch you on the arm then run back to his friends."  
"Those were the days."

At that moment Xander came up and punched Buffy on the arm.

"Hey."

Remembering their conversation only moments before the two girls smiled at each other.

"I'll see you guys later." Buffy was confused. "Cordelia asked me to look over her history homework. I think that means I might actually have to do it." Buffy nodded and Willow walked off.  
"Wow those two gals are hanging out a lot together. This would be a good time to panic."

Buffy laughed as they went down that hall.

"So how'd it go with Larry?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked abruptly  
""I think that's supposed to mean, 'How'd it go with Larry?'" Buffy repeated as she opened her locker.  
"He's not the werewolf. Can't we just leave it at that? Must you continue to push and push?"  
"I'm sorry. I was just wondering."  
"Well, he's not."  
"Okay." Buffy replied in a calm voice.'  
"Okay." Xander calmed down.  
"But there goes our lead suspect." She sighed. "Which puts us back at square boned."

Buffy closed the door of her locked and continued down the hall.

"You're not boned you're Buffy. Eradicator of evil. Defender of um…things that need defending.'

Buffy raised here eyebrows.

"Tell that to Theresa. She could have used my defending before she was ripped apart by that…" Buffy stopped, a thoughtful look passed over her features.  
"Werewolf." Xander supplied helpfully.  
"No where in any of the reports does it say anything about her being mauled. I mean it was linked to the animal attacks from he other night so we just assumed werewolf."  
"What else should we have assumed?"

Buffy took off down the hall and out of the gates. Xander was hot on her heels only a little further back. They ran down the street to the Sunnydale funeral home, about 20 minutes, where Theresa was laid out. Buffy watched her for a few moments before slowly going over. Xander hit the place just as she reached Theresa. Buffy pulled the scarf down and two holed were reveled.

"Vampire." She stated.

Buffy let the scarf slip back into place.

"That's good right? I mean in the sense of the werewolf didn't get her, and…" Xander got the look from Buffy. "No, there is no good here."  
"No good. Instead of not protecting Theresa from the werewolf, I was able to not protect her from something just as bad."

Buffy went over to the register and looked down a list of signatures.

"She had a lot of friends."

She picked up the pen and signed her name

"Buffy you can't blame yourself for every death that happens in Sunnydale. If it weren't for you people'd be lined up five deep waitin' to get buried. Willow would be Robbie the robots love slave, I wouldn't even have a head, and Theresa's a vampire."

Theresa sat up, saw Buffy and Xander and growled. Buffy spun around as Theresa got out of the coffin. Buffy lunged for her as Xander stepped back. Buffy managed to pin Theresa down after a few moments of struggling. She grabbed the leg of an easel as a makeshift stake and poised it over the heart when suddenly Theresa spoke.

"Drucilla sends Angel her love."

Buffy was thrown by the statement the stake was knocked out of her hand. The tables turned And Theresa prepared to bite Buffy. Suddenly she was a cloud of dust. Buffy looked up and saw Xander holding the rest of the easel. She rolled over to get up.

"Drucilla want Angel." She said to herself as she got to her knees  
"Are you okay?" He offered Buffy his hand which she accepted.  
"This isn't happening. She's still gonna come after Angel." Xander gave her a hug.  
"Don't let her get to you. She's just upset that you have Angel and she doesn't"

Buffy looked up at Xander and gave a little smile. She picked up her backpack and walked outside. Xander hung back and stared out after her.

"Oh no, my life's not to complicated.

With that he walked out and checked his watch.

too late to back to school .

He said goodbye to Buffy and went home. Buffy started to go back to the school but changed directions and started the trip to Angels.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

When Buffy turned up at Angel's he knew something was wrong but she wasn't talking so Angel didn't push. Together they headed off toward the school. Buffy sighed and Angel decided he couldn't take anymore.

"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"I killed Theresa."  
"Buffy, we've been over this. You didn't kill anyone."  
"No I meant I staked her. Theresa was made into a vampire."  
"Oh Buffy I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."

Angel took her hand and kissed it as they kept walking.

"Drucilla sends her love."  
"What?"  
"Theresa told me that Drucilla send you her love. She's gonna keep coming after you."  
"Sweetheart I love you, not her. Don't worry I won't let her get me."  
"Good."

Angel stopped and kissed her under a street light before continuing on their way. Buffy and Angel walked into the library holding hands. They walked up to Giles who was busy assembling a gun.

"Sorry we're late. I had to do some unscheduled slayage in the form of Theresa."

Giles stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Theresa's a vampire?"  
"Was. Drucilla sent her to me and Angel, a little token of her affection."  
"Oh Buffy I'm sorry."

Buffy took Angel's hand.

"Not now Giles. We can have ourselves a good anger management class after we bag ourselves a werewolf."

Giles finished assembling the gun and checked the mechanism.

"All set." He grabbed a dart. "Let's go find this thing." He started out the door but Buffy hung back.  
"Just one question: How exactly do we find this thing?"

As she asked the question Willow burst into the library.

"It's Oz, its Oz."

Angel caught her and slowed her down.

"Wh-what's Oz?"  
"The werewolf."  
"Are you certain?" Giles inquired.

Willow was a little frantic and this left no doubt in Angels mind.

"Can't you just trust me on this one? He-he said he was going through all these changes, then he went through all these…changes."  
"Where is he now?" Buffy put a hand on her friends shoulder.  
"In the woods."  
"Let's go." Angel started leading them out, willow grabbed Giles's arm.  
"Go where. You're not gonna kill Oz! Yeah he's a werewolf but he doesn't mean to be."  
"Don't worry Willow. We're not going to hurt him." Buffy soothed. They continued out of the library.  
"I put enough Phenobarbital in this thing to sink a small elephant. It should be enough fir a large werewolf." Giles told Willow.

They ran out of the school and down the road. None of them stopped running till they hit the woods. When they got there Giles and Willow slowed down but Buffy and Angel picked up speed, their super hearing picking up the click of a gun. They came up to the clearing where Cain was pointing his gun at Oz.

"Good doggy. Now play dead."

As he was pulling the trigger Buffy kicked him and the shot went wild. Oz looked at Buffy as she grabbed the gun. Buffy flipped Cain over and took the gun away, throwing it to Angel. Angel knocked him out with the butt of the gun as Oz ran at Buffy. Willow and Giles arrived as Oz got Buffy and lifted her off the ground. Angel used the gun to move Oz's head away from Buffy so as she wouldn't get bitten.

One wolf is enough He thought.

Giles took aim with the tranquilizer but Oz turned so that Buffy was in between Giles and him.

"Careful." Both Willow and Angel called  
"Damn it." Giles exclaimed.

Angel raised the riffle and smashed it on Oz's head. Willow gave a small yelp and Buffy fell to the ground. Oz looked around and swiped the gun away from Angel and pushed him into Buffy. They both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Another situation and I'd be very happy right now

Angel gave Buffy a quick kiss and jumped up. Buffy scrambled to her feet just as Oz pushed her into Willow and Giles. Willow raised the gun and took a shot as he charged them. He fell over unconscious.

"I shot oz." Willow looked shocked.  
"You saved us." Giles amended.

Giles took the gun from Willow as Buffy retrieved Cains gun, who had just regained consciousness.

"No wonder this town's overrun with monsters. No one here's man enough to kill 'em."  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Cain looked at Buffy as she bent the gun in a nice arc. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How about you let the door hit you on the ass on the way out of town."

Rendered speechless Cain left and Buffy went over to Willow.

"You think it'll be okay?" Willow asked Buffy. They both looked at Giles.  
"He'll be a little sore in the morning but…he'll be Oz."  
"Let's get him back to the library." Buffy said looking at Angel. He nodded and picked up the wolf taking him back to the school.

* * *

Ch. 9

The next day Buffy, Xander and Angel (Who had to stay at the school again cause of the sun) walked into the lounge.

"This is all so weird. I mean, how are we supposed to act when we see him?" Xander asked.  
"Well it's gotta be weird for him too. Now that we know so much."

Angel nodded and let Buffy take his hand.

"All I know is I'll never be able to look at him the same again." Xander mused.  
"He's still a human being, most of the time." Buffy frowned.  
"Who are we talking about?"  
"Oz." Angel replied  
"Who are you talking about?" Buffy wondered  
"No one." Xander replied shaking his head.

They stopped at the snack machines so Buffy could get a drink. Xander looked over at Larry as he helped a girl pick up her books because some of his friends had knocked them out of her hands.

"Hey let me get those."  
"Thanks."

Larry's friends weren't the only ones surprised by his behavior. Larry came over to Xander.

"Hey! Xander. Look, about what you did. I-I owe you."  
"What'd you do?" Buffy asked.  
"It's not something we should really be talking about. Ever." He said pointedly to Larry.  
"I know, I know. It's just well, thanks."

He's gay Angel realized.

"That was weird." Buffy commented. They all sat down at a table, Buffy on Angels lap.  
"What, it's not okay for one guy to like another guy just because he happened to be in the same locker room with him when absolutely nothing happened and I thought I told you not to push."

Cool it Xand He chastised himself.

"All I meant is he that didn't try to look up my skirt."  
"This is a good thing." Angel stated wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist.  
"Oh, oh yeah. That's, that's the weirdness."  
"Weirdness abounds lately. Maybe it's the moon. That does stuff to people." Buffy mused.  
"I've heard that."  
"I've seen it." Angel mumbled. Xander raised his eyebrows at his just as Willow walked past  
"Certainly gonna put a strain on Willow and Oz's relationship." Buffy watched her friend go by without even noticing them.  
"What relationship? I mean, what kind of life could the possibly have together?" He started counting off his fingers. "We're talking obedience school, paper training, Oz is always in the backyard burying their things, and that kind of breed can turn on its owner."  
"I don't know. I kinda see Oz as the loyal type." Buffy smiled at Angel who smiled back.  
"All I'm saying is she's not safe with him. If it were up to me…"  
"Xander…It's not up to you."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Come on, Giles should be done talking to Oz by now."

She started to walk down the hall with Angel and Xander on either side.

"What are you going to do for the rest f the day sweetie?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh you know, make out with Cordy, catch a class, make out with Cordy."

Xander received a super strength hit from both Buffy and Angel.

"Ow, just kidding. He Angel no hard feelings?"  
"Whatever.'  
"So _lover_ what are you doing for the rest of the day?"  
"Oh my God, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Buffy and Angel laughed at Xander's reaction and waked into the library.

Oz watched Willow walk off. He had a smile on his face.

"A werewolf in love." He walked off to his next class.

**The End...Or is it?**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, Thanks heaps for reviewing, you made my day :)**

**michebabyblue:** Thanx heaps. and yes there is more...possibly much much more :P  
**Emily:** Glad 2 hear it...though if u said iut was bad i would still be happy. a review is a review :P  
**JadedTruth:** lol, yea there's more. glad ur liking  
**Maria:** Yup yup :)  
**Ceel:** I rarely give up :p  
**REALbluelightsaber:** Yup, those and then some :)  
**NextGenSeperStar: I** will :) i plan to keep most things simmilar except the obvious happy's  
**dalmatiangrl2:** YIPPIE! i join in on ur happyness :p  
**chosen-one91:** I'm a hopeless romantic so the Fairytale BA is always in my mind :P these eps we're BEGGING to be re-written. i'm glad ur enjoying them  
**txgrlif:** will do :)


	4. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered**

**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fox, Many other people. One day I'll write them all.  
**Rating:** Same as show.  
**Authors Notes**: Thoughts are in signs as usual.  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 and the other stories in this series :)

Please R&R, it's like oxygen, a much needed thing :p

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Buffy and Xander were patrolling one side of the cemetery while Willow and Angel were doing the other. Buffy was sitting on a headstone while Xander dangled a necklace in front of her face.

"What do you think?" he asked  
"It's nice." She complemented  
"But do you think Cordelia would like it?"  
"I don't know." Buffy smirked "Does she know what one of these things is?"  
"Okay, big yuks." He put the locket back in his pocket. "When are you guys gonna stop making fun of me for dating Cordelia?"  
"I'm sorry. But, never. I just think you could find someone more… better."  
"Parallel universe maybe. Here the only other person I'm interested in is unavailable."

Buffy got what he meant and nodded

"Oh"  
"Besides, Cordy and I have really been getting along. We don't fight as much. Yesterday we just sat together, not even speaking, you know, just enjoying comfortable silence. Man that was dull."  
"I'm glad you guys are getting along. Almost really. And you shouldn't stress about the gift."  
"This is new territory for me. My valentines are usually met with heartfelt restraining orders."  
"She'll love it." Buffy assured him  
"I wish dating was like slaying - simple. Direct. Stake to the heart, no muss no fuss…"

As he said that a vamp came up out of the grave that Xander was standing on. He fell back with a yell as Buffy jumped down from the head stone. She grabbed a stake out of her pocket and started to fight the vamp.

God this dude is strong.

Buffy managed to dust him then helped Xander get up.

"Sorry, Xand. Have to say slaying is a tad more perilous than dating."  
"You're obviously not dating Cordelia"  
"No but I'm dating a vamp."  
"At least you know what species he is."

Buffy smiled and they went down the path to where Willow and Angel were waiting.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Buffy walked past Harmony as she was walking away from Cordelia. The Cordette's were all laughing and they just laughed harder as she went by. Buffy looked up at Cordelia just in time to see a flicker of hurt run over her features. Almost as quickly the look had passed and Cordy was back to her usual self.

I wonder what they said.

She shrugged and followed Cordy down the hall to their American Lit. class. After an enormously boring period the bell finally rang. As Buffy got up to hand in her assignment she silently thanked Angel for knowing what Ms. Beakmen was going on about. Willow stopped at Amy Madison's desk on the way out so Buffy stopped too.

"Hey, Amy."  
"Hey." She got up and pulled on her backpack. "Are you guys going to the Valentine's Day dance at the Bronze? I think it's gonna be a lot of fun."

Willow turned around and looked at Buffy excitedly.

"Go ahead. You know you wanna say it."

Buffy complied. Willow looked at Amy again with a huge smile on her face.

"My boyfriend's in the band!

Amy laughed.

"Cool."

Willow looked back at Buffy.

"I think you've now told everybody." Buffy stated  
"Only in this hemisphere."

Amy turned to Buffy.

"What about you?"

Buffy smiled.

"Yeah I'm there."  
"Hot new honey?"  
"Believe me when I say, 'uh-huh'. Though not the new bit. Kinda old actually."

Amy took in the double meaning and raised an eyebrow. They all walked up to the teacher's desk, and Buffy handed in her paper.

"Thank you."

Buffy headed out of the room as Willow held up her paper as well. Xander was just making his way down the aisle behind Amy.

"Thank you." Ms. Beakmen told Willow.

She headed out the door with Buffy and they started toward the lounge.

"Valentines day has to be one of the best days of the year you know. You can spend as much time with your boyfriend as you want and no one even blinks an eye."  
"I know. It would be a lot easier if our parents knew we were dating. My mum thinks Angel is my history tutor. Which is fine. It means the avoidance of questions like, 'How old are you?', 'What do your parents do?' and 'Come on a Sunday picnic.'"

As Buffy said this Amy bounded down the stairs ahead of them with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just glad we're not solo on Valentine's Day." Willow commented

As she said this Xander came up behind them.

"After the dance Mum and I are gonna pig out and have a vid-fest."  
"Did you guys see that?" Xander asked  
"See what?" Buffy looked at Xander.  
"In class. I think Amy just worked some magic on Ms. Beakman." Xander finished  
"You mean like witchcraft?" Buffy was surprised  
"You know, her mom's a witch." Willow pointed out.  
"And an amateur psycho. Amy's the last person that should be messing with that stuff." Buffy sounded a little concerned  
"Maybe I should go talk to her." Xander mused  
"Buffy!" They all looked up as Giles caught up with them, "Buffy... Might I have a word?"  
"Have a sentence, even." She quipped  
"Oh. Good. Well, uh..."

They stopped as Giles looked through Jenny's classroom.

"Back it up before you leave." She told a student as she stepped into the hall. She glanced up and saw Giles and Buffy.  
"Rupert." She called smiling.  
"Ms. Calendar. Uh I mean Jenny."

Jenny glanced up and down the hall then stepped toward him.

"I'm glad we ran into each other, actually. I was hoping that we Could, uh..." She gestured toward her open class room. "Do you have a minute?"

Giles looked longingly at the door.

"Um..." He sighed. "Actually, not, not just now. Um, I, uh, have a matter to discuss with, with Buffy."  
"Right. Let's go." Buffy said with a badly concealed smile. She gave Jenny a quick glance and rolled her eyes before heading toward the library with Xander and Willow in tow. Giles hung back a bit

"You can come to the library."  
"In a few. Snyder wants to see me."  
"Alright then."

They looked at each other for a while before sighing and going in different directions down the hall. Upon entering the library Giles found the gang watching him with a smirk on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked in mock concern  
"Me? I-I-I'll be fine."  
"Yeah, right." Xander snickered

Giles frowned at Xander and turned his attention to Buffy

"Um, I was more concerned about you, actually. Uh, since Spike, um... uh... arrived... I've, um, been reading up on, on his earlier activities. Y'know, uh, feeding patterns a-and the like."  
"And?"  
"Around Valentine's Day, he, he, he's rather prone to, uh... well, um, brutal displays of, uh... He would think of it as affection, I suppose. Actually he learnt them off Angel or rather Angelus."  
"Like what kind of stuff?"  
"No, no, uh, no need to go into details."  
"That bad?"  
"Suffice it to say I; I think it would be best if you stayed off the streets for a few nights. I-I-I'll, um...I'll patrol and keep an eye on things. Better safe than sorry."  
"Good idea. And that means more friends time."  
"Don't you mean more Angel time?" Willow asked.  
"What, I can't do both? The dance incorporates both friends and Angel."  
"Thanks G-man. Now we can actually have fun for a change."  
"Ah yes. How long till this dance thing of yours?"

Xander looked at his watch.

"About three hours."

At that Buffy and Willow squealed and ran out of the room.

"What was that?" Giles asked.  
"Girls, dates, dance. They'll need about four hours minimum to get ready and by my calculations they are an hour behind."

Giles nodded and Xander turned to go.

* * *

**Ch. 3**

At the warehouse Spike was clasping a necklace round Drucilla's neck.

"So you really like it?" he asked.  
"It hums and sings, I can hear it pounding."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Of course I do my spike."

As she said this she fell to the ground with a whimper. Spike rolled over to her.

"What's up pet?"  
"It shouldn't be like this? It should be better."  
"You want a better one. I'll send someone out to fetch you a prettier trinket okay."  
"No not that. The world should be better."  
"Of course it should. But Dru we are in the twentieth century. It can't be helped."  
"I should be getting a heart. Nice and warm, and the slayer should be scared. She isn't, she stinks of happiness."  
"Yeah, all thanks to Angel."  
"I miss Angelus."  
"So do I pet, so do I."

Spike gathered Dru in his arms and held her as she cried.

* * *

Willow stopped smiling at Oz long enough to talk to Buffy and Xander.

"Oz has his cool hair today. I think I'm a groupie!" she said excitedly.

Xander and Buffy smiled at each other and Xander rolled his eyes which got him a playful swat on the arm from Willow. Xander looked up as He noticed Angel come up behind Buffy.

"Angel."  
"Xander."  
"Buffy." Buffy said waving her arms in front of Angel's eyes. Angel smiled and gave Buffy a kiss.  
"For you my love." With that he gave Buffy a blood red (Excuse the pun) rose.  
"Thank you. I have something in the library for you."  
"Why the library?"  
"There would be way to many questions if I kept it somewhere else."  
"Oh. Would you like to dance?"  
"I would love to."

Angel led Buffy to the dance floor as Xander took off in Cordelia's direction. He held her in his arms and swayed to the music. Buffy leant her had against Angels chest and smiled. She glanced around and saw Amy watching her. She raised an eyebrow in question and Amy nodded her head in approval and turned to her date. Buffy could feel peoples stares so she looked around. A couple of people were watching her and Angel dance. She held Angel tighter and he kissed her head. Buffy heard a small disturbance in a corner and looked up in time to see Xander storm out leaving Cordelia standing where she was.

"Another fight." Angel commented.  
"I give it a day before they are back in the utility closet."

Angel gave a small laugh and turned his attention back to the small blond he held in his arms. They danced for a while, at one point Buffy and Willow danced together while Oz and Angel went to get drinks.

"Having fun?" Buffy asked Willow.  
"Oh yeah. I'm so loving this boyfriend thing."  
"I know. It's great. I just wish."  
"What?"  
"Well I can't spend that much time with Angel tonight because mum already decided that I don't have a boyfriend so she and I should spend a night at home watching movies. I gotta go like real soon."  
"Poor Buffy."  
"It sucks."  
"Who does?" Angel asked coming up.  
"I gotta go." Buffy answered.  
"What, why?"  
"Mum." Buffy answered.  
"Oh." Angel nodded.  
"But I really want to be with you tonight, for a little while longer at least."  
"I know baby. I'll call you later."  
"Okay bye."

Buffy looked longingly at Angel as she walked outside.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked Angel.  
"Yeah. I gotta go."  
"Why?"  
"I want to do something for Buffy."

With that he left and Willow and Oz headed back to the dance floor.

At Buffy's house, Buffy and her mum were sitting back watching a video. Joyce had made lots of calorie filled foods and had put them out on the table. Buffy had voted for popcorn and was munching away on it while she pretended to be interested in the movie. Joyce figured that Buffy's sadness had something to do with her lack of a boyfriend, she wasn't wrong. Just before the end of the movie they heard a knock at the door. Buffy sighed loudly and gave Joyce the popcorn.

"Here."

She got up and went to the door. When she opened it there was no one there. Buffy shrugged and turned to back to the video. When she got to the door Joyce was no where to be seen.

"Mom?" She called out concerned. She walked around to the kitchen looking for her. Turning at every noise, Buffy started toward the dinning room. Having no luck there Buffy headed back to the kitchen. Buffy jumped as her mum came in the back door.

"Buffy, it's me."  
"Yeah. You just startled me a little."  
"I was just checking the back door. Somebody, um, left these for you."

Joyce set a long black box down on the island bench. Buffy raised her eyebrows at her mum and undid the black bow. Upon lifting up the lid Buffy found a dozen red roses. On top was a card with a single word: _SOON. _Joyce looked at Buffy with a smile on her face.

"Who's it from?"  
"My Angel." Buffy replied.

Joyce had a sense of familiarity at the word Angel but thankfully for Buffy She didn't catch on. Buffy picked up the box and walked upstairs in a daze. She couldn't believe that Angel had done this for her. She sat on her bed and smelt the roses. Joyce came up a few minutes later with a vase.

"Here you go Buffy. Put them next to your bed."

Buffy placed the roses in the vase and put them next to her bed. As she did a letter fell from the box.

"What's this?" Joyce asked.  
"Don't know." Buffy picked up the letter and started to read. Joyce made her way discreetly out of the bedroom

_Dearest Buffy,_

_I know that we couldn't be together today for various reasons but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the sunrise that I never see. Buffy since you came into my life I have found a reason to live. You are a constant source of light and energy to those around you, not just me._

_I love you more than life itself.  
__I hope you have a great Valentines Day my love._

_With all my heart  
__Angel._

Buffy had tears running in a steady torrent down her face. She laid down with a big smile on her face clutching the letter in one hand and Mr. Gordo in the other. She fell asleep with the smile still attached to her face, not noticing the small rose pinned to Mr. Gordo or the figure that watched from her bedroom window.

Angel turned away from the window congratulating him self on a job well done.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

The next day at school Buffy was practically skipping down the halls. She bumped into Xander who was walking away from Jack. He grabbed her hand and stopped her

"Ooo, Buffy, my bud, you will not believe..."  
"Can't talk right now. Angel…"

With that she skipped down the halls again. Nothing was going to spoil her day. Nothing. She walked past Cordelia on her way to the library.

She looks a little upset, Oh well

Buffy made her way to the library where Giles was studying a book. She walked up to him and put the card down in front of him.

"Look at that. Isn't he just the best person in the world?" She exclaimed while dancing around the room.  
"If he can make you look this happy with just a card then yes I have to agree with you."  
"He sent me roses that must have cost a fortune and this card. Giles I love him soooo much."  
"And I'm sure he loves you the same. Have you spoken to him since…?"  
"No. I'll talk to him later. Hey speaking of talking, just so everyone's on the same page, Cordy and Xander had another fight."  
"Yes I know. He was in here with doughnuts early this morning. Why is it that you, Xander and Willow always feel the need to come to me and tell me about your love lives?"  
"Because you always listen and tell the truth. Not many people would do that."  
"No I guess not."  
"So Watcher of mine, what did you get for Valentines Day?"  
"Uh, uh nothing special."  
"Yep ok. That's why jenny is walking around with smile on her face and you are in a good enough mood to not care about me and Angel."  
"Buffy just because you see the need to tell me about your valentines day doesn't mean that I have to tell you about mine."  
"Aright alright. I was only asking."  
"If you really want to know I had a lovely time."  
"I'm glad. No one should be unhappy on Valentines day."

With that Buffy danced out of the library. Out side she ran into Amy.

"Hey Amy."  
"Hey Buffy. Oh by the way, congratulations."  
"Huh?"  
"You sure do know how to pick 'em well. That was one hot honey last night."  
"Yep. That's my Angel."  
"Angel. It suits him."  
"I try to tell him that."  
"Oh, tell Xander that I'm sorry. She wasn't good enough for him I guess."  
"And again I say huh?"  
"Where have you been? The whole school is buzzing and I thought that you and Xander were best friends."  
"We are, but I'm not to sure what you are talking about."  
"Cordy broke up with him. Last night at the dance. He gave her a necklace and she told him she was dumping him. Can you get more low?"  
"No. I don't think you can."  
"Well see ya Buffy."  
"bye." She replied absent mindedly.

Well there goes my great day, Poor Xand.

Because Buffy didn't have any classes with Xander that day, she didn't see him before home time. That night she had managed to get some Angel time because her mum was out of town for the night. She would be back sometime the next morning.

"How could she do that to him? On Valentines Day no less."  
"I don't know sweetheart. How was your valentines day? Did you get anything?" Angel smirked.

Buffy jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."  
"So you liked?"  
"I loved. I love you so much."  
"And I love you."

They kissed passionately until Angel realized that Buffy required oxygen to live. He let go of her mouth and she took in gasping breaths.

"Sorry love I forgot about the whole air thing."  
"It's okay."

She latched onto him again, Angel wasn't protesting.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

The next morning Angel woke up to a cold bed. He looked around and noticed steam coming from the bathroom. About five minutes later Buffy emerged wearing a towel.

"Hey baby."  
"Hello my love. I was worried about you when I found the bed empty."  
"I got school remember."  
"You have a free first period."  
"And the fact that you know my timetable better than I do could be classified as stalking." Buffy grinned.  
"Only you." Angel got up and walked to her  
"So why are you up so early?"  
"I want to see Xander. He has a free as well. I really need to talk to him, give him some best friend reassurance."  
"Hmm. Okay, as long as it's not an excuse to get away from me."  
"As if. Zip me up?"

Angel frowned.

"Zip what up? You're wearing a mini skirt and tank top. Nice choice by the way."  
"Glad you approve. But these need zipping."

She pointed to her knee high boots.

"If I bend down I don't think I'll ever get to school." She eyed him mischievously  
"I'm so going to need a long shower when you're gone."

He sat on the floor and zipped the boots up. After wards she pulled him up into a heated kiss.

"Bye."  
"Have a great day my love."

When Buffy left the apartment she headed to school. She had to see Xander. It was like an itch that needed a serious scratch.

He should talk to me. I mean he loved me way before Cordelia.

With that thought Buffy walked up the steps of Sunnydale High. She headed straight for the library because that was where they all spent their frees. When she got there, Giles was searching through a dusty volume.

"Watch ya doing?"  
"Hmm. Oh, researching Spike. His valentine's days are quite colorful."  
"I'm guessing with Red as the main color."  
"Quite. I'm just wondering if he did anything this year."  
"Well isn't Spike killing in the special Olympics at the moment?"  
"Yes but Drucilla…"  
"Drucilla's become Head Cheer Queen."

As she said this Xander walked through the door.

"Where do you come up with these metaphors?" Giles asked as he walked into his office.  
"Did I hear something about my heart crushing Ex-honey?"  
"Not unless you're dating a vamp." Buffy looked at him, "Your not are you?"  
"You're still leading the scoreboard this inning."  
"Cool."  
"At least you're on the scoreboard."  
"Yeah, I heard about you and Cordy. That's her loss."  
"Yeah. Not really the popular theory."

Buffy looked at him with a small smile.

"You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I do something together tonight?" Just the two of us."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We can comfort each other."  
"Well, would lap dancing enter into that scenario at all? Cause I find that very comforting."

Xander grinned at her. She got up and stared straight into his eyes.

"Play your cards right..."

Xander held up his hands to stop her.

What on earth?

"Okay, uh... You do know that I'm Xander, right? Not Angel, Xander."  
"I don't know. I just... heard that you and Cordy broke up, and I guess I was just surprised how glad I was. It's funny... how you can see someone every day but not really see them. You know?"  
"Yeah, it's funny. And it's just gettin' funnier." Xander laughed nervously.

Buffy quieted him down by putting her finger to his lips. She began to lean towards him.

Oh God she's going to kiss me.

As Buffy inched closer to him Amy walked into the library.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Buffy pulled away and Xander looked from Amy to Buffy then back again

"Yeah, okay."

Buffy rolled her eyes and leant back on the desk as Xander and Amy walked out side. She began inspecting her nails, looking up she saw Xander talking. He glanced through the window. Buffy gave a slight smile as Xander turned back to Amy.

Wonder how distracted I can make him. Buffy grinned to herself.

She started to bite her finger occasionally sucking on it. Xander glanced up, saw what she was doing and quickly looked down again. Buffy giggled quietly and started to play with the strands of her hair. When Xander looked up again Buffy could tell he was not paying Amy the slightest bit of attention. Suddenly Buffy noticed one of Cordelia's friends walk up to him.

What's she want?

Buffy watched in amazement as Xander ran away. She ran out side and pulled Cordelia's friend over to her

"What did you do? Where did Xander go?"  
"He ran off. All I asked was whether he could help me with some work for class."  
"That wouldn't have made him run away."  
"Well Slutty why don't you go after him?"  
"SLUTTY. WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME SLUTTY?"  
"Sorry Buffy, It's just that we've all seen the guy that sometimes hangs around here making puppy dog eyes at you. Where is he? Did you to have a fight? Is that the real reason why you want Xander?"  
"No we didn't have a fight, but you and I are about to have one."

At that point Giles pushed open the door and grabbed Buffy's shoulder.

"Um Buffy, why don't you come inside? We don't need you expelled."  
"She started it."  
"Yes."

With that he pulled her inside the library.

"What on earth is going on Buffy? I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're at another girl's throat."  
"It's just that she made Xander run away and I want to know why?"  
"Well I don't think hitting is the way to go about it."  
"But that works on other evil things."  
"Yes but Tina isn't evil."  
"How do you know?"  
"Buffy listen just talk to Xander when he comes back."

Buffy visibly brightened.

"That's it, I'll make him listen. Thanks Giles."

Buffy skipped out the door with Giles watching after her shaking his head.

* * *

**Ch. 6**

The next day Buffy arrived at school a little later than usual. She watched Xander poke his head into the library before going fully through the door. Making sure no one was around Buffy slipped out of the mini skirt she was wearing so that the only thing covering her was a black rain coat.

This should be fun.

Buffy noticed that Xander was trying to block the doors. She pulled out the door and slipped in. the door hit the card catalogue as it swung back and Xander spun around in surprise. Buffy smirked and posed for him against the theft detector.

"Alone at last." She told him.  
"Buff, give me a heart attack!"  
"Oh I'm gonna give you more than that."

She walked over to him and proceeded to undo her raincoat. Xander backed away from her

"Buff, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat."  
"Come on! It's a party! Aren't you gonna open your present?"

Xander kept moving backwards

"It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes the remote impossible possibility that you might like me was all that sustained me. But not now. Not like this. This isn't real to you. You're only here because of a spell. I mean, if I thought you had one clue what it would mean to me... But you don't. So I can't. Plus Angel would kill me."  
"Screw Angel. You're saying this is all a game?"  
"A game? I... No!"  
"You make me feel this way, and then you reject me? What am I, a toy?"  
"Buffy, please calm down."  
"I'll calm down when you explain yourself!"

Amy came up behind them and placed her hands on her hips.

"Get away from him. He's mine."

Buffy turned to her and took a few steps toward her.

"Oh, I don't think so. Xander, tell her."

She looked at Xander

"What? I, uh..."

Amy smirked

"He doesn't have to say. I know what his heart wants."  
"Funny, I know what your face wants."

Buffy swung at Amy and punched her in the mouth. The force of it sent Amy crashing to the floor. Buffy turned on Xander

"What is this, you're two-timing me?"

Xander closed his eyes no knowing what to say.

Oh God. I'm gonna have Angel, and Oz on my ass. Can this day get any worse?

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will.

Of course it can

"Uh-oh."

The energy from the spell surrounded Amy

"Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"

She pushed her arms out toward Buffy. The energy surrounded Buffy who melted out of sight. The energy disappeared leaving an empty raincoat on the floor.

"Buffy!" Xander called, "Oh, my God!"

Giles came running in with Jenny

"What, what just happened?"  
"Buffy." Xander pointed to the floor

Giles held Jenny away from Xander and he frowned

"Where is she?"

Xander pointed to the raincoat just as a rat ran out of the sleeve

"Oh, my God!"

Amy walked over to Xander with a pout on her face.

"Why is she here?" She pointed at Jenny  
"Can you focus for a minute? You just turned Buffy into a rat."

Buffy ran across the floor of the library. Giles could only stare at her.

"Buffy can take care of herself. Why don't we go someplace private?" Amy pulled on his sleeve  
"Can you... I'm not going anywhere until you change her back. I'm not in the mood to die today."  
"Who's going to kill you? I'll put a spell on them."  
"Angel, Joyce. Would you like me to go on. Now change her back."  
"You heard him. So why don't you undo your little magic trick and get lost?"

Jenny smiled at Xander who gave a slight smile back.

"Who made you Queen of the World? Well, you're old enough to be."  
"Well, what can I say? I guess Xander's just too much man for the pimple squad."

She pulled Xander closer to her.

Add Giles to that list.

Amy separated them and began to cast another spell.

"Goddess Hecate, to you I pray, with this..."

Xander grabbed Amy and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Would you quit with the Hecate!"

Giles turned to Amy and Jenny

"You two sit and be quiet. We have to catch the Buffy rat."  
"Ooo, there."

Xander jumped up to help, missing Buffy as she squeezed behind the bookcase. Amy and Jenny sat across from each other. Xander and Giles watch Buffy run behind the case. Giles stood at one end and Xander stood at the other.

"Good Buffy. Just…"

Xander looked up in time to see Oz's fist come toward his face. He falls backwards knocking the shelves. Giles seemed startled but not all that surprised at Oz's reaction. Buffy made her way from behind the shelf and makes her way unnoticed out the library door.

"That kinda hurt." Ox claimed.  
"Kinda! What was that for?"  
"I was on the phone all night, listening to Willow cry about you. Now, I don't know exactly what happened, but I was left with a very strong urge to... hit you."

That's Oz. Still got Angel and Giles to go. Krap.

Xander took Oz's hand and got up.

"I didn't touch her. I swear."  
"Xander! Where's Buffy?" Giles sounded panicked  
"Amy turned her into a rat." Xander filled Oz in.  
"Oh."

Giles and Xander started crawling around on the floor making squeeking noises. Oz raised an eyebrow then got down to look as well

"I don't see her. If anything happens to her, I'll..."

Giles looked at Xander who cringed at the look in his eyes.

"Oh, just go home. Lock yourself away. You're only going to cause more problems here. Now, Amy, Jenny and I will, uh... try and break the spell. Oz, if, if you could aid us in, in finding, um... Buffy."  
"Sure. Absolutely."

Xander opened his mouth to speak but Giles cut him off.

"Just go. Get out of my sight."

Xander stared at Giles, mouth opened. Finally he admited defeat and walked out while Oz crouched back down to look for Buffy.

I think I'd prefer a Ripper attack he thought as he left.

"Buffy..." Oz called out again after the door closed  
"I don't think she's in here Oz. Can you please search the school."  
"Ok."

As he walked out the door Giles spoke to him again.

"Please just find her."

Oz nodded and left.

* * *

**Ch. 7**

At 4:30 pm, Oz was still looking around the school.

If I was a rat, where would I go?

He stopped next to a water fountain and got a drink. As he stood back up he saw Buffy scampering into the boiler room. He followed her down the steps and began searching with his flashlight. The sun was due to set in 25 minutes. He jumped when he heard a cat.

oh oh

He watched as the cat run after Buffy. He followed it and scared it off. He looked around for Buffy but couldn't find her.

She must be hiding.

Oz shook his head and started to search every where

Having rescued Xander from Joyce, Cordelia and Xander ran up to Buffy's room.

"Good. The mob still hasn't found us. We should be safer up here." Xander sighed  
"Depends on what you're running from."

Cordelia and Xander jumped as Angel stepped out from the shadows.

"Would you not do that?" Xander cried  
"Sorry. What are you trying to be safe from?"  
"A mob of girls."

Angel smiled.

"I remember a mob of girls came after this guy once. About 1824. Darla and Dru were there. Aparently he put a love spell on a few of them and the whole town was infected."

Xander stared at him and gulped. Cordelia turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ring any bells Cupid?"

Angel turned to Xander who gave a small laugh and jumped over to the opposite side of the bed.

"What have you done Xander? If Buffy is hurt I'll…"  
"She's not hurt." Angel sighed in relief. "Not exactly." Xander mumbled.

Angels head whipped up and his eyes started to glow yellow.

"What do you mean 'Not exactly'? What's happened to her."  
"She's not injured. But can vamps get sick from kissing a rat?"  
"A RAT!"  
"Amy turned her into a rat."  
"Where is she?"  
"Amy's at the school."  
"WHERE'S BUFFY?"  
"She's at the school to. Oz is looking for her. Sorry."

Angel grabbed Xander and Pushed him out the window.

"Xander!" Cordelia yelled after them  
"Cordy, help!"

Angel pushed Xander off the roof and onto the ground

"Perfect. I have a rat for a girlfriend. I could KILL you."

Just then Angel was thrown against a tree. Xander looked up to see Dru smiling at him.

"Don't fret, kitten. Mummy's here."  
"Get off him Dru."

She turned and growled at him. Angel stood his ground and growled back

"If you harm one hair on this boy's head..."  
"You've gotta be kidding. Him? I mean, Don't touch him."  
"Just because I finally found a real man..."  
"I guess I really did drive you crazy."

As he said this, the mob came up behind him

"There he is! Get them!"  
"He's mine! Get off!"

Angel stepped out of the way as the mob rushed at Xander. They all tried to get at him at the same time. Eventually Willow stood over him.

"All you had to do was love me!"  
"No!"

Cordelia grabbed the ax and shoved Willow off him

"Get out of the way! Move it! Get off him!"

They get up and run to the house. Cordelia managed to slam the door just as the mob hit it. Xander and Cordelia ran through the house as Drucilla ripped the door off 2 girls rush in ahead of her. Angel watched as Dru tried to follow.

She should know she can't get in.

Just as Angel thought this the vamp shield stopped Dru from entering.

"Ahh! Sorry, Dru." She turned around to face him, "I guess you're not invited."

Dru sneered and ran away. Angel smiled then took off down the road to toward the school. When he got there he stopped and sniffed the air. He stopped and shook his head as he realized her scent was everywhere.

Duh Angel. She goes to school here.

Angel turned at the sound of a voice just down the hall.

"Here, Buffy."

Angel ran toward the voice. Coming to the basement he stopped and went through the door. He ran over to Oz.

"Oz."  
"Hey man."  
"Have you found Buffy?"  
"Yeah she's in here somewhere. Do you know what happened?"  
"Yes. I've already spoken to Xander."  
"Ahh."

With that Oz turned around and continued to look. Angel scanned the floor, his vamp sight making up for the lack of light.

In a science lab Amy began her spell with Giles watching over her

"Goddess of creatures great and small, I conjure thee to withdraw. Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart."

Angel and Oz spun around as a bright light appeard from behind a crate. They both shield'd their eyes from the light. After a few seconds the light disappeard.

"Buffy?" Oz called out.

Buffy's head poked out from behind the crates.

"Um... Diana, goddess of love, be gone. Hear no more thy siren's song."

Giles finished the spell by dropping Cordelia's pendant into the beaker

Buffy stood up and Oz pointed his flashlight at her. Looking down Buffy realized how many clothes she wasn't wearing. Oz quickly turned the flashlight off and turned to Angel.

"Sorry."

Angel just patted him on the shoulder and continued to watch Buffy. Oz gave a little smile. Buffy turned a slight shade of pink and smiled at Angel.

"Hi, Oz!"  
"Hi."  
"I seem to be having a slight case of nudity here."  
"But you're not a rat. So call it an upside."  
"I'm definantly not complaining." Angel muttered  
"You think maybe you could get me some clothing?"  
"Yes, I can. Just, uh... don't go anywhere."

He turned around and practically ran out of the basement.

"Really not an issue."

Angel smiled and walked over to her.

"Rough day?"  
"You know what I hate the most?" She asked him.

Angel raised an eyebrow and gave her his duster.

"Thanks. I hate cats."

Angel chuckled and took her hand as they went out of the basement.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

The next day at School Buffy found Xander wandering around her locker. She walked up to him and smiled. Relieved, Xander smiled back. The walked in silence till they got outside. Suddenly Buffy smiled at him

"Scavenger hunt."  
"Your mom seemed to buy it."  
"So she says. I think she's just so wigged at hitting on one of my friends that she's repressing. She's getting pretty good at that. I should probably start worrying."  
"Well, I'm back to being incredibly unpopular."  
"It's better than everyone trying to ax-murder you, right?"  
"Mostly, but, uh... Willow won't even talk to me."  
"Any particular reason she should?"  
"How much groveling are we talking here?"  
"Oh, a month, at least."

Buffy stoped and looked at him

"Xander, come on, I mean... this is worse for her than anyone. She loved you before you invoked the great Roofie spirit. The rest of us..."  
"You remember, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember coming on to you, I remember begging you to undress me... And then a sudden need for cheese. I also remember that you didn't."  
"Need cheese?"  
"Undress me. It meant a lot to me what you said."  
"C'mon, Buffy, I couldn't take advantage of you like that. Okay, for a minute, it was touch and go there..."  
"You came through. There might just be hope for you yet."  
"Not if I see Angel in the near future."  
"Yeah he told me. He also said that if you try it again you're in big trouble. I think he forgives you though."  
"Well, tell that to Cordelia."  
"You're on your own there."

She walked off leaving Xander on his own so that she could go and find Willow. On her way to the library a boy ran up to her.

"Hey guess what?"  
"What?" Buffy replied  
"Harris and Cordy are back together." He replied before running up to the next person he saw.

Buffy smiled and walked into the library.

**The End...Or is it?**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews...Thankyou once again guys. You're awsome**

**Michebabyblue:** You'll be pleased to know that i had finished writting up to Passions before i even posted 'suprise' and i am almost finished killed by death. there are a few eppy's i am looking forward to as well. i can honestly tell you that 'passions' has been my favorite to write so far :)

**Ceel:** So am i :)

**Carol:** I won't, i promise :)

**REALbluelightsaber:** Thanx heaps :)

**Cat:** will do :)

**Emily:** I do know a little, like not fluent or anything, enough to get by...and i am taking lessons. i had a thing for Angelus also. i dont like how a few things were done ova the course of the 7 seasons with the BA ship, that shall change...hopefully :)

**JadedTruth: **I'm the same...romantic is me :)

**nextgensuperstar: **Will do :)

**pinkyblue-ice:** As often as i can :)

**BadGirlFaith: **thanx :)


	5. Passion

**Passion**

**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, everyone in the credits.  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** everything up 2 this and my other fics :)  
**Feedback:** Sure. But be gentle :)  
**AN:** I had a hard time writing this one because of the whole Angelus thing. I hope it's OK. I put Angelus's little voice over in coz I think it's cool.  
**AN2:** Okay, Chapter 2 has been running around in my head for ages. You may recall that we don't actually know what happened when Angelus drew Buffy. It was implied that that was all he did but… Any who, I saw the opportunity to get the idea out of my head and I took it.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

_Passion. It lies in all of us.  
Sleeping, waiting,  
And though unwanted…unbidden  
It will stir, open it's jaws and howl  
It speaks to us, guides us  
Passion rules us all, and we obey  
What other choice do we have?  
- Angelus_

Buffy smiled at Xander as they danced. 'Bronze Night' had become a tradition since her birthday. The one night when she didn't slay she just spent time with her friends. Angel had told her how important it was to spend time just with your friends. So every Monday night he did the slaying thing so that Buffy could cut loose.

"I think I'm in trouble."  
"What are you talking about Xand?"  
"Cordy and Willow are spending way to much time together."  
"Hey you never know, it could be a good thing.'  
"When did something good happen in Sunnydale?"  
"Oh I could think of a few times" she smirked.

Xander visibly shuddered and Buffy laughed.

"Sorry Xand. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that."  
"Next time please try and Pass. In fact feel free to fly right by."

Buffy laughed and continued dancing. She began to move a little more sensually, not sexy dance with Xander sensually but just enough to give Angel a show.

How many times do I have to tell him I can sense when he's around?

Angel watched her dance.

She knows I'm here.

He smiled and watched hungrily as she moved to the music. As the song ended he left so she could enjoy her time with her friends.

Buffy continued dancing while Xander went back to the table. He sat and stared until Cordelia hit him.

"Girlfriend right here."  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."  
"Angel must be here." Willow noted.  
"How can you tell?" Xander asked  
"The last time she danced like that she was trying to make him jealous."  
"Well it worked. At least she wasn't possessed."

Willow smiled at him.

"I wonder where he is then." Cordy mused

As she said this Buffy came up to the table and Willow handed her a bottle of water.

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
"He was over there." Buffy pointed toward the door, "He left just as the song was ending."  
"Told you." Willow smiled at Xander.  
"Okay. Hey are you guys done? I'm tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The gathered their stuff and headed out the door. Buffy and Willow together with Cordelia and Xander following.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

After making sure that everyone got home safely, Buffy climbed through her window and began to get ready for bed. She looked out the window one final time before heading to the closet.

Angel watched as she got changed. He climbed the tree as Buffy got into Bed. Angel watched as she set her clock then turned off the light. After a few minutes she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Angel couldn't help but smile in return. To him nothing was more beautiful than Buffy asleep.

Nothing except her moving underneath me in ecstasy. he amended.

He made sure she was asleep before silently climbing in her window. He sat very carefully on the edge of her bed making sure not to wake her. Making sure Buffy was defiantly asleep; he pushed a few strands of hair off her face so that the moon could shine directly on her with no barriers.

Angel kissed her lips very slightly; grinning when her breathing quickened. Knowing that he was the only being on earth that could cause that reaction in her filled him with a sense of pride. He sat back a little on the chair next to her bed and pulled out a sketch pad and a piece of charcoal. He began sketching Buffy in as much detail as possible. After 30 minutes Angel was putting the finishing touches on the drawing when he heard her moan.

"Angel."

He looked up quickly only to see Buffy still sound asleep.

She's only dreaming. I wonder what about?

Angel sat back and watched in amazement. Buffy started to stretch and arch her back just as he had seen her do so many times before. She grabbed the sheets and held onto them for dear life as she started moving uncontrollably.

"Oh. Angel. There. Right there. Yesssssss."

Angel's eyes bulged as he watched his love moaning in abandon.

"Angel."

Buffy cried out one final time as she climaxed. Angel had a hard time keeping control a he watched. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"I never knew that was possible." He whispered to the room

He went over to Buffy and gave her one last kiss, placing the picture on the bed next to her. He climbed out the window blowing a kiss to the room and melted into the night.

* * *

**Ch. 3**

In the morning Buffy woke up and saw the envelope next to her bed. Frowning she sat up and opened it. On seeing the picture Buffy smiled and kissed the little A on the right hand corner of the page. As the memory of her dream came back to her she blushed.

Oh God. What if he was here then.

Buffy tried to push the thought to the back of her mind but completely failed.

When she got to school she went straight to the library.

"He was in my room." Buffy told Giles as soon as she swung the door open.  
"Who?" Giles asked looking up.  
"Angel. He was in my room last night."  
"But isn't that normally ok?" Giles asked coming around from the counter.

Buffy sat at the table with Xander and Cordy.

"Normally it's perfect and he did leave me the sweetest gift but still. When a girl sleeps she should be left alone."  
"I actually agree."

Everyone stared at Cordelia.

"What? Sometimes a girls dream is very personal. Believe me. My mom walked in on me one night. I still can't look her in the eye properly."  
"Exactly."  
"So what did you dream about?" Xander asked leaning across the table.

Cordy smacked his arm while Buffy and Giles turned a slight shade of pink. Xander frowned at her then turned back to Buffy.

"OK. So what did he give you?"  
"XANDER!" Cordy shouted.  
"I mean the gift he left you."

Cordy shook her head as Buffy produced the drawing.

"Wow this is really good." Cordy claimed.  
"Yes I do admit it is quite well drawn. I didn't know Angel could draw. It has never been mentioned before in any book."  
"Yeah but who cares if the most feared vamp in the world can draw. Wouldn't you be more worried about his teeth?"  
"It's just an interesting fact Xander. The Watchers Counc…"  
"Hello!" Xander jumped up from his chair.

Everyone looked behind them and saw Jonathan behind them

"Excuse me, but have you ever heard of knocking?" Xander queried.  
"We're supposed to get some books. On Stalin." Jonathan stated  
"Does this look like a Barnes & Noble?" Xander asked pointing.  
"This is a school library, Xander." Giles reminded him  
"Since when?" Xander asked semi-seriously. Giles turned back to Jonathan  
"Uh, y-yes, yes, uh, third row. Historical biographies.  
"Thanks."

Jonathan and the girl walked past the table, up the stairs and into the stack. The others headed out of the library and into the hall before Jonathan could come back. Xander and Cordy led the way with Buffy and Giles following.

"Angel loves you with a passion. He would never do anything to upset or embarrass you."  
"Except sneaking around while you're sleeping. It's actually kinda weird." Cordelia looked back at Buffy  
"Actually it's kinda a turn on." Buffy muttered back to her.

Giles went very pink and Cordy could see the wheels turning in Xander's head.

"Don't get any ideas mister."  
"Of course not." He smiled at her then turned to Buffy. "Does your mom know about Angel yet?"  
"No but I'm gonna have to tell her something. The truth maybe?"  
"Oh that would be a cheery conversation." Cordelia said sarcastically. "Hey mom how are you today? That's great. What? Who's the guy with me? Oh that's my 242 year old boy friend. Looks great doesn't he. Yeah it kind of happens when you don't have a pulse."  
"Not that much truth Cordy. To much info is a bad thing."  
"Yeah. The more people who know the secret, the more it cheapens it for the rest of us."  
"But I've gotta tell her something. Angel has an all-access pass to my house, and I'm not always there when my mother is."  
"Buffy, I-I understand your concern, but it's imperative that you keep a level head when you tell her."  
"That's easy for you to say."  
"I know how hard this is for you." Buffy gave him a look. "All right, I don't. But as the Slayer, you don't have the luxury of being a slave to your, your passions." Giles chided  
"Spoil my fun. I'll think of something." She sighed.

Xander and Cordy headed off to class and Buffy and Giles headed down the hall to Jenny's class room. They waited outside the room till the class was over.

"Don't forget, I need your sample spreadsheets by the end of the week." Jenny told the class as the bell rang "Oh, and I want both a paper printout and a copy on disk. Thank you."

She looked at her desk before grabbing Willows attention.

"Willow."  
"Yes?"  
"Um, I might be a little late tomorrow. Do you think you could cover my class till I show?  
"Really? Me? Teach the class? Sure!"  
"Cool."  
"Oh, wait. W-what if they don't recognize my authority? What if they try to convince me that you always let them leave class early? What if there's a fire drill? What if there's a fire?"  
"You're gonna be fine. And I'll try not to be too late, okay?"  
"Okay. Good. Earlier is good. Will I have the power to assign detention? Or make 'em run laps?"

Buffy and Giles looked at each other and Buffy interrupted Her best friend..

"Hey, Will."

Jenny and Willow looked up.

"Hi Buffy, Rupert." Jenny said brightly.

Giles smiled.

"Good morning Jenny, Willow"  
"Hey guys." Buffy added, "Willow, I thought I might take in a class. Figured I could use someone who knows where they are."

Giles and Jenny gave a small laugh at Buffy's comment before just staring at each other. Willow glanced over at Giles and Jenny and rolled her eyes and before walking out of the room.

"Do you think they will finally get together?" Willow quietly asked Buffy.  
"I hope so. I might have a few words with Jenny though. You know, speed up the process."  
"Good idea."  
"So what class do I have now Wills?"  
"History."  
"Krap. What time period?"

Willow smiled at her.

"Ireland in the 1700's"  
"Ooo, Angel period."  
"Knew you'd like it."

Giles watched the girls go before stepping into the classroom.

"How have you been?" Jenny asked  
"Pretty good considering. Uh, since The Judge, I've been getting terribly worried about Spike and Drucilla. We've hardly heard anything from them at all."  
"Well, that sounds bad." Jenny crossed her arms.  
"I'm just worried about what might happen next. Because Joyce doesn't know, I'm worried Drucilla or Spike could trick her into an invitation. It's happened before with Darla."  
"This might help. I've been doing a little reading since Spike came to town. I don't think you have that one."  
"Thank you." Giles said absentmindedly.  
"So, how's Buffy doing?"  
"How do you think?" Giles asked looking up.  
"Like she's on cloud 9. Does Joyce know about Angel?"  
"No."  
"When do you think she'll find out?"  
"When Buffy tells her. I kind of wish you had told me Jenny."  
"Rupert... I was raised by the people that Angel hurt the most. My duty to them was the first thing I was ever taught. I didn't come here to hurt anyone. That's why I got my uncle to re-do the curse. I never want to hurt Buffy or Angel. Or you. A-and I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you. I'm sorry."

She loves me?

"Jenny I don't blame you. If anything I thank you. For the longest time I thought that the only thing I wanted was to see Buffy smile. She's a girl who has had her youth taken away and had it replaced by the wait of the world. You and your uncle have given her happiness. Every time I see her now she's smiling because of Angel. So thank you. Also for the book."  
"My pleasure."

Giles smiled and turned to go back to the library. Jenny watched him go before turning and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

That night as Buffy was eating dinner, she kept going over in her head the best way to tell her mum about Angel. Joyce watched her daughter play with her food for nearly 20 minutes before putting down her fork and leaning across the table toward her.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

Buffy looked at her mum before looking back at her plate.

"It's nothing."  
"Come on. You can tell me anything. I've read all the parenting books. You cannot surprise me."

Buffy put down her fork and put her hands in her lap and before looking over at her mother.

"Do you remember that guy Angel?" She asked with a small smile  
"Angel, the, um...the college boy who was tutoring you in history?  
"Right. Uh, he... I-I..." She looked down and giggled, "Oh, God. Um...We're sort of dating. Have been for a while."  
"And I haven't heard about this why?"  
"Angels a little different mum. He has a very rare condition. Well not so rare in Sunnydale, just a little weird.'  
"In what way?"  
"Angel is allergic to sunlight. Literally. He's not allowed outside during the day. Sunlight's fatal to him."  
"You're kidding me?" Joyce had a smile on her face. Buffy looked at her mum with a serious look on her face.  
"No mum I'm not. I thought that you should know that I have a boyfriend with this condition so that if you see him around the house at night. You won't get scared."  
"Well thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about him. Why don't you invite him for dinner one night soon? I want to meet him."  
"Um sure. I'll ask him tomorrow."

Buffy began to eat her dinner again comforted by the knowledge that her mum was so supportive of her relationship with Angel.

Can't wait to see how she reacts when she finds out his age. Buffy actually smiled at the thought.

After dinner, Buffy phoned Willow to tell her about the conversation with her mum.

"See Buffy. I knew there was nothing to worry about."  
"Well I'll be saying the same thing when you tell your mum about you and Oz."  
"Oh no. I'm so not ready to go there yet. I mean, you and Angel have …well you know. But me and Oz. we're lucky to have even kissed."  
"Yeah well the whole "I slept with my boyfriend" conversation is for another day."  
"How did your mum go with the whole Vampire thing?"  
"What vampire thing. Angel has a fatal attraction to sunlight. His is a very rare case."  
"And she bought it."  
"Well she seemed to. Angels gotta come around for dinner though."  
"Well that should be fun. I gotta go. Class to teach tomorrow and all."  
"Okay Wills. See ya later."

When Buffy hung up she couldn't help but smile.

"That smile wouldn't be for me would it?"

Buffy spun around.

"Angel. Don't you know not to scare a slayer?"  
"Sorry." He walked over. "I had to see you. It's been ages since I saw you this close."  
"You mean this close while I was awake don't you."  
"Did you like your picture?"  
"Yes. But I have to ask something. Was I having a dream while you were here last night?"

Angel saw her shyness and realized that she was a little bit embarrassed. He decided to calm her down.

"No. You were sound asleep. You look beautiful by the way when you're asleep."  
"Way to boost a girls ego."  
"Hmm. It's the truth."  
"Speaking of telling the truth,"  
"You told your mum about us."  
"Yeah."  
"Good. I didn't think that it was healthy to keep it from her."  
"You have to come to dinner tomorrow."  
"What. No Sunday picnic."

Buffy laughed.

"But Angel, your fatal reaction to sunlight may be a problem. After all it is an incurable disease. My mum seemed to buy it."  
"Well this could get interesting. Your mum scares me."  
"She scares most people. Don't worry. I'll be right there with you. I'll try and have really rare lamb or something for dinner okay."  
"Thanks babe."  
"You know Angel; you should stop by the school again sometime. The gang hasn't seen you in ages."  
"I know. I sent Willow a little something just as a present to say hi and stuff."  
"What did you give her?"

At that moment the phone rang. Buffy looked at Angel who raised an eyebrow. Buffy picked up.

"Buffy." Willow said in an excited whisper  
"Hey Wills."  
"Angel bought me some new fish for my tank."  
"Yeah he told me he got you something."

Buffy handed the phone to Angel

"Hey Willow."  
"Angel, thank you."  
"Hey, it's no problem. It's to say thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Being best friends with the love of my life."

Buffy smiled.

"It's no problem Angel. Thank you."  
"Your welcome."

Angel hung up and turned to Buffy.

"Are you okay with me getting Willow a gift?"  
"Sure. Plus, I know that you can always give me a better gift."  
"Hmm. I wonder what that is." Angel murmured before proceeding to kiss her senseless

* * *

**Ch. 5**

In the warehouse, Drucilla placed 'Sunshine' in Spikes lap. He stroked the puppy's fur absent mindedly.

"Please Spike. You need to eat. Or else you will whither."  
"Dru I'm not hungry. Plus even if I was, I wouldn't want a puppy."  
"Spike I know that you're upset but not eating is hurtful."  
"Angelus was meant to return. It was PROPHESISED!"

Spike yelled and threw a cup off the table that was next to him. Sunshine yelped and ran into a corner.

"I want to know what happened."  
"And we will pet. We'll ask a friend."

Spike looked at Drucilla and watched as the wheels started to turn in her head.

At School the next day, Buffy walked over to Jenny who was on her way to class.

"Hey." Buffy smiled  
"Hi." Jenny replied

Buffy looked away not quite sure where to begin.

"Uh, is there something that... Did you want something?" Jenny prodded.

Buffy sighed and decide to bite the bullet.

"Look... I know you have very strong emotions where Giles is concerned. And believe me, he feels them to. Um…"

Jenny looked at her expectantly.

"Good. Keep it up." Buffy finished

Jenny smiled

"Don't worry, I will."  
"Oh, wait." Buffy held up her hand, "Um...He loves you. He doesn't say anything, I mean, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to."  
"Buffy, you know that if I have a chance I'll make something of it but he's so..."  
"British."  
"Exactly."

Buffy smiled in understanding.

"So ask him if he would like some tea and scones. They're probably a turn on for him."

She walked away and Jenny watched her go with a smile that lit up her face.

She is the strangest girl.

Buffy was heading toward the library when she saw Giles in the student lounge. She walked over to him as he handed a group of students some flyers. He looked up as she came over.

"Buffy. So, uh, so how was your night?"  
"No Human fatalities" she exclaimed brightly  
"I-I found a ritual to revoke the invitation to vampires. Just in case Spike or Drucilla manages to gain an invitation."

Cordelia had walked up to them as Giles said this

"Oh, thank goodness. I actually had to talk my grandmother into switching cars with me last night."  
"Why? You haven't had a vampire in you car have you?" Buffy asked.  
"I had a dream that he and his vamp buddies made me drive them everywhere. I wanted a car that didn't look like mine."  
"Um, the-the-the, uh, the ritual's fairly basic, actually. It's just the recitation of a few rhyming couplets, burning of, uh, moss herbs, sprinkling of holy water..."Giles told them as they started toward the library  
"All stuff I have in my house." Buffy commented  
"Hanging of crosses..." Giles continued  
"Hmm, let's get Willow to do the spell on Cordelia's car." Buffy told Giles  
"Thank God!" Cordelia muttered  
"Yes. But I think that for now you had better go to class. Principal Snyder will be after you again if you don't."

Buffy sighed and headed down the corridor toward the math's room with Cordelia a few steps behind.

* * *

**Ch. 6**

That night, Buffy and Willow were walking to Buffy's after doing the spell on Cordelia's car when she noticed her mum pull into the drive

She shouldn't be home yet. It's too early.

Buffy walked a little faster till she saw Angel come round the back of the car and start to help Joyce with the groceries. Buffy slowed down and smiled as she watched Angel be the perfect gentleman. Suddenly Joyce ran into the house and slammed the door in Angels face. Buffy watched in horror as Angel slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked away.

"What on earth?" Willow asked.

They ran up to the house and went inside. Buffy found Joyce standing in the kitchen with a very angry expression on her face. Willow pulled up just short of running into the back of Buffy.

"Mum, what's going on?"  
"What's going on? What's going on? I want to know EXACTLY what the relationship is between you and your BOYFRIEND!"  
"Um I'll wait in the other room."

Willow quickly back peddled leaving Buffy to face her biggest battle ever. Buffy tried to look her mother in the eye but failed.

"What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean what do I mean? You and that, that Angel character."  
"Mum we're going out. I told you that."  
"Have you had sex?" Joyce asked in a low and dangerous voice.  
"Mum can we take this upstairs?"

Without waiting for a reply Buffy turned and walked upstairs knowing the Joyce was following. Once in her room Buffy sat on the bed and waited for Joyce to start yelling again.

At the school, Jenny was working on her computer. She watched as a translation was pulled up on the screen. Jenny smiled

"Let's hope I never have to use this."

She popped a yellow floppy disc out of the computer and placed it next to some books. Jenny then printed out the translation. She moved her chair over to the printer and watched it print. She looked up and gave a little yelp. Drucilla was watching her from the doorway.

"How did you get in here?"  
"Any one can come in here. It's a public place. You know that."  
"What do you want?"

Jenny got up and started to back away from Drucilla.

"I need to know. It's because of you that my Angel is all wrong. He should not be good. It's not in his nature."  
"Look I didn't do the spell. I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."  
"Oh but I know you did. It was your family that killed Angelus. He died and a monster took his place. It's unforgivable"

Jenny felt around for the door handle.

"And then today you went to the evil shop. I want to know what you did. How else will you try and ruin my family?"  
"Nothing. I mean I didn't get anything."  
"What's this?"

Drucilla swept across the room and picked up a glass object.

"The orb of Thesulah. This is what you bought. Why? Why do you try to harm me? This took Angelus away from me. HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted while throwing the orb at Jenny

Jenny jumped and ran out the door as she heard the tinkle of broken glass.

"No little mouse. You will not find the cheese. The Kitty is coming."

Drucilla ran past the computer snatching up the printout and pushing the computer to the floor. She ran out the door after Jenny.

Drucilla chased Jenny all around the school. Jenny tried all the doors she could think of. Finally she remembered the door that lead out of the building from the library. After what had happened with Giles friend and Eygon, Gils had taken to keeping that door unlocked. She ran up the stairs as quickly as possible knowing that Drucilla was only a few meters behind her. To verify her thoughts Jenny glanced behind her relieved to find no one there. She turned back around and ran straight into her nightmare.

"Oh the little mouse is caught in a trap. Free for the kitty to take a bite."

Jenny's eyes widened in fear.

"That's right my pet, you squeal. Maybe someone will hear."

Drucilla leant down and bit Jenny.

"No." Jenny said softly as her heart slowed.

Drucilla bought her head up and laughed.

"Oh I was wrong. There is no one around to hear you squeal."

With that Drucilla bit down more forcefully and drained the last bit of blood from jenny's limp form. When she was finished she dropped the body to the floor and licked her lips.

"And the mouse squeals no more."

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Up in her room, Buffy was sitting on the bed watching her mum pace back and forth.

"Was he the first?"  
"yeah. He was the first, I mean the only."  
"He's older than you."

Buffy gave a small smile.

"I know."  
"Too old, Buffy. I really wish...I just thought you would show more judgment."  
"Excuse me? What did he say to you?"  
"At first he was being all sweet, helping me with the shopping. Then he started to talk about you and he got this look in his eyes, almost as if he was thinking of some distant memory. He was so caught up in his day dream that he didn't realize that he had slipped that you were great in bed into you many assets."

Buffy gave a small grin.

"Which leads me to believe that you two have been together more than once?"

Buffy's grin faltered.

"Are you in love with him?"  
"I am."  
"Were you careful?"  
"Mom, this is no time..."  
"Don't 'Mom' me, Buffy. You don't get to get out of this. You had sexwith thisboy. "  
"No I didn't."  
"But you just told me…"  
"We didn't have sex. We made love."  
"Like there's a difference."  
"There is a difference. Angel didn't want to at first. You may not believe that but it's the truth. He told me to stop but I didn't want to. Let me tell you, if I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. Every time that we have been together has been amazing. I love him so much. Nothing will change that."  
"Yeah, well, don't just say that to shut me up."  
"I-I can't tell you everything."  
"How about anything? Buffy, you can shut me out of your life, I am pretty much used to that. But don't expect me to ever stop caring about you, because it's never gonna happen. I love you more than anything in the world. That would be your cue to, uh, roll your eyes and tell me I'm grossing you out."  
"You're not." Buffy said quietly.  
"Oh, well...I guess that was the talk."  
"So how'd it go?"

They looked at each other.

"I don't know. It was my first."

Buffy smiled then slapped her forhead.

"Oh my God I forgot about Willow."

With that they both took off down the stairs. They found Willow sitting on the couch watching tv. When she saw them she jumped up and turned the tv off.

"Oh um Giles was here then he left. Um now it's my turn to do the leaving thing. School tomorrow and all."  
"Willow its Friday."  
"Oh yeah, um homework I have homework."  
"Willow its okay. Mum and I are cool."  
"Really?" Willow asked hopefully."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh good."

Willow began to talk to Joyce and Buffy went over to look out the window. The now familiar tug in her stomach told her that Angel was out there but she didn't know where. She shut her eyes so that she could become a little more adjusted to darkness and then she looked again. She saw him watching her from across the street.

Willow, had noticed her friends lack of input into the conversation and turned to see what Buffy was doing.

"Buffy what's up?"

Buffy turned to Joyce.

"Hey mum is it okay if Angel can come in and meet you properly?"  
"Um yeah okay, where is he?"  
"Behind the tree in the Lillyfields' yard."  
"How do you know?"  
"I always know." Buffy told her cryptically as she beckoned for Angel to come in.

A minute later Angel walked in. He bowed slightly at Joyce. Buffy and Willow giggled.

"Mum this is Angel, Angel my mum."  
"Mrs. Summers. I'm pleased to meet you."  
"Likewise. Would you please sit."  
"Krap." Buffy muttered to Willow."  
"How old are you?" Joyce asked.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other than at Angel wanting to know what he would say.

"24 Ma'am."  
"What do you do?"  
"Well I don't really do much. I occasionally help Mr. Giles out in the school library and I know a bit of History and Art. And I have a great amount of knowledge on things like mythology and legends."  
"Interesting. And what do your family do?"

Buffy got up and sat next to Angel taking his hand in hers.

"They were killed Ma'am. Murdered."  
"Oh my God." Do you know who did it?"  
"Yes Ma'am I do. I was away at the time. I have always felt responsible for their deaths."  
"Why?"  
"I wasn't there. My soul of all my families wasn't there at the time of their deaths and I know it should have been."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel and held him tight. Joyce was shaking her head trying to take in everything she had heard."

"I'm sorry I asked."  
"It's okay ma'am. You didn't know."  
"What's your favorite ice cream?"

Everybody looked at Willow.

"Well I was trying to lighten the mood and I know that ice-cream is good for that sort of thing."

Angel and Buffy laughed.

"Strawberry."  
"Have you ever tried cookie dough fudge mint chip?"  
"No." Angel said.  
"Then you haven't tried ice-cream."  
"It's her favorite flavor. I'm not sure why." Joyce told Angel.

Angel smiled at Buffy who just shrugged in response. As she did this the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Buffy said jumping up.

She ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

_Passion is the source of our finest moments.  
__The joy of love  
__The clarity of hatred  
__And the ecstasy of grief_

"Hello. Giles, hey! You were here earlier what did you…. What?  
"_Buffy it's Jenny. She's been killed."_

At the mention of Giles name Willow and Angel came into the kitchen. Joyce was right behind them. Angel watched the color drain from Buffy's face and know something had happened.

Willow took the phone out of Buffy's limp hand as Buffy began to slide down the wall. Angel ran over to her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Buffy what is it?"  
"Giles?" Willow asked.  
"_Willow. She's dead. Drucilla killed her. Jenny's dead_."  
"What? No! Noooo!"

She dropped the phone and Angel picked it up. Joyce was looking on "

"Giles its Angel. What's happened?"  
"_Angel. Take care of the girls. Especially Buffy. She's going to take all the blame."  
_"Giles what is going on?"  
"_It's Jenny. Drucilla has killed her."  
_"Giles don't do anything; we'll get the others and be right over. Don't do anything stupid okay. These people need you just as much as you need them."  
"_Just look after her."_

With that Giles hung up. Angel crouched down in front of Buffy and took her in his arms.

"Baby. It's alright. We'll find her. I promise you that. She won't get away with this. I'm so sorry my love."  
"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here."  
"I know sweetie I know."

Joyce held Willow as Angel told her what had happened.

"One of Buffy's teachers was killed. It was Mr. Giles girlfriend. She was one of our friends. Do you mind if I make a phone call?"  
"No go ahead."

Angel picked up the phone and dialed Xanders number."

"Xander its Angel. Listen to me, can you get Cordy and come over to Buffy's? Something's happened."

* * *

**Ch. 8**

About 40 minutes later Xander Cordelia pulled up and Xander got out. They had gone to the police station on Angels instructions just in case he was still there.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked  
"No luck. By the time we got to the station, the cops said he'd already left. I guess they just wanted to ask him some questions." Xander told her  
"Cordelia, will you drive us to Giles' house?"  
"Of course."  
"But don't you think he wants to be left alone?" Willow asked.  
"I'm not worrying about what he wants. I'm worried about what he's gonna do." Buffy told her  
"Yeah he didn't seem all that together on the phone and I don't blame him. Maybe we can get to his apartment before he takes off."

Xander nodded at Angel and everyone piled in the car.

The ride to Giles was the longest any of them had ever experienced. Each was going over what the scene may have been like for Giles.

When they reached the apartment Xander went in first followed by Buffy and Angel with Cordelia and Willow coming last.

Xander pushed open the door

"Hello? Giles?"

Inside they found a scene that didn't resemble anything that they had conjured in their minds. Everything looked completely normal.

"This can't be right. Maybe she wasn't murdered here."  
"No she wasn't murdered here. I would be able to tell is she was. There's no smell of blood. But she was here. Not inside because Drucilla didn't have an invitation."  
"So where?" Cordelia asked

Buffy picked up a piece of paper

"In the garden." Buffy told them.

They ran through the house to the back garden and opened the door. Because of the floodlight the police had set up they were able to see everything.

"Wow." Exclaimed Xander as he held Cordelia. Willow looked around in amazement while Buffy and Angel walked around the garden.

There were candles everywhere, and when Angel looked closely he saw that they spelt out 'I Love You'. Rose petals covered the path and a table in the middle of the yard held a two glasses and a bottle of red wine. There was police tape around the table area.

"I guess Giles had a big night planned tonight." Xander told them.

Buffy gave him the drawing that she had found in the apartment.

"Giles didn't set this up. Drucilla did. This is the wrapping for the gift."  
"Oh, man. Poor Giles."

Angel went up to the wine bottle and poured a little. Everyone watched as he drank it and immediately spat it out.

"Blood. Jenny's blood."

Willow gave a small scream.

"How do you know?" Cordelia asked.  
"Because the blood of Jenny's family runs in her veins. Gypsy blood. I'll never forget the taste of her family."

With that the gang went back inside the house. Willow went to the weapons chest.

"Look, all his weapons are gone."

Buffy ran upstairs

"But I thought he kept his weapons at the library."  
"No, those are his, uh, everyday weapons. These were his good weapons. The ones he, uh, breaks out when company comes to visit."

Buffy came back downstairs.

"So he's not here." Willow questioned  
"Well, then where is he?" Cordelia asked  
"He'll go to wherever Drucilla is." Buffy told them.  
"That means the factory, right?" Willow quired  
"So Giles is gonna try to kill Drucilla then?"  
"Well, it's about time somebody did."  
"I agree." Angel told them. "Since Buffy's birthday, she has tried to kill all of us for what Jenny's uncle did. Now she's succeeded in killing the one person that has never done anything wrong."  
"And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, fiend that murdered his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'." Xander told them  
"You're right." Buffy nodded  
"Thank you." Xander told her  
"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario."  
"And what's that?"  
"It's gonna get him killed." Buffy stated.  
You're right." Angel told her. "Drucilla is strong."  
"We gotta get to the factory. Now." Xander told them

With that they filed out the door and headed across town to where Giles undoubtedly was.

Inside the warehouse Spike watched Drucilla dance as he tried to make sense of what she had done.

"Are you insane! Wrong question. Why didn't you just kill the bitch?"  
"Oh but this was so much fun. She was all sweet and pretty. Plus the bad teacher helped save Angels soul."

"I know sweetheart. And I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke, but this little prank will only leave us with one incredibly brassed-off Slayer!"  
"Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

Just as he said this a Molotov cocktail swooshed in and burst on the table, setting it ablaze. Drusilla ran away from it with Spike wheeling right behind her. They stopped out of reach of the flames. Giles smashed through the door and Walked toward Drucilla with a flaming baseball bat. He smashed Drucilla in the face and she went flying backwards into Spike.

"Now that's not playing fair is it?"

Drucilla picked up a steel pipe and began to swing at Giles. She connected with Giles side and he went spinning to the floor. Giles rolled over and got up still swing the bat in Drucilla's face. He hit her across the head twice before she managed to get him again. Sh grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high off the ground.

"Now why can't you play nice? She did. We played hide and seek and then we played tag. I won that game. We could play as well."

Drucilla went in for the kill but was hit from behind and went stumbling forward. She turned to find Buffy protecting Giles.

"Uh-uh. No fair going into the ring unless she tags you first." Spike called out  
"Game's over." Buffy told him.

She kicked Drucilla over to Angel who had come in and made his way over so that Drucilla was in between them.

Spike having seen what was happening had wheeled to the other side of the factory well out of harms way.

Drucilla jumped and caught the bottom of the cat walk. She flipped over and stood on the platform waiting to see what Buffy would do. Angel climbed a pole that went up to the platform and Buffy took the stairs. Drucilla swung at Buffy, not realizing that Angel was behind her. Buffy ducked and kicked her leg out making Drucilla fall off the platform. She looked up and laughed at Buffy.

"You know he's going to die. I will get him back. Angelus is mine and you had no right to take him away from me."

Drucilla grabbed Spike and ran out the door. Buffy looked around for Giles. When she spotted him she jumped down and grabbed him, trying to make him leave the burning building. Having no luck she called for Angel who had run out after Drucilla. He came in and they managed to get Giles out into the fresh air. Once outside, Giles pushed both Buffy and Angel off him.

"Why did you come here! This wasn't your fight!"

Buffy saw red and punched Giles with as much force as she could muster after breathing in so much smoke. Giles fell to the ground and looked up at her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

She started to cry and Angel made to hold her. She stopped him with a look and he nodded in understanding. Buffy watched him walk back to the car to make sure that the others were okay. Buffy crouched down next to Giles and enveloped him in a big bear hug. He hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You can't leave me. I can't do this alone." She told him through her tears.

His shoulders continued shaking and Buffy continued to hold him. After a few minutes his crying lessened and Giles was able to look Buffy in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"I know."

With that Buffy helped Giles up and took him to Cordelia's car. Xander helped him into the passenger front seat and closed the door.

"Make sure he gets home okay." She told him.

He gave her a quick hug and got in the back with Willow and they took off.

Buffy watched them go and turned to Angel. He finally took her in her arms and held her as her tears started to flow.

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.  
__If we could live without passion,  
__maybe we'd know some kind of peace.  
__But we would be hollow.  
__Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...  
__Without passion, we'd be truly dead.

* * *

_

**Ch. 9**

Two days later the gang gathered in Restfield cemetery. Angel had promised to visit at sundown. They watched quietly as the casket was lowered into the opening. After the ceremony they left Buffy and Giles to themselves. The two of them stood for the longest time not saying a word. Finally Giles knelt down and laid the flowers he was holding on the grave.

"In my years as... Watcher... I've buried... too many people. But Jenny was the first I've loved."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill her for you... for her... when I had the chance. I wasn't ready for something like this. I should have been but I wasn't."  
"Buffy it wasn't your fault."  
"In a way it is. She died because Drucilla thought that she had something to do with the fact that Angel still has his soul. It wasn't her it was her uncle. She died because I'm happy."  
"Buffy I never want to hear you say that again. Before she died she told me that she was glad that you were happy. And I'm glad as well."  
"Yes but my happiness came with a price. Now I know why Slayers are normally kept isolated from the rest of the world."

With that Buffy walked away leaving Giles alone to mourn.

The next day at school, everyone that passed the any of the gang especially Giles gave them looks of pity. Even principal Snyder kept away from them.

Buffy walked to Jenny's classroom and watched as Willow gave her first lesson as the substitute Computer science teacher. She watched as Willows notes pushed a little yellow floppy disk off the desk.

She'll pick that up later I guess.

With that Buffy continued down the hall toward the library.

**The End...Or is it?**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews - thanx as always guys. Ur awsome!**

**Milly301: **Yea they are fun. i aim to learn at least 4 languages by the time i'm 30...doubt it'll happen but meh :)  
**michebabyblue:** thanx heaps. Passion was prob my fave to write i'm also looking forward to 'I Only Have Eyes for you' thats been in my head since i started. i can tell you now that no everything is going to be happy...but thats for later seasons (yeah i'm going to do them)  
**BadGirlFaith:** Thanx :)  
**pinkyblue-ice:** glad you're liking :)  
**txgrljf:** hope you enjoyd :)  
**AlwaysA:** Addicted is good, means i have more inspiration 2 write (not that i really need it at the mom. the plot bunnie are bouncing happily) glad ur liking :)


	6. Killed By Death

**Killed by death**

**Disclaimer:** Joss, mutant Enemy, Fox, and anyone else associated with the shows.  
**Rating:** Same as the show  
**Authors notes:** I realized the other day that if I re write the every ep so that's its BA friendly then I'm going to have to write over 100 fics. Ugh. and i've changed me 'Thoughts' signs to >  
**Summery:** same as show just BA friendly :)

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Buffy looked at the cemetery wall and groaned.

The things a slayer has to do.>

She jumped up and caught the top of the wall, pulling herself over, having a coughing fit on the way. As she landed she over balanced and fell to the ground.

There's no way things can get worse than this.>

She trudged across the graveyard sniffling as she went. After walking a few meters, Buffy noticed a shadow moving behind a mausoleum. As stealthy as she could, Buffy crept over to the mausoleum. She raised her stake and jumped around the corner swinging the stake as a natural reflex. As she did she heard a scream and at once lowered her stake. She watched Xander jump back while Willow and Cordelia came running at the sound of Xander's scream waving crosses in front of them for protection. Buffy frowned

"Non-vampire. Plus two."  
"Hi" Willow's expression matched Buffy's.

The gang stepped out into the open

"Man, Buffy! My whole life just flashed before my eyes! I gotta get me a life!" he told Willow.  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy questioned them.  
"What are you doing here?" Willow shot back.  
"Well, I'm patrolling!"  
"Buffy, you're sick." Willow tried to reason with her best friend  
"No, I feel fine. I mean, I'm... the world's spinning a little bit, but I like it, it's kinda like a ride." She tried joking.  
"Half the school's out with this flu. It's a serious deal, Buffy. We're all concerned about how gross you look."

Buffy looked at her friend with an expression of contempt.

"I'm touched. Really. But I have work to do."  
"Buffy, you promised Angel you wouldn't go out. I was there. You swore to him that you wouldn't slay. He's called me 3 times today to see how you are and make sure you didn't leave your bed."  
"Willow I know what I told him. So I lied. I have a duty."  
"Angel's gonna chuck a fit and blame me or even Giles. Buffy, come on, one night of rest is not gonna kill you." She tried again.  
"No, but it might kill somebody else." Buffy spoke firmly.

Xander who had been watching the conversation pointed his stake at Buffy

"You mean Drucilla might."

Buffy looked turned and began to walk away.

"Buffy, this is not the time to challenge Drucilla for the ultimate fighting championship. She's at full strength, you're only half a Slayer. At this point you may as well be competing for the Miss Insanity title."  
"Maybe, but I'm still the Slayer. And as long as I am, Drucilla's not gonna kill anybody else."  
"Oh. Little girl trying to steal my fun."

Buffy turned to face Drucilla who had come up behind her.

"You should know that stealing is not nice. You should know. I have a theory for you. Do you think that if I steal the life of your friend it can make up for you stealing my sire? Let's find out." She told Buffy with a smile before running past Buffy to attack Xander.

Surprised, Xander fell to the ground. Willow and Cordelia screamed and clung to each other. Buffy used all the strength she could muster to drag Drucilla off Xander. Buffy grabbed her stake and tried to put it through Drucilla's chest. Dru knocked the stake out of Buffy's hand and grabbed her arms.

"I have never fought an unwell slayer. Angel told me it is not as much fun. I wonder if he was right"

Buffy bought her legs up and kicked Drucilla in the jaw as she flipped out of her grip. Dru went stumbling one way and Buffy went the other.

"I doubt he was. Only a soul can know truth."

Drucilla growled and charged Buffy again. She fell to the ground and had to fight the wave of nausea that overcame her. She jumped up and steadied herself for a minute, swinging randomly trying to hit her target. Drucilla rolled her eyes and laughed as she punched Buffy in the chest making her once again fall to the ground. Buffy put her arm up to protect her chest as she fought to get back up.

Drucilla grabbed her throat and pushed her so her head connected with the mausoleum. Drucilla knelt down beside Buffy and whispered in her ear.

"I wish my Spike was here. He would be so proud."

With that Drucilla leant toward Buffy's neck. As she was about to puncture Buffy's skin Willow hit her over the head with a piece of the mausoleum that Buffy had knocked off. Seeing she was a little dazed, Xander took advantage of the situation by kicking Drucilla in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Willow and Cordelia stood in front of Buffy who was trying to get up and pushed their crosses in Dru's face. She growled and spat at them

"Take a walk, overbite." Xander told her.

Buffy had got hold of the side of the mausoleum and had managed to stand up.

"Don't worry my pet. We will re schedule the tea party."

As Dru walked off Xander turned to Buffy.

"Buffy, are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

Buffy held her head and began to lose her balance.

"I told you guys to leave, I...I...Oh..."

Buffy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Buffy!" Xander called out.

Willow and Cordelia who had been watching Drucilla to make sure she left spun around at the sound of Xander's voice.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned

Xander knelt next to his friend and shook her trying to get her to wake up. Having no success he looked up at the two girls.

"We have to get her to a hospital now."

Willow and Cordy helped pick up the fallen slayer and placed her in Xander's arms. Making sure she was safe they began to run out of the cemetery.

"The one time I wish Angel was here." Xander told them. Willow groaned.  
"Angel's going to kill us."  
"Let's hope we picked up brownie points for keeping her safe then." Cordelia told her as the left the cemetery and ran across the road to Cordelia's car.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

After watching Buffy being wheeled through the doors of the ER, Willow turned to her friends.

"I'll call Giles, tell him what happened." She pointed to Cordelia, "You call Buffy's mum, tell her, n-not what happened just get her here and Xander call Angel."

Xander was about to protest till he saw Willows resolve face. The three of them headed to the waiting area where the phones were.

Finding only one phone they decided to go in turns. Willow went first hoping that Giles wouldn't be to angry with her. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"_Hello?"  
_"Giles its Willow. We were out patrolling and ran into Buffy."  
"_What? She promised she wouldn't go."  
_"Yeah, look, She got into a fight with Drucilla."  
"_Oh God._ _Is she okay?"  
_"We're at the hospital. The combination of the fight and the flu got to her and she's unconscious."  
"_Oh Dear._ _I'll be right there. Call her mother."  
_"On it."

With that Willow hung up and handed the phone to Cordelia.

"Don't you want to do it?"  
"I'm going to go and get some coffee. I have a feeling it will be a long night."

Willow walked off leaving Cordelia with the phone.

"How are we going to tell her that Buffy snuck out and isn't all snug in bed?"  
"Cordy, you want to be an actress. Think of this as practice."

Cordelia smiled and phoned Buffy's number.

"Ms Summers. It's Cordelia."  
"_Oh hi Cordelia._ _I'm afraid that Buffy isn't here. She said that she needed a walk. She should be back soon, can I take a message?"  
_"Um Ms Summers, I'm at the hospital. We as in Willow, Xander and I ran into Buffy as we were coming back from the Bronze. She didn't look to good. We were getting her home when she fainted."  
"_Oh my God._ _I'll be there as soon as I can."  
_"Bye."

Cordelia hung up and raised an eyebrow at Xander.

"I did my part. Your turn mister."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes. Willow said."

Xander sighed and took up the phone. After a few moments he sighed in relief.

"_Leave a message after the beep."  
_"It's Xander. Buffy's been bought to the hospital. She went slaying and ran into Drucilla. She's a little unconscious. You'd better come as soon as you get this. Bye."

With that he hung up.

"Answering machine." He told Cordelia. She nodded and headed toward the nearest chair.  
"Do you think that she'll be okay?"  
"I hope so."

About 10 minutes later Willow came back with the coffee.

"Did you get through to Joyce and Angel?"  
"Yes and no." Xander told her. "Angel was out."  
"Oh. Knowing him probably out slaying. I hope that Buffy's okay. I'm so worried."  
"I'll see if I can get any information."

Xander squeezed Willows hand and went over to the nurse's station. After a few minutes of arguing he came back and sat down.

"Only family is allowed to see her at the moment."  
"But that's usually bad." Willow cried at him. "They only let family in when something bad is happening."  
"Not all the time Will."  
"Yeah it may just be hospital policy." Cordelia smiled at Willow and took Xander hand. "She'll be okay. I mean she's the slayer. Super healing powers and all that."  
"Yes but the flu is different. Buffy isn't injured she's sick." Xander told her  
"Giles!" Willow cried grabbing his attention.

Giles acknowledged Xander and Cordy while giving Willow a small hug.

"How is she? What happened? Why is she out slaying?"

Xander had to smile; Giles was a being a little too British.

"They won't tell us how she is because we're not family." Xander told him.  
"We ran into her on patrol I tried to get her to go home but she wouldn't then Drucilla turned up and Buffy tried to fight her but everything was bad Buffy was to sick to do anything."  
"Breathe Willow." Giles told her gently.  
"Sorry." She told him.  
"It's okay. I know that you're worried. Did she say why she went out?"  
"She didn't want Drucilla killing any more people." Xander told him  
"I understand. She is blaming herself completely for Jenny's death."  
"Why?" Cordelia asked.

At that moment the elevator opened and Joyce rushed into the waiting room.

"Where is she?"

They all got up.

"She's still in the emergency room." Giles told her.  
"I wanna see her." Joyce said turning toward the nurses station.  
"They won't let us in there." Cordelia told her.

Joyce looked at Cordelia in disbelief as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Summers?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Dr. Wilkinson."  
"Is Buffy okay?  
"We were able to stabilize and..."  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's going to be fine." The doctor told her while looking at the rest of the gang reassuring then at the same time.  
"Thank you." Joyce sighed in relief  
"Good. Good. That's good." Xander spoke for the group.  
"I wanna keep her here a few days, though. She still has some healing to do."

Everyone looked at the doctor with worried looks

"What do you mean healing?" Joyce asked "I thought she just fainted."  
"She has a severe case of the flu ma'am. And when she fainted we think she may have hit her head. As well as that she has a sprained wrist."  
"When can I see her?"  
"We just transported her up to the ward. If you can come with me you can see her before we get her settled."

Joyce nodded and followed the doctor. Giles and the gang followed suit. They met up with Buffy near her room. Cordelia and Willow both winced when they saw the IV in Buffy's arm.

"Buffy? Hi, sweetheart." Joyce came up next to Buffy.  
"Hey, Buffy, we're all here." Xander told her.  
"Hey." She replied a little groggily, "Here we are. It's all of we." Buffy glanced around, "Where's Angel? I want Angel."  
"I'm here baby." Angel said coming up to the bed. Xander moved over to make room for him  
"Are we taking me home?" Buffy asked him while trying to get up.  
"No. Buffy, you need to lie down, honey." The doctor pushed Buffy back down onto the bed.  
"Yeah? Lie at home. My bed is better than any bed that's... not my bed. Except yours" she pointed at Angel.

Xander and Giles went bright red and Angel had the grace to look embarrassed.

"She's still a little out of it." The doctor told Joyce in an amused tone. Joyce nodded back.

Buffy looked from Angel to Xander and caught his eye while pointing.

"Shhh! Hospital zone, No singing.  
"She'll feel better after she's been here a while."

Buffy got a panicked look in her eyes and Angel groaned.

"Why did you have to say that?"  
"No!" Buffy told them while she struggled to get up. "Lemme go. Look, I wanna go."

The Orderly, two nurses and Dr. Wilkinson all fought to hold Buffy in the bed.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked her  
"No! No! Let me go!" She cried  
"I think she wants to go." Cordelia told the doctor. Xander rolled his eyes at her.

Angel grabbed Buffy's shoulders and held her down.

"No, don't do that! Stop it!" She cried at him  
"Hold her steady!" The doctor told him  
"Giles, tell them!" She hissed at Giles a little deliriously  
"Please stay still sweetheart." Angel whispered in her ear  
"The vampires! I need to kill the vampires!"

Xander's eyes widened and Willow watched to see how Giles would explain this one

"This'll help you relax." The doctor told Buffy. She injected she with a sedative and Buffy began to calm down  
"Ow! No!" Buffy winced in pain  
"It's gotta be the fever." Xander tried to explain when Giles didn't  
"Yeah, it made her delusional."

Angel gave them both a small smile as Buffy grabbed his hand. Even in her weakened state she still had a strong grip.

"They're out there!" Buffy tried to talk to Giles again.  
"Yes, uh, well, we'll, uh, we'll get those, uh, vampires later. I hear it's best t-to play along." He told Joyce who just nodded in confusion  
"Honey, listen..." Joyce leant over Buffy  
"I wanna go home." Buffy told her  
"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Joyce tried to comfort her daughter  
"Please don't make me stay here..."  
"I promise." Joyce told her  
"Angel please." She whispered as the orderly wheeled her into the room.

Angel had a hard time letting go of her hand. He kissed Buffy and watched as the door was shut in his face. He watched her through the narrow window.

"That was a new experience. I'm not used to seeing Buffy scared like that." Xander claimed  
"Yeah, she just hates hospitals. Ever since she was a little girl." Joyce told them  
"What happened?" Willow asked  
"Celia." Angel stated.  
"How did you know?" Joyce asked him.  
"She told me."  
"Who's Celia?" Cordelia asked  
"When she was eight her cousin Celia died in a hospital. Buffy was alone with her at the time."  
"Yuk!" Cordelia told them.  
"Yeah, they were very close."  
"The closest thing she had to a sister." Angel said absent mindedly.  
"Wow, and she was eight?" Willow questioned  
"Well, it looks like she's asleep. I should go call her father."

Joyce walked toward the nurses station with Giles right behind her. Willow watched them go then walked over to Angel.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

Angel allowed a little smile

"I'll be fine Seliech. I'm going to grab some stuff of hers and come back at sundown. I may come during the day, depending on how worried I am."  
"Do you think she's gonna be okay in here?" Xander asked him  
"I don't know, Lysette got her nose done here, and she came in looking for the Gwyneth Paltrow, and it looked more like the Mr. Potato-head."

Everyone looked at Cordelia.

"Cordy..." Xander started  
"Buffy's not here for cosmetic surgery." Willow finished  
"No, but while she's in here, she might as well get that thing done."

Willow gave Xander a look and Angel frowned at Cordy.

"You know, that thing on her face? You know that thing."  
"Do you think Drucilla will attack Buffy in here?" Willow asked  
"She can come in, it's a public building."  
"If she comes in here they'll probably take her straight to the psych ward. I mean 1 look at her says 'I'm a psycho'" Cordelia told them  
"Spike can act normal." Angel said while turning back to Buffy's room  
"That's true." Willow voice was laced with worry.  
"Am I the only one that's noticed that thing?" Cordelia asked them all.  
"There's nothing wrong with Buffy. She's perfect the way she is." Angel said as Joyce and Giles came back.  
"You should all go home, get some sleep." Giles told them all.  
"I'll get some of her stuff and bring it back in the morning." Joyce told them. "Thank you for getting her here safely."  
"Yes thank you." Angel spoke up as well. "I'm going to stay here a little while longer. I just don't want to leave her yet."  
"See you tomorrow Angel." Willow waved.  
"Hopefully not too early." Xander commented as he walked off. Angel glared before turning back to Buffy's room.  
"She'll be okay Angel. She's been through worse than this." Giles spoke up  
"I know."

Giles nodded and led Joyce away from Buffy's room. Angel went inside and walked over to Buffy. He sat on her bed and took her non injured hand.

"Get better soon my love. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to be afraid. If you need to talk call me anytime, day or night."

With that Angel kissed Buffy on the forehead and walked out of the room. As he was closing the door he heard Buffy call out to him. He opened the door again and walked in. Seeing that she was sound asleep he smiled.

"What did you say?"

Buffy rolled over and moved further under the sheets.

"I love you." She whispered in her sleep. Angel chuckled,  
"I love you too."

With that he headed home

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Angel managed a few hours sleep but before sunrise he was once again on his way to the hospital. He exited the elevator on Buffy's floor and broke into a run. He could smell fear. He could also sense a presence that he knew wasn't meant to be there.

Actually two…Druscilla!>

He turned the corner and stopped in surprise, Spike and Dru were in the hallway with Xander blocking their access. He saw Spike turn his head toward him with a smirk on his face. Angel hung back.

One chance. I'll give the boy one chance.>

"Visiting hours are over!" Xander narrowed his eyes slightly

They only just arrived> Angel realised

"Well we're pretty much family." Spike smirked at Xander while Dru chuckled  
"That's our step-mummy who's sick. She'd want to see us." Druscilla ran a had along Spikes cheek to gesture who she was talking about.  
"Step-mum! Eww."  
"She's dating our daddy."  
"And as far as I'm concerned I still say eww. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, noo. I guess you can't"  
"If we decided to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond you could stop us?" Spike asked.  
"I could stop one of you." Xander looked pointedly at the chair  
"And I think I could." Angel muttered loud enough for Spikes hearing to pick up what he said.  
"As for the other one, maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops, or the Orderlies…but I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"  
"Well done." Angel smiled, the boy, while still an idiot, was learning to hold his own.  
"Buffy's white knight...Interesting." Spike sat back in his chair  
"You love the little slayer." Dru placed a hand on Xander's chest. Angel growled and Spike, hearing the sound gently took her hand away from the boy. "I see it all, like little butterflies flying through your body."  
"It must eat you up that Angel got there first."

Xander glared and while his nervousness was no secret to the vampires, he was putting up a great fight.

"You're both gonna die. And I'm gone be there."

Spike threw the Lilly's he was holding onto the chair behind Xander

"Tell her we stopped by."

The pair turned and headed toward the elevator. They stopped when Dru saw Angel. Angel stopped them with a look before they even spoke

"You come near this place again and I swear you won't even make it inside the doors."  
"You know, your boy was a bit more frightening then you are right now."  
"Maybe, but you also know that unlike him, I will follow through."  
"We miss you." Dru reached out and took Angel's hand. Angel caressed her cheek and brought his hand down to her throat where he gripped tightly,

"Get gone!"

With that he threw her away from him and entered the ward.

"Don't worry my sweet, their time will come!" Dru spat as she wheeled Spike away.

Angel walked toward Xander, who was trying to control his rapid heart rate,

"Well done." Xander's eyes snapped open and he looked at Angel, "You fought your own emotions and put everything on the line...there may be hope for you yet."

With that Angel continued into Buffy's room. Xander smiled and went to get a cup of coffee

Once in Buffy's room, Angel found her in the throws of a nightmare. He didn't need to be psychic to guess what it was about. He took her hand and continually repeated to her how much he loved her and that she was protected. After the little scene in the waiting room, he knew it to be the absolute truth.

After half an hour Buffy's door opened and she awoke with a start.

"Good morning." Dr Wilkinson smiled at Buffy but frowned at Angel, "You're a little early sir. Visiting hours are officially in ten minutes, and you look as if you've been here a while.  
"I am…..um, allergic to sunlight. I had to be here before it came up."  
"Interesting story, and funnily enough quite believable"  
"Could have fooled me." Buffy mumbled sleepily  
"How are you feeling? Looks like your fever's gone down."  
"Well good! Thanks for having me. Let's try and keep in touch." Buffy tried to get up but the doctor gently pushed her back,  
"Not so fast. Hmm."

The doc held Buffy's arm as she inspected her wrist

"Good 'hmm' or bad 'hmm'?"  
"Swelling's... gone! Does this hurt?"  
"Nope."  
"Amazing."  
"Funnily enough quite believable." Angel told the doc who raised an eyebrow in interest  
"Well, then I should probably go, right?" Buffy again tried to get out of bed but this time Angel stopped her  
"Hang on Buff."  
"Soon." The doctor assured her, "We have to make sure that fever is gone. That's a strong virus you have. Maybe not as strong as you, but..."  
"I-is that the same virus the kids have?"

Angel looked at her questioningly. Something's up>

Before the doctor could answer there was a knock on the door, Giles stuck his head inside

"May we come in?"  
"Please! Maybe you can keep our patient from bolting." She looked at Buffy and then Angel, "Rest! Hmm?"

The gang surrounded the bed, arms laden with different items. Xander went first

"Flowers for milady." For I am your white Knight>  
"I think they call those balloons."  
"Yeah, stick 'em in water, maybe they'll grow." Stranger things...>  
"Not to be outdone..." Willow dumped some school work on the bed  
"Homework!"  
"It's my way of saying, 'get well soon'."  
"You know, chocolate says that even better."  
"I did all your assignments. All you have to do is sign your name."  
BRILLIANT!> "Chocolate means nothing to me."  
"Yeah right." Angel chuckled

Willow grinned and turned to Cordelia,

"Nobody told me I was supposed to bring a gift. I was out of the loop on gifts."  
"It's, it's tradition among, um... people. Um...Grapes. Well, did you, uh, pass the night well enough?"  
"Not really. Something happened I thought you..."

She looked at the nurse checking her IV,

"You know what? Let's take a walk."

This is more than Celia> Angel realised, what is that?> He could sense something in the hospital...something wasn't right.

He pushed Buffy in a wheelchair till they got to the entrance where he handed over to Willow and told Buffy he would be back later. He went back inside and into the basement. The weird feeling grew and he swore something brushed past him. He headed down into the sewers and was about to go home when he turned and headed to the other side of town, to the school library.

In the hospital courtyard Buffy was trying to explain her nightmare.

"Maybe it wasn't death. Maybe it was something else."  
"So this isn't about you being afraid of hospitals 'cause your friend died and you wanna conjure up a monster that you can fight so you can save everybody and not feel so helpless?"

Well at least someone actually said it!> Buffy thought.

"Cordelia, have you actually ever heard of tact?"  
"Tact is just not saying true stuff. I'll pass."  
"Your mom did tell us about your cousin."

Don't even think about it Buff> "This has nothing to do with that. This little boy Ryan is afraid of something, something real. As long as I'm forced to stay here, I'm gonna find out what."  
"So, is this the part where we say, what can we do to help?"  
"Pretty much. Xander and Cordy, I need you to check out the hospital records. Look for the kids files and see if there is any link between the ones who died, symptoms, that kind of thing."  
"We can't do that one till later , it's too obvious first thing in the morning." Xander commented  
"So between now and then check out the library."  
"Why check out the library? We're there every day, we know what it looks like."

Everyone looked at Cordy till it dawned on her what Buffy meant.

"Well duh, I knew you meant research."

Cordy grabbed Xander's hand and stalked off toward the car. Willow giggled and turned Buffy around to take her back.

"I'll take her back", Giles took over from Willow, "You head back with the others…go to classes."  
"Okay then, I'll see you at four." Willow gave Buffy a hug

Giles started walking them toward the entrance but at about half the pace of an elderly person

"What's up?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What's up? You're walking worse than you drive."  
"I'm just enjoying the fresh air."

Buffy reached over and gripped one of her chairs wheels, Giles couldn't move any further.

"Buffy!"  
"Giles!"

They stared at each other until finally Giles looked away

"What's up?"  
"It's nothing."  
"No you have something face."  
"I guess I just don't like seeing you in here, knowing how much you hate it…"  
"I miss her too."

Giles looked Buffy in the eye and nodded.

"Come on, lets get me back inside my prison and you can go back to work."

* * *

**Ch. 4**

The day passed with as much boredom as one could possible imagine. Buffy tried watching TV but there was only so much Day Time TV a person could take. Around four she couldn't take it any longer and she decided towalk around a bit.

The gang should be about to start researching>

She paced the hallway until eventually a nurse pointed out exactly how many times she had been up and down. Finally she went back outside and stayed there till the sun had set. Coming back in she passed Xander and Cordelia who were on their way to the records room.

"We haven't found anything yet Buff." Xander told her  
"That's okay; something will come up…always does."  
"How u feeling?"  
"Not too bad. What are Giles and Will doing?"  
"When we left Will was about to start looking for info on the Doc."  
"Cool. Let me know what you find, even if its nothing…I'm so bored in here."  
"I get that." Xander smiled and headed off with Cordy.

Back on the ward, Buffy walked fairly slowly, she wanted to go and see Ryan but she had to judge exactly how much attention the nurses paid her, she didn't want to be sent back to her room. Dr Wilkonson looked up as she passed,

"Oh Buffy. I've been looking for you."  
"What's up?"  
" Oh nothing, how u feeling?"  
"Okay."  
"Your boyfriend was in but he wouldn't go out to find you. He said he would be back later."  
"Angel was here?"  
"Yeah. Now dinner is being served, back to bed."

Buffy headed into her room and stopped in shock, the room was filled with bunches of flowers, and Mr. Gordo sat on her bed with a note attached

_'Dear Buff, There is a flower for every minute that I wasn't with you today. I'll help Giles with some research and then come back. Feel Better._

_A'_

Can he get any more sweet>

Buffy ate her dinner (Leaving the Jello for Xander) and then headed off to see Ryan. She found him drawing a picture.

"Hey. Remember me?" she asked  
"You shouldn't be here."  
"Why not?"  
"Contagious."

"Nah. I already got what you got." Buffy smiled but Ryan just went back to his drawing, "Oh, what, you think because I'm a grown-up? Believe me, I'm not that grown up."

She looked at the picture andnoted it was the monster from her nightmare. Ryan realised she was staring and he looked at her

"He'll come again tonight."  
"Ryan, listen to me. I'm not gonna let this thing hurt you. Any of you. Grown-ups don't believe you, right? Well, I do. We both know that there are real monsters. But there's also real heroes that fight monsters. And that's me."  
"Can't fight death."  
"True…But I can at least try."

Ryan paused for a moment before turning the page over and starting a new picture. Buffy sighed and grasped his hand for a moment before heading back to her room. When she had gone Ryan looked around him,

We gotta get outta here>

Buffy went back to her room and found Angel lying on her bed. She went over and he took her into his arms.

"Missed you today."  
"I had to get out, I was going nuts."  
"Hmm, So how you feeling?"  
"Like I'm in a hippy commune" Buffy grinned while looking around  
"The place needed brightening up. And I figured if the place didn't look so crappy, maybe you wouldn't have crappy nightmares."  
"I felt you in here." Buffy told him, "Holding my hand…telling me you loved me."  
"I wasn't lying…Was it Celia?"  
"In part…but it was something else, a monster. There is something here and I don't like it."  
"I know, I can feel it."  
"The kids are scared, and one little boy, Ryan…he said I can't fight it because I can't fight death."  
"If it is real then you can fight it. I know you Buffy and I know that you will find the creep and kill it and then it'll be all of the good."  
"Such faith." Buffy grinned  
"In you, always. Now, are you going to eat that Jello?"  
"I was saving it for Xander."  
"Well he just got doughnuts off Cordy so…"  
"You can have it."  
"Yay!" Buffy shook her head as she watched Angel devour the sweet,  
"Sometimes I wonder at your age."

After an hour of snuggling, a nurse came in and put an end to it by reminding Angel what the visiting hours were. Angel conceded and whispered he'd be back before dawn. Buffy watched him go then went in the opposite direction in search of Dr Backer

He has to be a part of this.>

Buffy watched him go to the children's ward and she followed after him. She went to follow him into the room a few minutes after he entered but she stepped forward she quickly changed directions to avoid being knocked over by the doctor being thrown from the room

What!>

He groaned and Buffy went over to check on him, as she did she was knocked backwards into the wall – hard. The last thing she remembered seeing was the doctor's body being dragged around the corner.

She woke up to see Ryan standing over her.

"I told you you couldn't fight it."  
"It's okay Ryan, I just wasn't ready. I haven't fought something invisible in a while."  
"It's not invisible."  
"Not to you…and I know I saw it yesterday…so why not today?"  
"You don't look as sick today."  
"Oh I am feeling much better."  
"I like you, I don't want you getting hurt like the doctor."  
"I'm going to find the thing that's doing this okay. Do you still trust me?"

Ryan looked at her then nodded slowly

"Okay, so for now, lets get you back to bed."

She took his hand and tucked him in. as she was leaving she saw the picture he had been drawing earlier

"Can I have this?"

He nodded and closed his eyes

Angel made a stop via the pizza shop before returning to the library. He was one step ahead of the gang in that he trusted Buffy that something was wrong at the hospital. He also trusted the kids. Hospitals were scary places at the best of times but the amount of fear generating from the ward was unbelievable.

All day (except the obvious) he had been looking up monsters while the others were tracing their train of thought. When he reached the school he found willow with her head on the desk sleeping and Giles was in his office he gently moved Willow's hand from the keyboard of the laptop and he took up residence on the couch with a mug of blood. The file Cordelia and Xander had "Acquired" was on the chair next to him. He read through the information Willow had been looking up and matched a few things to the file. After an hour Giles came over,

"How is she?"  
"Looking for a fight…I think mainly to relieve boredom at this point but I also think she's on to something."  
"What have you found?"

Angel pointed out a few things to Giles who went and woke up Willow. They worked for a few hours till they thought they had everything. When they were done Angel drove Willow home and then went out slaying for an hour before heading back to the hospital to relieve Xander and Cordelia.

Once again before sunrise Angel went and spent some time with Buffy before he himself headed home for some amount of sleep

As soon as visiting hours began the next morning, the gang were in Buffy's room

"Uh, well, it looks as if you, uh, were on to something." Giles began  
"I know." Buffy replied without looking up from Ryan's drawing  
"The, uh, the, the girl Tina, um, it's apparent that she, she died of the fever, simple enough, but, but her records show her improving and then suddenly deteriorating w-w-w-without any apparent cause."  
"So we checked Dr. Backer out. This guy was not a solid citizen." Willow concluded  
"It wasn't Backer. He was clean."  
"What do you mean 'clean'?"  
"What do you mean 'was'?"  
"He's dead. This thing killed him, and not with kindness."  
"You saw it?" Willow was mortified  
"No, it's invisible. I saw Backer nearly shredded and the thing knocked me down. But it's real. Which means I get to fight it." Yippie, something to do!>  
"Um, this is your work?" She can draw!>  
"No, one of the kids." You think I can draw!>  
Duh Giles> "Oh. Um... Well, it would help if-if we knew what it was. I-it's invisible to you, but the, the children can see it."  
"But you said you did see something the other night." Cordelia reminded her  
"Uh, yeah, but I was pretty delirious. I mean, it doesn't make any sense. Why would I see it then and not last night?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Joyce walked in

"Good morning. Ooo, looks like I interrupted a secret meeting." Joyce laughed and the others laughed nervously with her  
"You sure didn't!"  
"Honey, I, I just talked to the doctor, and she said I can take you home." Joyce smiled then frowned when her daughter didn't rush for the door  
"No. I should stay here."  
"But, honey, I thought you'd be raring..."  
"I think my symptoms are flaring up."  
"She doesn't look well." Willow tried to help  
"Cause I'm not well. Uh, I feel all oogy." Buffy affirmed  
"Increased ooginess. That's a danger signal."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh, yeah, but just for a day... or s-so."  
"Who wouldn't want to leave, the room looks like a florists….Okay, well, I'll, uh, I'll talk to the doctor."

Joyce went to find the doctor and Cordelia closed the door behind her so as not to get any more surprises.

"So what's the drill?" Xander asked  
"Giles, see if you can get a mug shot on that guy. I need to know what I'm fighting."  
"Right. Yes."  
"I'll check Backer's office. See if I can find any post-its marked 'why a monster might want me dead.'"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Course, if I find anything, I won't know what it means, so, Will..."  
"Oh, yeah, I'm good at medical stuff since Xander and I used to play doctor all the time."

Xander chuckled nervously

"No, she's being literal. She used to have all these medical volumes, uh, and diagnosed me with stuff. I didn't have the heart to tell her she was playing it wrong."  
"Wrong? Why? How did you play doctor?" Willow questioned Buffy  
"I never have." She told her friend rather evasively.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat to get Giles attention. Buffy caught her look and gave a small smirk,

Note to self, never let Cordy question Angel>  
"Um, fascinating though this is..." Giles got the hint  
"Yeah, right. Go!" Buffy ordered  
"W-w-we'll call you if we... know something."  
"Know something soon." Buffy called out as they left. She looked at Willow who was looking at her flowers in interest  
"Angel I assume?"  
"Assume away"  
"Damn girl. How many are there?"  
"A few hundred easily, I haven't counted."

Buffy gave the note Angel had left to Willow who upon reading it got the sappy 'chick flick ending' look in her eyes.

"I know," Buffy nodded before she said anything, "Sweet. Now before we get into it lets check out the doc."

At that moment Joyce re-entered

"The doctor has said you are not to leave till your feeling up to it so I guess when you leave really is up to you."  
"Nice, well it wont be today…don't know bout tomorrow."  
"Well just let us know. Now about the flowers…"  
"Angel."  
"Yes I gathered that. It's very serious between you two."

Buffy raised her eyebrow in amusement and Willow tried to hide her grin,

"Yes I know it's serious like that but…I mean there are hundreds of dollars of flowers here Buffy…you only had the flu. I mean sure your in hospital but really…it seems a little overboard"  
"Yeah I guess…but hey, I feel kind of special. Plus I have no doubt he can afford it."  
"That's not the point Buffy. This is a serious gesture…I may not approve of the depth of your relationship but promise me you aren't taking him for granted and that your not with him just because he can give you things most of us only dream of."  
"I'm not mum. I wouldn't care if he didn't bring me anything, knowing how special what we have really is, ismore important than any flower or note.""  
"Okay…I just had to say it. Listen if you're going to be in here for a few more days you're going to need a few more things. I'll be back later." She kissed Buffy's forehead and went out. Buffy shook her head slightly and smiled,  
"So Will, to the doctors?"  
"To the doctors."

The pair checked the coast was clear before heading off.

* * *

**Ch 5.**

After figuring out that Backer was most defiantly one of the good guys, Buffy and Will watched TV, waiting for a call from Giles. At five O'clock Angel turned up at the same time as Buffy's dinner

"He just wants the jello." Buffy told Willow as Angel took it from the tray.  
"Can Vampires even taste?"  
"Some things…like blood. Jello no but I like the feel of it going down my throat."  
"Eww!" the girls chorused, Angel just grinned  
"So how's Oz?" Angel asked  
"Okay. The band are playing in LA so…He'll be back on Sunday."

The three of them jumped as the phone nest to the bed rang. Buffy picked it up,

"It's called Der Kindestod." A voice said  
"Who is this?" Buffy was confused  
"It's me. I've got your monster!"  
And you couldn't just say it's Cordy!> Buffy sighed "Where's Giles?""  
"Looking up stuff."  
"Well, can you put him on?"  
"Hey! I found your guy okay? Just listen."  
"Right."

Buffy rolled her eyes and it left no doubt in Willow and Angels mind as to who she was talking to.

"The name means 'child death'. This book says that he feeds off of children by sucking the life out of them. Eew! But anyway, afterwards, it looks like they died because they were sick."  
"So it did kill Tina."  
"Yeah, that's my take. Cause it would be looking at the children's ward as basically an all-you-can-eat kind of thing, y'know."  
"Backer was curing the kids and taking away the Kindestod's food."  
"Hence, the slice-age." Cordelia confirmed "Oh! Eww!"  
"What?" Willow and Angel could hear Cordelia quite clearly at this point  
"Oh! Uh, you should see this thing! The way it does its thing, I mean, eww!"

Buffy heard the transfer of the phone from Cordelia and to Giles, she waited patiently

"Uh, uh, Buffy? Are you, are you still there?"  
"Hanging on every eww."  
"Uh, the, um, the Kindestod gorges by sitting atop his prey, pinning it down, uh, helplessly. Then he slowly draws out the life. I-it must be, uh, h-horrifying for the victim."

Angel saw Buffy's expression go blank and he took her hand in concern

"Baby, what's wrong? What's Giles saying?"

When she didn't answer Willow took the phone, thanked Giles and hung up

"It killed Celia." Buffy finally spoke  
"Your cousin?"  
"We have to get this thing, before it gets any more kids."  
"You will. We will." Willow promised  
"But how? I-I can't even see it."

Angel kissed her hand and whispered 'Faith' in her ear, she smiled slightly and squeezed his hand

"You saw it once." Willow reminded her  
"Did I? Uh, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I mean, I was crazed with that fever. Who knows...Oh…"  
"What?" Willow was confused  
"The fever…I didn't have a fever last night. Even ryan said I looked better when I told him I couldn't see the monster any more. I need a fever. The doctor was injecting the kids with the virus. I'm going to give it to myself again."

She was up and out the door before either Angel or Willow could stop her. In the office, Buffy opened the door of the fridge

"Buffy, think about this." Willow reasoned  
"I have. Lots of thoughts."  
"It's crazy."  
"And I don't like you feeling sick." Angel told her in a low voice  
"The fever. That's how you see the Kindestod. That's why Celia could see it. That's why Ryan still can. It's the only way."  
"But how are you gonna fight this thing with 107 degree temperature?"  
"I guess we'll find out."

She took the test tube and uncapped it. Willow quickly called out to stop her

"Willow, I'm going to do this."  
"Buffy, that's 100 pure. It'll kill you in an instant." Angel looked ready to die again as she said this,  
"Oh. They really should put that on the label."  
"This really is a very bad idea." Angel told her. Buffy gave him a small grin. Willow grabbed some water and diluted the serum  
"This better work fast." Willow dropped a single drop into the beaker, "Faster than that"

Willow looked up at her, worried, but gave in and put another drop into the water.

"Here's to my health." Buffy saluted before drinking down the water, "How long will it take?"  
"Should only be a few minutes…maybe less…Buffy I honestly don't know."  
"Well lets go then."

Buffy ran from the room with the other two on her heals. As they got closer to the children's ward Angel noticed their pace had slowed and that Buffy wasn't running straight.

"Buff? How you doing?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"So not what I asked." Angel took her arm and as they rounded the corner she leaned heavily on him for support,  
"Oh, God. I'm not sure this was such a good idea.  
"Hang in there. You'll be okay." Willow tried reassuring  
"Okay. I'm okay."

They looked in through the window to the Children's room. Angel glanced in but wasn't surprised when he didn't see anybody

Hang on!>

He did a double take and narrowed his eyes at the empty ward

"The kids. They're gone." Buffy looked at Willow and Angel in confusion, when she saw matching looks on their faces she knew it wasn't the fever  
"What could have happened?" Willow wondered aloud  
"I don't know. Maybe we're too late. Maybe they moved. Maybe I don't...I'm burning up!" Buffy felt her forehead while Angel placed his hands on her cheeks and neck trying to cool her down,

"Will?"  
"What?"  
"I think it's in there." Buffy's voice had risen in panic, Where are the kids!>

As the Kindestod materialized in the room, Buffy's eyes widened in fear. Suddenly it looked at her, tipped its hat and made its way toward the basement door. She tried opening the door but couldn't get the strength,

How am I going to fight it? I can't even break open a door!>

"It's going after them! We gotta get 'em."

Angel reached over to break it open but as he did Buffy's doctorran round the corner,

"Buffy?"  
"Okay, we'll get 'em in a second." Buffy corrected  
"What's wrong?" the doctor ran over  
"I, uh, she's not feeling well again." Willow told her with a sigh, No point in lying>  
"You should be in bed." She gestured to Angel to help take her back,  
"No, no, it's not that bad." Buffy stalled  
"No, you're coming with me." Doctor Wilkinson tried to get her to go back but Buffy pushed her away and ran, Angel and Willow quickly followed  
"She's sorry!" Willow called back.

Knowing they didn't have much time gave Buffy a little strength and she ran as fast as she could looking everywhere for another basement access. The three of them ran through a pair of door and straight into two security guards,

"Okay, come on now. We can do this the easy way."

Angel smirked slightly but refrained from laughing,

Like you could stop me!>

Suddenly Willow started to swat her clothes and wipe at them frantically,

"Frogs! Frogs! Get 'em off of me!"

The guards started toward her as Buffy edged the other way, Angel stayed with Willow to give her a little more credibility.

"Oh, my God, frogs! Get them off of me! Please, help!"

Buffy took off down the hall towards the waiting room leaving Willow's cry's behind. She tried to round the corner near the nurses station but ended up running into the wall instead. Xander raced over from his post,

"Buffy, are you okay? Did Druscilla..."  
"No. We need to get to the basement."  
"There's access just outside. Why the basement?"  
"The kids are gone and the Kindestod went into the basement."  
"Fair enough…are you feeling okay?"  
"Um…not so much. Fever and all…"  
"I thought you were better." Xander held open the basement door and helped her through.  
"Yeah well getting sick the first time was so much fun I thought I might try it again u know."  
"Interesting…so where's willow?"  
"Having frog issues."  
"And Angel?"  
"helping Willow with the frogs."  
"I'm going to assume that's your fever talking."  
"You Do That."

They kept running with Xander supporting her

"You don't know how to kill this thing." Xander pointed out  
"I thought I might try violence."  
"Solid call."

They picked up the pace a little when they heard the kids screaming

"Oh God, what if I'm too late?"  
"Never." Despite his claim Buffy noticed his voice waver slightly.

She rounded the corner to the boiler room and stopped short at the sight of the Kindestod sucking the life from Ryan. She grabbed a pipe that was lying on the ground and ran at the thing, taking a swing at its head.

"You make me sick."

She swung again but the Kindestod blocked her move. Realising that Buffy had the things attention, Xander moved to Ryan and picked him up. He found the other kids and led them away. He watched Buffy with concern. He couldn't see the thing but he knew that the fight wasn't really going in their favor. He jumped slightly as he saw Angel appear next to him

"Weird." Angel muttered as he saw Buffy kick three times at nothing yet he heard the contact. The pair flinched as Buffy was knocked to the ground but neither could do much to help. They watched as she reached up and jerked her hands. She got up and looked down. Taking this as a good sign, Xander and Angel went over to her.

"Are you okay?" Xander ventured  
"Actually, I think I'm starting to feel better."

She took a step forward and fell against Xander who grabbed her in support. Angel bent down and lifted her up.

"He's dead right? I mean, I heard something snap." Xander wanted to be sure  
"That would be his neck."  
"You're not gonna yak, are ya?"  
"Need sleep."  
"Lets get you to bed, and this time you're not moving."  
"Yes mum" Buffy buried her head into Angel chest before snapping it back up almost catching Angel's jaw, "The kids?"  
"Up here."

They rounded the corner and saw the kids sitting on the basement steps. Xander picked up Ryan who was still very dazed and together they headed back to the ward. Dr Wilkinson looked up as they all headed toward her,

"What on earth?"  
"The kids were missing, I had to find them." Buffy told her wearily.  
"What were you all doing out of your beds?" the doctor questioned them,  
"Bored." Ryan finally told her.  
"Well please, no more wandering. You're all very sick."

She herded the kids back into their room as Angel took Buffy back to hers. Doctor Wilkinson came back in and took Buffy's temperature.

"Well you're running a fever again. Not good."  
"I reckon she'll be fine in a few more days." Willow told her.  
"I have no doubt, but she isn't leaving till she keeps her fever down for at least three days straight."  
"Okay." Buffy gave in and promptly went to sleep.

Four days later Buffy was finally at home in her bed snuggled against her favorite pillow, an Angel shaped pillow. The blinds on his side were drawn so as not to put him in harms way while Xander was on her other side and Willow was on the floor. As Joyce walked in, Buffy and Angel moved apart. Joyce frowned at them but Buffy only smiled innocently,

"Here you go, honey. Peanut butter and jelly, without the crust, just the way you like it."  
"And the juice?" she questioned  
"Two parts orange, one part grapefruit."  
"That's my drink."  
"I measured it exactly."

As she was leaving Buffy looked at her sandwich

"Oh, mom?"  
"Mm-hm?"  
"I wanted crunchy peanut butter."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"A-and I said extra jelly."

Anything to help my daughter get well." She said while looking pointedly at Angel who nodded his thanks for letting him stay with Buffy

"Oh, and while you're up, could I get a refill? It's just I'm so comfortable." Willow called out while holding up her glass.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, oh, oh, and another bag of cheesy chips." Xander called after her. Joyce turned back  
"Uh, you ate the last one."  
"No, there's another bag hidden behind the raisins."  
"I'm on it. Angel, Drink?"  
"Maybe later." As she left Angel nuzzled Buffy's neck and bit down with blunt teeth, "I'll have one when your better." He whispered. Buffy grinned and hit him playfully

"Your mom's tryin' to Bogart the cheesy chips. What's that all about?"

At that moment Joyce came back in

"Oh, Buffy, here. Um, this came in the mail."  
"It's from Ryan." She exclaimed happily. She had given him her address on request before she was discharged  
"The boy from the hospital?"

Joyce went over and the gang peered at the drawing

"Oh, he drew you a picture."

Joyce smiled then frowned as she took in the pictures detail, a girl…obviously Buffy...standing over a monster who's neck is split open with blood coming from it.

"How... nice."

Joyce left again as Buffy took the picture and stuck it to her wall. "No one appreciates talent these days". She said as she admired the art work

The gang laughed as they took in the picture on her wall. Buffy climbed back into bed and sighed.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked as he felt her forehead for the hundredth time.

Buffy looked at Ryan's drawing and then at the photo of herself and Celia which was stuck next to it and smiled.

"Never Better."

The End…Or is it!

* * *

**AN:** Just to let you know guys, there will be a small break before 'I only have Eyes for you' is published as I have a major assignment due but have no fear, I have not stopped writing and I'll have it out as soon as I possibly can.

**Thank you as always for your reviews, you guys r great :)**

**Dark-Wiccan-Goddess:** Hehehe, im learning french at the mom. i'll prob fail :p i cant even get English right :p  
**milly301:** As for Angelus, there is no way i can not put him in. i love Angelus...he will make an appearence, not so much this season, but there will come a time... :)  
**chosen-one91: **I have no issues re-writting the whole series...i actually have a few later eps already planned, but 1 ep at a time :)  
**JessAngelus:** I'm glad u liked. its been my favorite to write so far :)  
**Pureevil230:** i'd have loved 2 keep jenny alive but i'm keeping with the story line as much as i can...u neva know, Jenny may still have a role 2 play  
**michebabyblue:** Now if i answered that question wat would i have 2 keep u guys in suspense wiv :p so you'll just have 2 wait and c :)  
**BadGirlFaith: **i want 2 keep it fairly close 2 the show coz it was an awsome show. some things will change but all in all, especially the emotional tones will remain :)  
**maria:** Oh me 2 :)


	7. I Only Have Eyes For You

**I Only Have Eyes For You**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em, u know it, i know it. done!  
**Rating:** Same as show for this installment  
**AN:** I am SOOO beyond sorry at how long this has taken me. My comp blew up wiv all my work on it and i still don't have a new one so i've been typing this in 20 minute installments at internet cafe's. I hope this is worth the wait i put u all thru :)  
**AN2:** Thought's are in Italics

* * *

Prolouge

_"I wanted to look my best for you."_

Buffy woke with a start and looked around he dark room. The slight tinge of pink outside her window made it clear there was no point in going back to sleep. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and pressed her fingers into the sides of her head in an atempt to get rid of her headache

"I can't do this much longer."

Her sleep had once again been plagued by nightmares. Ever since her birthday she had been unable to have a proper nights sleep. Each time it was the same, a menacing figure filled with Anger and pure evil had been preying on her and her friends. Infact it had been the cause of everything bad that had happened since her 17th. Theresa, Jenny, murders left right and centre, it was there. At firsth the figure had been more a presence in her mind but in recent weeks it had begun to take a physical shape and no she could see quite plainly who it was - Angel, or rather Angelus.

In her dreams, he lover was lashing out against anyone and anything that she cared about in a way that made the worlds worst Phsycopath seem normal. The dreams were starting to take their toll and she was even having trouble looking at her lover

She got up and began to get ready for the day. At School she put on her now permanent mask, the one where she was a happy normal girl with no cares except making it to class ontime. She went through the motions but with each passing minute she knew she was that little bit closer to when she would once again enter a world where he lover was dead, and she was the one who had killed him.

* * *

**Ch 1**

Buffy lent against the railing while trying to enjoy the scene before here. Xander and Cordelia were dancing to whoever the featured band was while Willow was there alone as Oz had gone out of town, and at present she was looking for Buffy. Buffy avoided eye contact in the hopes her friend wouldn't keep asking what was wrong. She was so caught up that she didn't notice a guy come from behind.

"Hey."

Buffy turned around, suprise evident on her features,

"I'm Ben. We had Algebra II together last year." the guy explained  
"Sorry, I pretty much repress anything math-related." Buffy joked  
"Ms. Jackson? Second period? You sat in the seat three over and one behind."  
_Nope, no clue!_ "Oh! Yeah, I remember now, it's the one with the desks and the chalkboards and pencils and stuff, right?"  
"That's the one." Ben chuckled  
"Like a steel trap." Buffy grinned  
"So, I was wondering, you know the dance tomorrow night? Are you going?"  
"You mean the Sadie Hawkins thing? The deal where the girls ask the boys?"  
"Yeah. And I thought maybe, you know, if you're free, you might ask me."  
_Someones asking ME out! _"Oh, gosh...I..."  
"Oh, oh, hey, hey, no, don't, don't worry about it..." Ben looked crushed  
"No, no, you seem like a really great guy, it's...me. I-I'm not seeing anybody. Ever again, actually."'_I gota guy!'_  
"Oh. That's, that's too bad."  
_'Yes. Real tragic...okay for you maybe_.'  
"Okay, well, I better..." Buffy watched him walk off,  
"Sorry."

She really was sorry for him but it couldn't be helped, and besides, Ben seemed like the kind of guy who needed a stable girlfriend and at present, she was furthest from. Buffy gave up trying to pretend and blend and decided to head home, Willow caught up with her on the way out.

"Hey! You're bailing?"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna stop by the library and see if Giles wants me to patrol, and then sack it."  
"You've been doing that a lot. Patrolling and sacking. In fact, you've kind of been All-Work-And-No-Play Buffy."  
"I play. I have big fun. I came here tonight, didn't I?" Buffy defended  
"You came, you saw, you rejected." Willow glanced up, indicating she had witnessed Buffy's conversation with Ben.  
"You mean that guy? What wasI meant to do, say yes but thatI have to check and see if it's okay with my boyfriend."  
"True, but still, lately you haven't been yourself. For one thing you've been thinking too much. You need to be impulsive."  
"Impulsive? Do you remember my ex-boyfriend, the vampire? I slept with him, he lost his soul, now my boyfriend's gone forever, and the demon that wears his face is killing my friends. The next impulsive decision I make will involve my choice of dentures."  
"What! Buffy what on earth are you talking about? Your ex...Angel killing people..."

Buffy shook her head to try and clear it, her dreams were starting to affect her concious thought, not a good thing.

"Ignore that, bad dream. Look, i'm just a little tired right now, maybe I'm still getting over the flu. I'll be fine after a good nights sleep. See you at school."

Buffy walked out and headed toward the school. Willow stood staring at the spot her friend had just vacated. She vowed to talk to Giles and Angel tomorrow...not necasarily in that order. They all knew Buffy hadn't been herself for a while, even before her stint in hospital, but things were getting worse and Willow was scared for her friend.

* * *

Angel climbed into bed a few hours after sunrise. He had spent the night trying to get the new guy at the butchers to give him his next fortnights blood supply. There had been a nice standoff between the two untill Angel had finally convinced him to call up his boss to see if it was alright. He got home an hour before dawn exhausted. He didnt need the sleep but just arguing that long with the guy had driven him nuts. He climbed into bed and shut his eyes, as he did the phone rang.

He groaned and reached over to grab the offending object, he was prepared to vent on the poor unsespecting soul at the other end but when he saw Willow's number on the caller ID he quickly changed his mind

"Willow, what's up?"  
"Angel hi. listen I'm so sorry to be calling so early...er,I mean late, butI think there may be a problem."  
"For you Will. that's a first."  
"Well it's Buffy. she's been acting kind of strange lately. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but she's become real distant, like she's tired only not. She...she's real irritable and last night she said some things that weren't even real but she was convinced they were."  
"What did she say?"  
"She was going on about how you and her were ex's and that you were on a mass killing spree."  
"What!"  
"I know, Angel I'm so worried."  
"I know she hasn't been herself, actually since just after her birthday. She's been having wierd dreams and stuff,I thought she was getting over them, but in the past two weeks, since comming out of hospital she's been distancing herself. And when we're together,I know she's not really with me."  
"What do you think is wrong?"  
"I honestly have no idea. keep an eye on her, see if you can get anything out of her. She's obviously trying to deal with something, we have to try and figure out what."  
"Okay. Sorry again for disturbing you."  
"Anything for you Willow. Have a great day."

They hung up and Angel rubbed his tired eyes. He got up again and went to the shower, there was no way he was getting any sleep.

* * *

**Ch 2**

Buffy sighed as she sat back down on the chair. Disapearing guns, freaked students, moving books, Snyder - to her it was all Hellmouth stuff that would eventually sort itself out. She waited another minute to be sure that Snyder was absolutly gone before exitingthe office. She noticed Giles leave Jenny's...Willows classroom but decided not to talk to him, he looked as if he had enough on his mind without Buffy telling him a book had moved from the shelf. Turning left she made her way to her next class.

It took all of two minutes for Buffy to fall asleep. She had made a mental note of the what the teacher was talking about and resolved to get Giles or Angel to explain it later.

_'MaybeI should make it Giles. Talking to Angel leads to spending time with Angel which leads to staying with Angel which leads to nightmares about Angel...Giles is simpler.'_

With her brain on overload she nodded off. Realising what was happenening she blinked and then frowned as she heared a woman speaking instead of her teacher

"Don't forget, your assignments are due on Friday, class."

Buffy looked around in shock at the sudden scene change, not to mention the costume change

_'Eww! Halloween's come early.'_

"I told Ms. Hall we'd go help decorate the gym. Who are you taking?"

Buffy's frown deepened as she noticed the flyer the girl handed over read '1955'

_'Lets do the time warp again!'  
_"David said yes." the girls friend responded  
"Oh, you're kidding! He's so dreamy!"  
_'For once canI stay in reality!' _

Buffy watched as a boy walked up to the teacher

"Thank you, James. How are you enjoying that book I loaned you? The Hemingway."  
"I like it. Very much. It's honest." He reached for her hand  
_'Hello jailbait!'  
_"Yes, it's, um... it's based on a true story, actually. He fell in love with his..."

The pair were interupted by the door opening and as they let go of each others hands, Buffy found her reality shifting

"...hours, child labor..." Her real teacher continued. Buffy re-focoused on her surroundings but was shocked when she saw what the guy was actually writting. The words 'DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH' were in stark contrast to the subject of discussion. The class began to laugh as the teacher realised his mistake

"Oh, my God!"  
_'Oh yea, Hellmouth High strikes again!'  
_"Did you see what he wrote?" One of her classmates asked in general  
_'duh!'  
_"Dismissed!" The teacher spoke before running out of the room freaked. Buffy left and headed toward the library, she bumped into Xander...quite literally...and together they walked to his locker, Buffy explaining what had happened along the way

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on."  
"Something weird is going on. Isn't that our school motto?"  
"Pretty much. But I don't know. This time it bugs me."  
"I don't wanna poo-poo your wiggins, but a domestic dispute, a little case of chalkboard Tourette's? All sounds like Hellmouth Lite to me."

He opened his locker and a muscled green arm struck out and grabbed him by the shirt. Xander screamed as the arm pulled him, slamming him against his locker. Buffy tried to pull him away but it was too strong for her. Not detered, Buffy pulled harder and managed to free Xander, slamming the door in the process. Xander got up from his fallen position on the floor and they looked around at the reacions of the other kids. Noticing they were all staying away, good move on their part, the pair once again opened the door. Finding nothing, they quickly headed for the library, Buffy SMS'd an SOS to Angel on the way.

_'I shouldnt have done that - stoopid habit. How didI ever do anything around this place without him! Too late now.'_

They walked into the library and found Willow sitting at the table, she looked suprised and then amused,

"Xander, what happened? Did Cordelia win another round in the broom closet?"  
"You're just a big bucket of funny Will. I'll have you know I was just accosted by some kind of, um, locker monster."  
"Loch Ness Monster?" Giles finally looked up from his position on the floor  
"'Locker' monster is what he said." Buffy corrected, "But it wasn't really a monster. It was, like, this big arm that came out of the locker, but then we opened it again, it was gone. Nothing."  
"This was right after Buffy's history teacher starts doing some freaky channeling thing in class." Xander continued  
"Ooh! Sounds like paranormal phenomena." Giles walked over to them, taking an interest  
"A ghost? Cool!" Willow smiled  
"Oh, no, no. No. No cool. This was no wimpy chain rattler. This was 'I'm dead as hell, and I'm not gonna take it anymore.'"  
"Well, despite the Xander-speak, that's a fairly accurate definition of a poltergeist."  
"I defined something? Accurately?" Xander closed the book sitting on the table, "Guess I'm done with the book learning."  
"So we have some bad boo on our hands?" Buffy was almost annoyed it the simple explanation  
"Yes."  
"Well, why is it here? Does it just wanna scare people?" Willow questioned  
"Unfortunately, he doesn't know exactly what he wants. That's,that's the trouble. See, uh, many times the spirit is plagued by all manner of worldly troubles. Being dead, it has no way to, uh, to make its peace. So it, it lashes out, growing ever more confused, ever more angry."  
"So it's a normal teenager, only dead." Buffy quipped  
"Well, what can we do? Is there any way to stop it?"  
"Uh, the only tried and true way is to work out what unresolved issues keep it here, and-and-and, um, resolve them."  
"Fabulous. Now we're Dr. Laura for the deceased."  
"Only if we can find out who this spirit is.Or was."the gangconcidered the last part of his statement "Possibly school related." Giles continued  
"Well that doesnt really narrow it down." Xander remarked "I mean,I don't even want to think about the number of kids killed in this place since it opened."  
"Well there's way more than that,I mean it's a school. The spirit may not have even died here, they may have only had a strong connection to the place." Willow replied  
"And then there's the Hellmouth." Everyone spun around as Angel came through the stacks.  
"That was fast." Buffy noted  
"Huh?"  
"I sent you a message."  
"Oh,I left my phone at home.I was comming to see Giles."  
"Oh."

Angel noticed Buffy was keeping a physical distance from him, Adding that to the emotional distance already between them he knew things were most definantly not right with his beloved. He respectfully stayed away so as not to crowd her and he continued his previous train of thought.

"The person may not have nesecarily died in the school, they may have died before the school was even built."  
"It's an infinate list." Willow sighed  
"Maybe, but a list none the less. Willow, look for murders that have occured on the area that the school is built dating as far back as we can go and then from that we'll try to narrow it down." Buffy requested. Everyone agreed to the decision and they began the ring around to the parents, knowing they would be there most of if not all the night.

At 6pm, Buffy went to do a quick patrol of nearby area's while Willow and Xander went to get chinese. Angel wanted to go on patrol but Buffy insisted she was fine. Eventually Angel conceeded and realised it was a good time to talk to Giles. When the three teens had gone Giles turned to Angel,

"You said earlier you were comming to see me. i'm guessing it's Buffy related otherwise you wouldn't have given up so easlily in going with her."  
"Giles, you know her better than anyone."  
"Aside from you."  
"She's been different lately...distant, as cliche as that sounds. Ever since just after her birthday really."  
"What do you mean distant?"  
"Well,I know she's keeping something from me. And it's something to do with her nightmares, every timeI get close to maybe figuring it out she starts to evade me. And now she's starting to say stuff that isn't true but well...I guess...I guess it could have been."  
"What do you mean 'could' have been?"  
"Well apparently last night she started rambling to Willow thatI was evil and thatI was killing innocent people and the like. From what I've been able to gather, she's dreaming me doing this stuff. The dreams she has let me in on, the stuffI think I'm doing in her dreams are exactly the sort of thing Angelus would have taken pleasure in doing. The first nightmare was on her birthday, remember? Jenny had done the curse and when Buffy woke up she said that she didn't know what would have happened but she was sure it would have been bad."  
"I remember"  
"Well the dreams have continued. the first few she told me about, she told me that she could sense maliciousness and anger but she couldn't see anyone. Since then a figure has been appearing slowly. A few weeks ago she had another nightmare and when she woke up she took one look at me, freaked and bolted.

"Ever since then she's been distancing herself. I'm worried at what these dreams are doing to her."

Giles took in this information and sighed

"I will admit she has been a little more focused in her training than usual,I didnt think much of it. I'll see ifI can find anything out. from what you are telling me this is something that will most likely not stop overnight.

"Willow is obviously just as concerned. we'll keep an eye on her, andI suggest you continue to try to reach her. While she is denying the truth from the world, things will remain the same and she'll probaly continue to try and push you away. Just be there ready to catch her when she eventually breaks."

Angel nodded and went to speak again when he heared shouting coming from outside.A few moments later it became clear enough for even Giles to hear. He got up and went to investigate, Angel figured it was a school thing and let Giles handle it. He continued to research. After a few moments he felt something go by him. narrowing his eyes he got up and moved quietly around. At the sound of a gunshot he raced out of the library. He saw Giles tackle the janitor to the floor and the gun slide out of his hand where a few seconds later it disapeared. Angel blinked but focoused on the events before him

"What's going on?" The janitor asked  
"What's going on? You just shot a woman."

George began to takeeverything in, andhewas stunned by the realization that it had actually happened. He went along to the library with Giles while Angel called 911. The pair stood guard of him while they waited for the police.

* * *

In another part of town, Spike and Druscilla were being shown around a mansion by an agent who just happened to specialise in realestate for the underworld

"This is the garden."  
"Wow! Look. Jasmine." Druscilla was acting like a little girl  
"Night blooming." the lady informed them  
"Like us. Oh, Spike, it's fairyland. Ooh!" She squealed in excitement  
"It's paradise." Spike monotoned, "Big windows, lovely gardens. It'll be perfect when we want the sunlight to kill us."  
"There is plenty of cover, heavy drapes and so forth. If you don't like it...It would be much more comfortable than your prevoius residence..."  
"Well, our old place was just fine till Angelus went and had it burned down." Spike spat

That agent just smiled politely, she knew what had happened just as she knew exactly who it was she was showing around. She also knew the other parties involved. The comission she had recieved for selling 'THE' Angelus his apartment had set her up for life...well unlife in her case.

"Everyone needs a change at some point in their un-lives. Maybe this is yours." Spike resumed his grumbling as Druscilla continued her waltz about the garden

* * *

**Ch 3**

The gang had been sent away for the night while the police had combed the place from top to bottom. After being questioned, Giles and Angel had gone over the facts again, factoring in the poltergiest theory. Angel had left before dawn so as to avoid any awkward situations with Buffy, promising to return at sunset. He called Willow and asked her to let him know if anything came up.

The gang re-convened in the library to find out the facts,

"It was just as with the, the couple you encountered the other night, Buffy. The, the janitor remembered everything. He, he knew he'd killed this poor woman, but he had no idea why. Well, they-they had no intimate relationship.  
"What about the gun? Did you find it?" Willow asked  
"No, no. The police, everybody, we-we-we-we searched high and low. I think it's very clear what's happening here."

They looked at each other in confusion as Giles went to put some books away. Finally Xander bit the hook

"Fill me in then, 'cause I've read the book, seen the movie, and I'm still fuzzy about what's going on."  
"It's Jenny."  
_'Woah, left field!' _"What?" Buffy blinked in suprise  
"You think she's the ghost?" Xander was equally shocked  
"Well, don't you see? Well, she-she-she died here under tragic circumstances, a-a-and now she's trapped."  
"But what about the gun? I mean, Druscilla didn't shoot Ms. Calendar."

Willow noticed Buffy get a far away look in her eyes at this statement and she realised what she was thinking,

_'Angel didnt do it either!'  
_"The gun is insignificant. It's the violence of the thing that matters." Giles concluded  
"I don't know. These fights these couples keep having, it's sort of... specific." Buffy pointed out  
"She's right. It's a pattern that doesn't fit with the way Ms. Calendar died."  
"Yes, well, I, uh, I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, I, in fact I... well, I encourage you to, to always, uh, challenge me, uh, when you feel it's appropriate. You should never be cowed by authority. Except, of course, in this instance, when I am clearly right and you are clearly wrong."

He walked into his office and shut the door. the gang shrugged and headed toward Willow's classroom

"This is freaky. I don't ever remember ever seeing Giles be this weird." Willow mused as she fired up her laptop.  
"I know. He's usually Investigate-Things-From-Every-Boring-Angle Guy. Now he's I-Cling-Onto-My-One-Lame-Idea Guy. What gives?"  
"He misses her. He can't think. Just a little more fallout from my love life."

Xander didnt pick up on what Buffy had said but Willow did. She opened another window on the screen and quickly typed an e-mail to Angel.

"Okay, but this ghost stuff is something else. Let me do a crosscheck on other shootings at the school and compare it to the list." Willow continued  
"Yeah, we need some alternate ghost theories." Buffy agreed,"What do we know?" She asked a moment later  
"Dog spit is cleaner than human."  
"Besides that?"  
"Oh, boy, we know plenty."

Willow read out the report she found about a student murdering his teacher, who just happened to be his lover

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a ghost. It is one of those two, right?"  
"It all fits: the gun, the Sadie Hawkins Dance."  
"Which is tonight." Buffy trailed off as her earlier dream came back to her  
"How come we've never heard about this murder-suicide thing before? When did it happen?"  
"1955." Buffy murmered  
"How did you know?" Willow was curious.  
"I'll be back."

Buffy ran from the room and returned a few minutes later with a yearbook from 1955. She opened it to a picture of the teacher she had seen in her dream

"Okay, here's the new strangeness. I dreamt about this woman, Grace Newman, yesterday. Her and this guy." she pointed to another picture  
"Jim Stanley? He's the one. He did it." Willow confirmed  
"Your dreams are getting wicked accurate, Buff."  
_'You had to say that.'_ Willow castised Xander silently  
"You wouldn't happen to see me coming across some big cash? Or possibly knowing the love of a woman? In a full body sense?" Buffy ignored him  
"He couldn't make her love him, so he killed her. Sicko."  
"He looks so normal on this picture. He was smart, too. He made the honor roll."  
"Smart!"Buffy frowned at the comment  
"He killed a person and killed himself. Those are pretty much two of the dumbest things you could do." Xander agreed  
"I know, but... Well, don't you feel kind of bad for them?"  
"Sure I feel lousy. For her. He's a murderer and he should pay for it."  
"With his life?" Willow was unsure which track Buffy was currently on, Thhe ghost or her nightmares"  
"No, he should be doing sixty years in a prison, breaking rocks and making special friends with Roscoe the Weightlifter."  
"Yikes. The quality of mercy is not Buffy." Xander tried joking  
"Whose ghost do you think we're dealing with? His or hers?" Will tried getting back on track  
"Well, considering how violent it is, I'm gonna say his."  
"That tracks."  
"Well, I've been browsing on some of Ms. Calendar's pagan sites. Maybe I can find a way to communicate with them and... we can find out what he wants."  
"Who cares what he wants? We need to shut him down before some other innocent guy goes and kills some poor nice girl and then blows his brains out all over the music room wall."  
"Okay! Who's hungry?"

Willow and Buffy looked at Xander, shrugged and after Willow shut off the computer they headed toward the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ch 4**

With the school closed till the reptile problem could be sorted, the gang had gone their various ways, agreeing to meet later at Buffy's. Buffy headed toward Angel's with a little aprehnsion. she knew he would question her on her recent behavior and as much as her head was telling her it was a very bad idea to be going, her heart was screaming louder. She knocked hesitantly on his door.

Angel let her in and as he closed the door he prepared to get to the point but one look at Buffy stopped him. She looked scared and nervouse and unsure. Buffy fought off tears as she looked up at her lover

"Please don't. Just hold me."

Angel didnt question he just moved quickly to her and pulled her to him tightly. Buffy's resolve crumbled and with a little hiccup she broke down. Angel wanted to say something...anything to comfort her but because he didnt know the true extent of the problem he figured it was best to just say nothing. Eventually Buffy's tears dried and she drifted to sleep.

Angel whispered meaningless words of comfort in her ear in the hopes she would have a dreamless sleep. It seemed to be working untill she started to talk and kick out violently. She woke with a look on her face that Angel knew meant death to anyone who crossed her path. Angel sighed and took her hand, staring her straight in the eye he spoke calmly

"I'm not asking you to tell me what's going on butI am askingyou to trust me whenI tell you that nothing you are dreaming is real. No matter what he has said to you in the dreams, no matter what he's done, none of it is true. I love you."

Buffy allowed the kiss that she knew was coming but Angel knew she hadn't believed a word he'd said.

After sunset they headed to her house to meet up with the gang. Joyce was at a meeting so they knew they could talk freely

"Remember the plan to contact the spirit and talk to it? Scrap that plan. Buffy, you were right. The time for touchy-feely communication is passed. I've done some homework and found the only solution is the final solution." Willow stated  
"Been there, seen that." Angel muttered absently. Everyone stared at him till Xander spoke  
"Nuke the school? I like that."  
"Not quite. Exorcism."  
"Are you crazy? I saw that movie! Even the priest died." Cordelia was freaked  
"What's the deal?" Buffy was prepared to try anything. Willow layed out a map of the school and they all leaned over to take a look  
"Okay, see here, the balcony? That's where the original teacher died back in 1955 and that teacher last night. That's the hot spot where all the bad mojo is coming from. We need to create a Mangus-tripod."  
"A what?" Cordy wasnt the only confused one  
"One person chants here on the hot spot. And the other three chant in other places around the school forming a triangle. It's supposed to bind the bad spirit and keep it from doing any more harm."  
"Well, I'll take the hot spot. If there's trouble, that's where it'll be."  
" This ghost, this James guy, is fixating on you, Buffy. The dreams, the yearbook... You sure you can handle it?" Xander was worried for her  
"Well, I'm hoping he'll show. I truly am."

Everyone noted her tone of voice and they almost felt sorry for the ghost to be going up against Buffy...almost. They went over the specifics again and again, Willow teaching them the incantation and at eleven they headed toward the school. Angel had gone home. he had no real need to be there and he was tired. he may have been undead but staying up for the past 48 hours had been a stretch.

The gang walked into the halls of the school, ever wary of the snakes which by now were probably everywhere not to mention the ghost they were trying to get rid of. Buffy took her natural role as leader

"Okay, we all have our places. We do the chant and light the candle at midnight exactly. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, what if this mangled triangle thingy doesn't work?" Cordelia voiced everyones thoughts  
Oh! I almost forgot. I made us all scapulas." Willow spoke suddenly, completely managing to avoid the question  
"Okay, so we can flip the ghost over when it turns a nice golden brown?" Xander confused the word  
"Scapula, not spatula. Um, you wear it around your neck for protection."  
"You expect me to wear this? It smells like grandpa breath."  
_'It's not a fashion statement Cordy'_ Willow mentally rebuked "Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time. I had to use sulfur. Stinky, but effective."  
"Okay, let's do this."

They walked toward the lounge

"No problem. This will be a piece of cake. Right?" Cordelia tried to lightlen the atmosphere

With a crash that had the jumping out of their skins, the doors that led them back to the outside world slammed shut

* * *

At the mansion which Spike and Druscilla had decided to move into, Spike watched as Dru dug around in the dirt

"Maybe I'll sleep underground. Dig myself a little burrow."  
"What about your pretty dress, sweet? It'll get all dirty."  
"Then I'll sleep naked. Like the animals do."  
_'Interesting idea!'_

Dru rolled on her back and stared toward the roof and began to laugh

"There's a gate! It's opening!"  
"What gate, pet? What do you see?"  
"It's black. It wants her." Druscilla answered while bouncing excitedly  
"Wants who?" Spike was curious  
"The Slayer. It's time, my Spike. She's ready now. She's dancing. Dancing with death." Spike rolled his eyes  
"Big deal.we can'tdo anything. Our man Angel will always protect her or whatever."  
"Not this time. He can't.It's been comming for months and now it's here."  
"What is it Dru, what's killing her?"  
"Her dreams. She dreams of black and now it's come to get her."

Spike sat back and mused on this recent turn of events as Druscilla continued to cackle insanely

* * *

**Ch 5**

After their failed exorcism attempt, everyone went back to Buffy's to try and figure the next course of action. With the tea and coffee made, Giles reflected on the nights events

"The good news is none of you girls were shot. Well, we've established, based on all the parallels and-and-and Buffy's visions, that it's James' spirit."  
"So what do we do, Giles? About James." Willow was at a loss  
"Well, he's obviously reliving the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance when he killed Ms. Newman. It-it's-it's common enough for a spirit to do this, to... recreate a, a tragedy."  
_'At least he's over the Jenny thing'_ Willow acknowledged  
"Hey. If Sunnydale High School shuts down forever, do we automatically graduate?" Cordelia spoke randomly. Ignoring her Xander spoke,  
"But why? What does he want? Actually, that's an interesting point." Xander noted, looking at his girlfriend  
"He's, he's trying to... resolve whatever issues are keeping him in limbo. W-w-what exactly those are, I'm not..."  
"He wants forgiveness." Buffy interupted quietly  
"Yes. I imagine he does. But when James possesses people, they act out exactly what happened that night. So he's experiencing a form of purgatory instead. I mean, he's, he's doomed to, to kill his Ms. Newman over and over and over again, and... forgiveness is impossible."  
"Good. He doesn't deserve it." Buffy's eyes narrowed  
"To forgive is an act of compassion, Buffy. It's, it's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it." Giles tried to reason gently  
"No. James destroyed the one person he loved the most in a moment of blind passion. And that's not something you forgive. No matter why he did what he did. And no matter if he knows now that it was wrong and selfish and stupid, it is just something he's gonna have to live with."  
_'Her nightmares are causing her to deal with something beyond her control'_ Giles mused  
_'You have nothing in common with James Buffy. Whatever your dreams are telling you isn't real!'_ Willow was concerned at how far buffy was taking this  
"He can't live with it, Buff. He's dead." Xander stated in response to her previous comment. Buffy looked at them all before stalking from the room.  
"Okay. Overidentify much?" Cordelia voiced the thoughts of the others

In the kitchen, Buffy put her hands in her pockets and frowned as her hand came in contact with something. Pulling out the folded paper she saw it was the flyer from the 1955 Sadie hawkins Dance. Staring at it she heard a voice surround her senses

"I need you"

Without thinking, Buffy walked out the door to obey James' will.

* * *

Angel was restless as his tired body tried to obtain the rest it needed, but while his body was tired his mind was quite active. His concern for Buffy was taking over his soul. He knew what Angelus was capable of and for Buffy to be experiencing an imaginary shadowy version of his demon counterpart was making Angel's skin crawl. He had no idea how to stop what was happening to her. He didnt even know why it was happening. Angel rolled over again and opened his eyes. He got up to get a drink but as he did he began to sense a presence in the room. standing very still he took an uneeded breath and felt out with his senses.

"What do you want?"  
"You!" came a quiet whisper that didnt seem to have a point of origin  
"Why?"  
"Please. I don't wan't anyone else to die."  
"Well no one's going near the school for a while with your boyfriends reptiles everywhere."  
"He has her."  
"Her...You mean Buffy. She'll be okay, she is stronger than anyoneI know. It would take a lot to get to her..." Angel trailed off as he realised what he was saying.  
"She wants it to end. Please help."

Grace had no need to continue, Angel was already out the door and on his way to the school. He got to the school and blinked in suprise at the wall of wasps. Sensing Buffy inside, Angel walked confidently toward the buzzing insects. Having no pulse was a plus in many circumstances, this being one of them. The insects had no interest in him and he was able to enter the school through the library. He headed out into the halls and noticed Buffy looking at the trophy cabnet. He knew that Buffy was under the Spirits thrall, but he also knew that the only real way for that to happen so easily was for Buffy to want it. With the wasps all around the school, no one would be able to stop Buffy killing herself like James did if the scene managed to play out.

_'Killing yourself is not a way out my love!'_

The thought that Buffy's soul yearned for such an escape hurt so much he began to feel quite angry

"Fun fact about wasps.They have no taste for the undead." Angel sneered, his anger making him become sarcastic."Not that a sting would do me any damage, it's just... tonight's special. I wanted to look my best for you."

Buffy spun around at the final comment and for a moment, realisation shon in her eyes before she resumed her trance like state

"You're the only one. The only person I can talk to."  
"I thought that was true, but you havent exactly been Miss Forthcomming lately Buff."  
"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over."  
"I never did say it was over Buffy. In fact...I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?" Angel suddenly changed his speach as Grace took over  
"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."  
"I know. But it's over. It has to be!"

Angel dropped the hand he had been using to caress buffy's cheek and he started to walk away. Buffy gave chase as the scene from 43 years previous repeated again.

"Come back here! We're not finished!" Buffy stated angrily. She grabbed Angel by the arm and turned him to face her,

"You don't care anymore, is that it?" Buffy demanded  
"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel." Angel cried  
"Then tell me you don't love me! SAY IT!"  
"Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't. I don't. Now let me go."

Angel tried to breake out of Buffy's grasp. Somewhere in his subconcious, Angel knew what was happenening and he fought uselessly for control

'_This isn't right. Please stop this. Grace! James! This isnt going to help. oh please. I love her so much' _He pleaded helplessly  
"No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody! Love is forever."  
_'Angel, I'm sorry.But this has to end, for my sake. I killed you. You don't know it butI did. It has to_ _stop.'  
_"I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you..."  
"Oh, my God!" Angel turned and started to run down the hall  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" Buffy yelled after him. they ran till Angel stopped by the balcony, "Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!"  
"All right." Angel turned toward his lover, "Just...You know you don't want to do this. Let's both... just calm down. Now give me the gun."  
'_Please Buffy. give me the gun. PLEASE!'  
_"Don't. Don't do that, damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid..."

The gun went off in her hand and Buffy looked on in shocked fear as Angel fell backward over the balcony.

She went to the edge and looked over to see Angel lying dead on the pavement. She stepped back slowly, the shock of seeing her lover dead overcame the logic that Angel was a vampire. She walked slowly toward the music room, the room where James had many happy memories of being with Grace

Outside, Angel opened his eyes. Realising what had happened and remembering what came next in the scene, he ignored the pain from the gunshot and lept up to the balcony he had fallen from, eager to get to his beloved. Grace helped as much as she could in the hopes that this time, she would be able to stop James from doing the unthinkable.

In the music room, Buffy/James turned on the record player and as the music started they looked in the mirror. Buffy's reflection was that of James back in 1955'. They looked down at the gun in Buffy's hand and Buffy began to lift it toward her head

_'I'm can't do this anymore. I'm sorry my Angel.'_

She continued to raise the gun to her head but a hand reached from behind and pushed it back down. Buffy spun around to face Angel

"Grace!" _'Angel!_'  
"Don't do this." _'Oh please Buffy don't do it!'  
_"But-but I killed you."  
"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." _'There is a ghost who's gonna get his spirit ass kicked though.'  
_"Oh, it is my fault. How could I..."  
"Shhh. I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath." _'You have to know how much i love you. Your dreams meant nothing!'_

Buffy let out a few sobs. Angel reached up to cradel her face with his hands. Buffy lent into the familiar touch

"Shhh... No more tears." he whispered as he lent in for a kiss. With their arms wrapped around each other, James' and Graces' Spirits finally left this world for the next. Buffy and Angel broke off the kiss and looked at each other

"Angel?" Buffy breathed softly before breaking down in tears. Angel caught her as she fell and continued to hold her as the pain that had been building since her birthday gave way to the truth that Angel loved her.

They only pulled apart when the gang burst into the room, each in a state of panic.

"Are you alright?"  
"We heard a gun?"  
"The wasps are gone."  
"Who got shot"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"

They all spoke at once. Buffy motioned toward the door and they all filed out and headed toward the library without either Buffy or Angel actually speaking. Buffy helped Angel move, the pain from the gun coming back in full force. Once they had assured themselves that Buffy and Angel were fine and that there had been no other victims, Willow, Cordelia and Xander went on a search of the school to make sure it was back to normal while Giles dressed Angel's wound. Buffy sat in Giles' office contemplating the nights events. Half an hour later everyone returned

"Everything seems normal. Not a snake, not a wasp." Willow confirmed  
"Yep. School can open again tomorrow." Cordelia stated without giving much thought to the comment  
"Explain to me again how that's a good thing."  
"I'm drawing a blank."

Giles gave a small smile and walked into his office to check on his Slayer

"Are you feeling any better?"  
"James picked me. I guess... I guess I was the one he could relate to. He was so sad."  
_'No wonder he could relate to you. I hope this gets my happy Buffy back.'_ Giles was still very concerned but Buffy seemed to be in a state of almost acceptance. He went and sat next to her  
"Well... they can both rest now."  
"I still...A part of me just doesn't understand why she would forgive him."  
"Does it matter?"  
"No. I guess not."

Giles layed a comforting hand on her arm and looked up to see the gang and Angel standing in the doorway. Giles nodded slightly and Willow, Xander and Cordy all smiled and bid everyone goodnight before heading home for at least an hours sleep.

Angel took Buffy's hand and together they went back to his apartment. Angel had talked briefly to Giles and they both decided to give Buffy a day off. Giles would handle Snyder and with Joyce out of town, she wasn't an issue.

At the apartment, Angel made Buffy a cup of coffee and sat her down. he knew she would talk eventually but he was prepared to wait, time wasn't a factor. Eventually Buffy started to talk and once she started she couldn't stop. She told Angel all about her dreams, everything since her birthday and how different everything was with Angelus in the loose. Angel listened quietly till she was done. He'd had no idea the true extent of what had been plaguing her and now that he did know, he was so proud at how long she had been able to deal with it.

"Buffy, I'm pretty sure that you've been dreaming of an alternate reality...a reality that should have happened in a sense. Remember Jenny telling us that the curse had been done just in time. What you've been dreaming is what would have happened if it hadn't been done, and that's a result of luck more than anything. ButI want you to understand, even if that had of happened, WhatI feel for you wouldn't have changed. That's why Angelus was so cruel and why he has caused you so much pain in your dreams, the amount of damage he inflicts on a person is equal to that amount of love I feel for them. So you see, the worse it is the more i love you.

"But also in saying that, NONE of it actually happened. it could have, but it didn't!. It's JUST dreams, nothing more. It has absolutly no impact on reality if you don't let it. I have no idea if Angelus will ever again walk this earth. But if he doesI know you'll be able to deal because you have in essence lived through it. If that time does come, remember what I've told you, his hate and rage is so strong because my love is equal or greater than it.

"I love you Buffy Anne Summers. And if Grace and James have taught us anything it is that there is nothing on this earth more powerful than love, even death can't defeat the love two people can share."

Buffy sat quietly for a few moments before looking Angel squarly in the eye, went over and kissed him soundly. One thing led to another untill a few hours later they lay in each others arms, exhausted but content.

For the first time in four months, Buffy slept peacefully and without the hint of nightmares. She knew the nightmares would most likely return but for now, The love Grace and James had for each other, The love Angel had for her and her for him would keep her going. She would survive.

* * *

Spike growled deeply as he watched Druscilla dance off in search of a late snack. he rolled himself around till he was sure she was gone, then he stood up and took his anger and frustration out of the chair he no longer needed

He paced back and forth before heading out himself. He had places to go, people to scare into helping him...or kill for refusing.

"Payback's a bitch Slayer!" he mumbled, "And the fun is about to begin!"

**_The End...Or is it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Reviews  
You guys are so wonderful, i love you all :)**

**REALbluelightsaber:** Real Ominous, thats kool :p hope it lived up 2 expectations :)  
**michebabyblue: **Assignment did go well :) good result. Thanks so much, your support is invaluable :)  
**Danza's Mystic Shadow:** Hope it lived up 2 expectations :)  
**NextGenSuperStar: **lol, there's always more, have no fear :p  
**Miss Mazzy:** Thanx heaps :)


End file.
